Geeks, Freaks and the All Popular
by thriller
Summary: The pupils of Bayville High are now in the top year of High School & they Rule the School. Yet with maturity comes issues: siblings, secrets, newbies, romance and more. This is Xmen without powers. This is highschool drama & that means you MUST read on!
1. Introduction

Haha! Another new story ON MY BIRTHDAY; yes, today is MY BIRTHDAY; 27TH APRIL! So I hope I'll be getting some lovely reviews, and some nice happy birthdays, LOL! And this one is a little different; for one it has a lower rating and for another; no powers! Yup that's right; this is the X-men, the Acolytes and the brotherhood in another twisted tale of romance…without powers. Once again they are split into different groups, although this time it's into high school ratings; geeks, freaks (i.e. Gothic) and the all popular! What will happen now? Ooh! And more ROMYNESS, JONDA, JOTT, ANLOCKE, KIOTR, LANCITTY and XIETRO, as well as my newest couple COLARIS (Polaris, aka. Lorna Dane and Colossus, aka. Piotr Rasputin)! That means we have a new member to my crew; normally you don't see Lorna Dane in these stories, but she will be in mine, her and Betsy will be newbies…and cousins, as well as Lorna being half-sister to Pietro and Wanda, and also living, with Betsy, in the same house; its getting a bit crowded in there:D

Summary:

The residents of Bayville High are now in their top year of High School; they officially Rule the School. All "mature" teenagers now, their emotions have developed…but they're starting to change; some will find new romances in unexpected places and others will reveal hidden attractions that have been sealed deep down in their hearts. Not only that, but with some new arrivals to not just the school but also their year, some couples will find attractions in other places and friendships are not only going to be made, but some will be broken. The only thing is…you have to work out who is associated with which problem :D a high school trauma with a puzzle involved…who can resist?

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_Emphasised words are in italic_

If this – is put after words it means an interruption

Firstly lets sort our friends into their categories;

Geeks:

Kurt - 17

Amanda - 17

Kitty – 16 (she's been moved up a year due to high intelligence)

Piotr - 18

David (as in Xavier's son) - 18

Freaks (i.e. Gothic or Newbies)

Rogue - 17

Wanda - 17

Lance - 17

Tabby - 17

John - 18

Betsy - 18

Lorna Dane - 17

(someone will be added to this group and I'm guessing you all know who :D )

The All Popular:

Remy - 18

Pietro - 17

Lexa! (this is in her plot so bear with me for the while…) - 17

Scott - 18

Jean – 18

Warren – 17

Other people will be in this but they aren't really important enough to be mentioned :D

Geeks, Freaks and the All Popular

Chapter 1

VvV Introduction VvV

_Friday morning; The Maximoff Household, 7:30am_

A ringing bell was met with a single groan, but as the ringing continued Rogue couldn't take it; sure she had been told by her mother 'one more bloody broken alarm clock and not only will you have to clean the mess up but you will buy your own,' but how could she not take a swipe at it with her pillow; it annoyed the hell out of her. It was probably best that she was too groggy to aim properly and therefore she missed, shaking her head with a sigh as she pushed herself so she was sat up in bed, watching as the alarm clock stumbled over the desk with the piercing ringing sound it made.

'Ok…so maybe ah should of switched it off,' Rogue bit her lip anxiously as she walked down the elegant, marble staircase, regretting her decision to take the heavy atlas from her bookcase and smash it straight on top of the alarm clock.

"Rogue Anna-Marie Maximoff!" Raven met Rogue as the poor girl descended the stairs, glaring at her daughter furiously; "I heard that smashing; the fourth one in four days! Not even a week!" Her yells were more shrieks than anything and Rogue stood before her with a hung head, "one clock _each_ day! I knew I shouldn't have bought you another one after you had broke the third clock," a floured rolling pin was pointed threateningly at Rogue as Raven narrowed her eyes. "You can buy your own clock; I don't care if your late for school, I won't get another."

'Liah,' it was a complete and utter lie, Rogue knew her mother hated her to be late; a new clock would be right where the glass of her…well, her destroyed _new_ clock was when she returned home, Rogue sighed but regretted that too as a rolling pin was shoved in her stomach, but her mother ignored as Rogue clutched her stomach with a groan, "don't you sigh at me Rogue! Hello Kurt, sweetie," Raven's attention was relieved from Rogue who took the chance to get her breath back as her geek of a brother descended the last couple of steps and kissed their mother in greeting.

"Hey mom, pancakes?" Lips grinned at the sight of a rolling pin.

"Yes sweetheart, they're just plain today, just how you like them best. Help yourself before Pietro decides to," a motherly smile met a greedy smile and Kurt disappeared around the door. "Now you," the rolling pin was lifted and pointed again at a, now protected, stomach, "go and have some breakfast. Wanda you better get off those stairs young lady."

Turning to the stairs Raven began to ascend them, no doubt to wake Erik, who was trained not to hit his alarm, "he onlah doesn't cuz his wahfe would kill him if he hit her… even bah accident," Rogue muttered to herself as she glared after her mother, ignoring as her step-sister Wanda jumped from the banisters she had just slid down, with a cheery smile.

"Hey."

The kitchen was empty apart from Kurt who piled numerous pancakes on spotting his sister and step-sister enter it, Rogue only waited until she was comfortable with a single pancake before her, before she turned to Wanda with a grumpy, tired frown. "Whah ahre ya in such a good mood ahn so awake ahn all?"

"We have chemistry this morning and I overheard the Head telling the cheerleaders and jocks they'd be practising all the way through it…so no preps at all today! And besides, when mom screamed at you this morning it woke me up; so I don't need a new alarm clock cuz I didn't break mine," Wanda stuck her tongue out at Rogue with a laugh.

"Bitch."

VvVvVvV

_Period 3 & 4 Chemistry, 10:50am_

"Ms Monroe if you would please turn back round and get on with your work…thank you," however as soon as the teacher's back was turned once again the paper was ignored and Tabby resumed staring out of the window with Rogue and Wanda.

"Bastard, he always picks on me; he never says a single thing to you two."

With a sigh Wanda turned to gaze piteously at Tabby, "that would be because we scare the hell out of him," to prove her point, Wanda watched as the teacher paused at their desk, but she pretended to be still staring out of the window. Being secretly watched by all three girls, the teacher rung his hands together as he stared at Wanda's back, his mouth open ready to speak…but he thought better of it and instead turned back to Tabby with a frown.

"If I have to tell you to turn back to your paper one more time, Miss Monroe, then I'll put you in detention," a sound of annoyance met his point but Tabby turned back to her paper anyway, at least, until he'd turned away at which point she turned straight back to Wanda and Rogue.

A smirk was waiting for her but Tabby ignored it, "fine, you win," Wanda took the response and turned back to the window, staring out of it again and laughing as the Cheerleaders pyramid collapsed.

"Whah is Lexa even out there?" Shaking her head disbelievingly Rogue turned back to the rest of her table and looked across it at Tabby with a questioning look, "don't give meh that 'what' look Tabby, ya live in tha same house as tha girl."

"Prep…she is, like, not a girl, she is a total prep," Kitty gazed out of the window with a sigh and turned back, "what is with them anyway? They think, like, just coz they can get the hottest guys in school they're the, like, leaders of us all. Don't take that the wrong way Piotr," Kitty gave her boyfriend a dazzling smile and then turned back to the others.

"Na, she ain't a prep; she ain't…preppy enough, ahn there's something else 'bout her that makes her different from tha rest of them," all heads turned to view Lexa as the girl tossed locks of glossy, midnight blue hair out of her face, "ah mean, come on; what kahnd of prep would dah (dye) her hair midnahght blue?"

Nods from around the table met her remarks, "ja, boot choice; it iss hers."

"Totally Piotr hun, but if she was, like, a prep then the choice wouldn't of even run through her head," Kitty wistfully fingered a lock of her own glossy brown hair, before she tossed it over her shoulder into the rest of her ponytail, adjusting her glasses as she resumed her work. "Anyway, I don't see why you guys, like, care; prep or no prep she is so not one of us or you."

More nods met the remark, but as Wanda turned back to the window she shook her head and muttered to herself, "but she doesn't fit in with the preps; she fits in with us."

"That's a matter of choice Sheila," John fiddled with Wanda's pen from next to her and gave her a smile, "she wants to fit in with those guys then so be it, oy don't think she should either but that's for her to decide."

"And anyway; she seems to like fitting in with them, she was all on about making up the newest cheerleading regime this morning," all of the table stared wide-eyed at Tabby and she put her hands up defensively, "we live in the same house!" Work was resumed at this reassuring point but Tabby continued, "its not like I really know her or that much about her either; Logan and Ororo only got married a couple of weeks ago so we've been living with each other for a really short time."

"Do ya evah call Ororo mahm or summit lahke that?" Perked eyebrows appeared around the table, although most faces stayed tuned into their work.

Tabby was one of those with a raised eyebrow and it raised higher as Rogue gave her a 'what did I do now?' look, "she's only my foster mom, its not like she's my real mom or anything like that."

"So?"

"So. She's not my real mum so I don't feel like calling- "

The interruption was hardly acknowledged as it was usual with John, "but its not like you'll go back to your dad any time soon is it? I mean, come on; he's a bastard and a major asshole to you so you'll probably stick with Mrs Monroe."

A smile was given to him for his comment but Wanda spoke up before Tabby could utter a single word, another interrupting habit also ignored, as it was inevitable Wanda would pick it up from John, seeing the amount of time they spent together. "Just because your in her class, John, doesn't mean you always have to call her Mrs Monroe, just call her Ororo," she turned to Tabby, "and anyway- "

"Hey, like, check Lexa out!" Every head on the desk turned from work to the window and everyone watched as Lexa began to start another fight with Crystal.

VvVvVvV

_Cheerleading Practice, 11:00am_

"Ok girls, we have to kick those Rosendale's asses in this Cheerleading tournament, not to mention the football matches, so we need a regime to beat them all- "

"And I suppose you have the regime to do it?" Crystal smirked as the other Cheerleaders laughed due to her remark, it was well known both girls were forever competing with each other.

"No, its called teamwork Crystal, something I'm not sure your aware about, so why don't you take your head out of your stuck up ass and think about someone apart from yourself for fu- "

"Number one: watch your language, and number two: I do think about other people, that's why I always dress to impress," more giggling met her remark.

"Why don't we get on with the regime?" Jean bit her lip as she watched Lexa and Crystal size up, a regular occurrence and it wasn't new that Jean was always trying to split it up, being Lexa's new step-sister she was bound to, "come on guys…the regime?"

It was hard to unclench her fists, but Lexa managed it and she faced Jean with a forced smile although no one noticed just how forced it was, "sure Jeannie, why doesn't Miss 'My fat ass comes first' start?"

"Fine…bitch," the last remark was muttered under her breath as, even though she tried not to show it, Crystal was a bit scared of Lexa's habit to sort her problems with physical actions rather than verbal, but verbal attacks were just as vicious from her.

"Aw, I was hoping that would be violent!"

"It nevah is Wanda, Jeannie always splits them up," a roll of her eyes showed Rogue was fed up with the fighting by now, or more bored, "but if that bitch picks ohn her one mohr tahme ah'll be tha one getting violent."

"Now that, mates, will be something to watch; and oy will so be watching!"

VvVvVvV

_Lunchtime; Prep/Jock Table, 12:30pm_

"Shit homme! Kick ass party or what?" High fives were exchanged and Remy puffed his chest proudly.

"Man that party rocked, and my step-mom…she just thought it was another innocent little sleepover; how naïve is she?"

A voice spoke up behind the group and Pietro jumped at the familiarity of it, "probablah real naïve ta marrah a guy with an ass of a son lahke ya," spotting the surprise, Rogue smirked, although the only expression she gave to the rest of the gang was a perked eyebrow and an uninterested look. "Watcha lookin at?" They all turned back to their trays quickly, their gazes occasionally slipping back to Rogue and Wanda, who stood behind her friend, looking around in an uninterested fashion.

"What d' y' want Chere?"

She turned, her face a picture of annoyance, and gave Remy one of her favourite death glares; created specially for the sole purpose of his existence, "t' talk t' mah step-brothah, not ya."

A hand clutched at his chest Remy looked offended, "y' wound dis Cajun," the sparkle in his eye gave him away but Rogue ignored it and turned to Pietro.

"What do you want coz I'm busy, and I don't like getting interruptions from the likes of you," confidence elevated as the habitants of the table laughed uproariously and Pietro smirked, "so if you don't mind sis, Rogue, piss of and go back to your freaks."

John raised an eyebrow as he joined Wanda and interrupted the fresh laughter, "now oy don't think that's a way to speak to your sisters," he smiled at Wanda who returned the gesture.

"Yeh? Well it ain't y' business homme."

"Do oy look loyke (like) a house to ya mate?"

Remy laughed and put an arm satisfactorily around Belle's shoulder as she gave her trademark tinkling laugh, specially reserved from her boyfriend, "don' be stupid darlin', it means man a la francais (in french)." Belle flashed perfectly straight, white teeth as she laughed and shook glorious locks of blonde hair over her shoulder like they do in the movies.

"Oh, royght…" John frowned at Pietro as the jocklaughed and he took his lighter out of his pocket, flipping it on and off as his eyes flashed with the same shine of the embers.

A chair was scraped back and Pietro faced off John, "you threatening me?"

However his shove was blocked as Pietro himself was shoved back, "it's a habit you asshole," Wanda stood between the two with her arms crossed and didn't bother even seeming to be grateful as Crystal charmed Wanda's fuming brother back into his chair. Not even bothering to look at John Wanda hissed back to him, trying to hide the amusement, "Johnny stop with the faces."

"Looks like the fille knows the homme back t' front," Remy turned from the table to face Wanda, "y' two close Chere?"

The smirk was turned to Rogue as she spoke up, "shut it Swamp Rat, yahre version of 'close' is a lot different ta ahres, coz we actually have dignity," a gaze lingered on Belle before it switched to Crystal and then to Pietro. "Move, ah need ta talk."

"Ask me politely."

A smirk changed to regret as a single snarl crossed the Goth's face, and she leant down to Pietro so she could hiss in his ear, "up. Now."

"Why don't you go and crawl back into the hole you appeared from and leave my boyfriend alone?"

Rogue turned to make a sniping comment to Crystal, but was beat to it by Lexa herself, "why don't you shut up Mrs 'I have no dignity as you can tell by this top,' if the girl wants to talk to her brother then that's Pietro's choice…or more likely hers," a smirk met a smirk and Pietro watched the exchange with interest before he was dragged to his feet.

"Move. C'ya Lexa," to her surprise Lexa found herself being given a rare smile from not only Rogue but also Wanda and John, but the smile disappeared and Rogue turned to Remy who looked as though he was going to say something, "fuck off Swamp Rat."

VvVvVvV

_Lunchtime; Geek Table, 12:45pm_

"Yuck, that is totally gross," the tray was pushed to the middle of the table and Kitty sighed, "Piotr why don't you, like, eat it or summit?"

"Yup, mine be pleasure," Kitty didn't even properly acknowledge this, she just gave a wistful nod and sighed with her head rested on a hand.

The gaze lingered on Lance, and Kitty smile dreamily to herself, 'if I only had a chance to go over and speak to them…' as if in a trance Kitty turned to Kurt, "Kurt, like, you said Tabby left her book in chemistry?" His response was a nod as he focussed on completing a difficult maths quiz he had volunteered for, that was until a shriek brought him to life, "KURT!"

"Yeh! What!"

"The book, give it," Kitty's wide eyes returned to half closed as the book passed owners and her dreamy smile resumed, as if she was in a trance she stood up with the book clasped to her chest. "See you guys later, I'll just go and return it…see you Peter. hun."

Looking up from his checking, Piotr seemed to forget Todd's homework as he watched Kitty walk away, her eyes were focussed on someone and he couldn't tell who but whoever it was seemed to have her entranced…a wince escaped his lips as Kitty narrowly missed the bin and he turned back to the table, "vat is up vith Katya? She called Peter me…"

"No Piotr, it is: 'she called me Peter'," Amanda smiled at Piotr who frowned confusedly before repeating after her, "good. But yes, she did seem rather lost." Nods met the comment as people focussed on their lunches whilst others concentrated on extra homework.

Her throat parched from the loss of distance between them, her eyes drawn from him and her voice breathless, she repeated the sentence she had been practising in her head and to her relief got it word for word, "like, hey Tabby."

"Watcha doing over here Kitty? This isn't your area," suspicion was the only emotion that crossed through Tabby's mind and she showed it in her frown.

"Book…chemistry…" Kitty could feel all eyes turn to her, but not his yet, "uh," she raised her voice slightly to attract attention, "you, like, left your chemistry book in the lesson." She waved the book mentioned desperately as his eyes stayed focussed on the book, before she gave it to Tabby, "Kurt found it and gave it me so I could, like, return it to you. Don't know why you'd forget a book Tabby; living with a geek and all," it was a last resort and Kitty gave up hope; jokes wouldn't attract his attention he was too…too serious and mature for that, but she tried anyway and laughed slightly. It was her own special laugh that seemed to sparkle invisibly at people, it was the only one that seemed to attract guys' attention and she knew it had worked…his eyes tuned in on her, Kitty could feel them boring into her and she blushed furiously; her cheeks burning and colouring a bright pinkish glow.

Brushing a lock of her bangs out of her eyes Kitty managed a sneak peek at Lance and began to blush a crimson colour as she saw him smile, but as soon as the expression appeared it vanished; that was a problem with Goths, the moment any hint of happiness appears on them they hide it away again. She nervously tried to adjust her glasses but her hands were shaking so much that they slipped and she knocked them off onto the ground, "oh no…"

"Oh god," the mutter was quiet and Kitty didn't hear it, but Rogue certainly did and she followed Tabby's gaze to Lance who had shot up at the panicky note in Kitty's voice, Tabby shook her head as she worked it out but Rogue simply smirked before she informed Wanda. Well…it was only natural she was told, they were best friends after all, and therefore it was no surprise John was the next to know as Wanda whispered it to him.

"Here," chunky glasses exchanged hands between Kitty and Lance, but that didn't make both catch their breath, it was the slight contact as Lance's hands…accidentally on purpose…slipped onto hers, "you ever thought of contacts? They're much more handy you know; no more accidents and fears you'll either drop them or have them dropped," he smirked, but secretly sent a glare towards the jock and preps' table.

"Oh, yeh, I was, like, considering it, like, you know?" Kitty clutched her hands to herself after putting her glasses on, secretly wiping off the sweat from her palms. "Well, I better be, like, getting back to my table you know? Homework, like, awaits and all," she giggled nervously but blushed crimson when Lance gave her a smile, "bye Tabith- "

"Tabby, just call me Tabby ok?"

"OK…c'ya Tabby?"

Tabby smirked and waved to Kitty, before she turned back to Lance, "so whats happening there?"

"Dunno what your talking about…" but Lance's smile showed a whole different story…

End of Chapter

Right…well I hope people have actually got through all of that so they're reading this because I'm not too sure it was very…gripping, if you know what I mean. What did you think about it? and what improvements can I make? Please help me! Ooh! And what about any Birthday Greetings! Thanks, luv Thrills, xxx


	2. Meet the Goths

Another time, another chapter, and I am SO happy at the responses I got for this story! Thank you all! so I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much, but don't forget to give me your views at the end by reviewing; its always SO useful! Ooh! Forgot to mention; two NEW characters ALREADY! And their pets too. They will be introduced to this chapter so I really hope you enjoy it and them :D

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_Emphasised words are in italic_

If this – is put after words it means an interruption

Chapter 2

VvV Meet the Goths VvV

_Friday Afternoon; Maximoff Household, EntranceHall;3:10pm_

Wanda stepped into the house and immediately she knew it was the day her half-sister and cousin would be arriving; the marble floor and staircase sparkled, the glass hanging from the chandelier reflected rainbow lights over the hall and the windows were so clear Wanda could see a minuscule bug easily as it landed on the other side. But as soon as it appeared Raven rapped the windows viciously and it flew away, then Wanda wished she could too when Raven's gaze landed, with an accompanied shriek, on her shoes. "WANDA MAXIMOFF! DO NOT STEP ANY FURTHER! Take those shoes off now! Why are they so filthy!"

"Walked home with Rogue and John over the field…is this all really necessary? It just makes the place look creepy…" Rogue joined Wanda on the step and didn't even allow Raven time to scream at her before both muddy DocMartens were removed, then her gaze followed Wanda's around the entrance hall and she raised both eyebrows.

"Ah agree…have ya evah considered goin ta a doctah? Coz ah swear ya have- "

"Rogue Anna-Marie Maximoff! If you even think of saying what I think you are going to say then you will go to your room, and you'll tidy it while your at it," this time it was a scrubbing brush pointed like a dagger at Rogue's stomach and, on impulse, both Rogue and her step-sister covered themselves.

Ignoring her mother's comment and instead, by habit of saying what she thinks, Rogue carried on; "what? The fact that you have an obsessive compulsive disorder in the cleaning area?" a choking sound came from Wanda and as Rogue turned to her, she saw Wanda leaning forward, choking on her own laughter.

Furious, Raven poked both girls in the stomach as Wanda straightened, only to have her step-daughter double up again in laughter as Rogue groaned, after receiving an extremely painful poke. "Right! Go to your room," Raven turned from Rogue who stumbled up the stairs; clutching her stomach, to Wanda who straightened and tried to control her laughter, but the fact Rogue was now pulling faces behind her didn't help and Wanda doubled up again. "And you: to your room now!"

Wanda stumbled towards the stairs, managing to control her laughter, "Rogue you bitch!"

"LANGUAGE!" Raven's shriek was ignored as Wanda chased Rogue up the stairs, both girls shrieking loudly.

VvVvVvV

_Friday Afternoon; Maximoff Household, Driveway; 3:20pm_

"Ah feel lahke a soldier," Rogue scratched and pulled at suit-like trousers she had been forced to wear and huffed, "ahn these trousers ahre annoying tha hell outah meh!"

Giving a shake of his head in response Kurt replied, "leave it alone, how do you think Amanda feels; she has to wear a pair of those everytime she goes to church!"

Rogue turned to Wanda and both girls rolled their eyes, speaking simultaneously, "hear we go again with Amanda!" they doubled over in laughter but straightened their faces as Eric raised an eyebrow in their direction.

"Come now girls, behave."

Pietro looked up at his father from where he stood and frowned at his sisters, "I don't think that's possible father," Eric smiled down at his son in approval, not noticing as Rogue placed a significant finger up at her step-brother and as Wanda crossed a hand over her throat in a death threat. Pietro would have responded by mouthing obscene words at them, however Kurt placed a hand over his mouth with simple words of caution.

"Don't aggravate them Pietro."

"Shut it geekazoid," Pietro grabbed Kurt's wrist as he hissed at him and twisted it behind the geek's back, but moments later the jock was shoved off of Kurt as a force jumped onto his back.

Both Wanda and Pietro fell onto the ground, the former falling onto her brother as they rolled over, landing in the grass where Wanda began to hit her brother's chest, being kneed in retaliation, both ignoring their step-mother's shrieks and their father's yells. Rogue however checked on Kurt, making sure his hand was ok before she turned to Pietro and Wanda; watching as the tables turned and as Pietro rolled them over so he was the one attacking from above.

But that soon changed again, and Pietro was thrown off of Wanda as both he and Rogue rolled into the shrubs; having Rogue thrust herself at him in a rugby tackle was bound to make him fall off Wanda and once again the hitting and kicking resumed. But this time it was accompanied by cheers of encouragement to Rogue from Wanda, anxious cries from both Kurt and Eric, and shrieks about the state of her shrubs coming from Raven. No one noticed as two Porsche Boxsters pulled up on the driveway: one black Porsche with purple Chinese symbols decorating the back of it, with its black roof down, and a plain, forest-green Porsche, again with its black roof down.

Two girls stepped out of their cars, raising an eyebrow and sharing a look as they watched Pietro and Rogue brawling, before they both bent back down, picking their dogs up out of their cars, one picking up a black Labrador puppy, and the other picking up a black and white, old English bulldog puppy. They walked over to the apparent family, who were so engrossed in the fight that they didn't notice the girls.

"GET UP NOW! If those girls were here I don't know WHAT they'd think of you both!" Raven's shrieking echoed over the drive and both girls shared another look as the dogs' whimpering was drowned out.

Another voice spoke up and the girls turned to look at Eric, "please children, Pietro you are more mature than that and should be acting like a gentleman, and Rogue you should be acting like…well, not like that." He shrugged as Raven shot him a glare and she finished her husband's sentence alternatively.

"You should be acting more like a lady!"

These words seemed to strike something in Rogue who began to beat Pietro more ferociously, but then as Wanda turned slightly to give her mother a 'don't even try' look, she spotted the girls who were intrigued by the fight and she ran to her siblings, hissing to them as she dragged Rogue away. "Get up you assholes…stop it…no Pietro leave it; look next to mum," Pietro turned around and looked to the left of his mother and his jaw dropped in horror.

"Shit!"

Red; that was the exact colour of Raven's face but it seemed to colour further, to a shade that represented magenta, "PIETRO! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"Son, I would expect more from- " Eric paused as he spotted Pietro staring at someone next to Raven, and he turned to his wife, noticing both of the new girls with an 'oops' look and he mouthed something that looked a lot like 'uh oh.'

Raven however was still oblivious to the girls standing right beside her until she caught Eric's shocked gaze, "what are you looking at now?" She turned to face her husband properly and then the cars caught her eye, "bloody hell!"

"Raven, language!" Eric faced his wife with a shocked expression and then turned to face what she was looking at and swore himself, but a bit more foully.

"Nice aren't they?" Betsy managed to keep a straight face as people turned to her, following the lead down to her black Labrador and then turning to her cousin Lorna, taking in the Old English Bulldog puppy she was cradling in one arm. Rogue and Wanda smirked, Eric raised both eyebrows but chose to say nothing, Pietro snarled at the girls' appearances and Kurt hid behind his father slightly, but Raven was a different matter; her eyes widened in horror and she opened her mouth to protest.

A shake of her head was all she needed to hush Raven up as Wanda laid her eyes onto, what she guessed to be, her half-sister and half-cousin, she new that Raven would hate Lorna and Betsy's style…right from the moment the two girls stepped out of their cars it would be obvious to both girls that Raven wouldn't be happy. It was the whole image of the house; a large posh house with perfectly fresh, lush green grass, the house itself was spotless and looked beautiful like those rich peoples' houses in the movies, apart from the fact two people were brawling outside…but that just added to the view.

Wanda took in the spiked collar clinging to Lorna's neck, the matching collar that decorated both wrists and the multiple silver earrings and studs dotted over the girl's ears and the extra stud stuck through the girls' nose. Dark green jeans with rips all up the sides, a black tank top that was only big enough to reach an inch below Lorna's bust before the material stopped and revealed pale skin, hidden slightly by a fish-net top. The fish-net top draped over Lorna's shoulders and ended above her navel and at the elbows, so it wasn't like she was hiding much; then the look that the skull, imprinted onto her black top, gave…well it just completed the ultra-gothic look. Of course the black combat boots and dark make-up just didn't help to the look…and then there was Lorna's hair. It was dyed dark green and if it wasn't gelled up it would of reached to the girls chin, but it _was_ gelled up; in spikes that shaped around the girls head in a spiral, sticking out in a perfect twist of spikes.

(If you want to see an excellent picture for this I got the design from http/ hostingprod .com/ xmen. html (remove the spaces first though) just click on the design labelled **Jaden** in the **Original X-Characters **section. It should work, but if not then go onto Google Images and type in Rogue, then select the cartoon of Rogue and Kurt and it takes you to the site.)

Then Wanda's eyes travelled to Lorna's dog, taking in the dogs' collar, which was black with a polka-dot pattern on it with the polka-dots the same forest-green as Lorna's car. And then Wanda took in the single bracelet/collar-strap just above the dogs' left paw, which was also decorated in polka dots. Then Wanda's eyes travelled to the dogs' face and she smiled at how sweet the dog looked; with its wrinkled face that drooped, even though the dog was perfectly happy.

Lorna raised a single hand in greeting and showed numerous black and silver rings dotting her fingers, and nails painted a rich forest-green, "hi." That was it; no thanks for letting us stay here, no apologies for her ultra gothic look that made Raven's lip curl slightly, although to be truthful Raven should have been used to it by now; what with her two daughters that stood side by side in slight shadow behind the woman.

They definitely approved, and both Betsy and Lorna could tell, because Lorna could see them looking her up and down, both nodding to show they liked what they saw and then their eyes turned to Betsy and satisfied smirks unfolded again.

She wore a dark purple top, a sleeve hung from her left shoulder and the bust line was quite low, the other side had no sleeve but instead revealed a permanent tattoo on the right shoulder; of a small, purple devil, sticking a black forked tongue out at its audience as it curled around its own pointed tail. Betsy's top had black, curling writing imprinted on it, 'don't blame me if you get attracted, its not like I care,' and this comment caused Rogue to let out a small hiss of laughter.

The top finished above her navel and revealed a black belly-button ring shaped in the form of spikes, her hair was tucked behind her ears to reveal a skull and cross bones, dangling earring in a single ear and two silver hoop earrings in the other. The choker around Betsy's neck was plain black and she had dozens of thick, chunky black and purple bangles lining from her wrists all the way to her elbows. Her trousers were black and baggy, and tucked into violet boots that had two inch stiletto heels. Then there was Betsy's hair, which was a dark purple with black highlights, done in a side-parting so that most of it covered the whole of one eye. With the dark purple eyeshadow, the heavy amounts of mascara and eyeshadow and the purple lipstick, it was obvious they just took in two new Goths to the family. (I kinda took the hair idea and the look, from the design of Risty but just switch the colours around and changed the design slightly, you know.)

Then Betsy felt pressure on her leg and she crouched down, picking up her black Labrador puppy that had jumped up and placed its front paws on Betsy's leg; begging to be picked up. Betsy turned her dog so it was facing her and she held it by the sides, lifting the puppy so that Betsy held it face to face, admiring the plain dark purple collar around its neck, before she kissed it on the nose and put her dog back on the ground.

"Hi, I'm Betsy, and this is Lorna, Polaris and Psylocke," everyone looked around in confusion for the two other people mentioned and Betsy rolled her eyes. This time she indicated to the dogs, pointing at Lorna's dog "this is Polaris," pointing at her own dog "and this is Psylocke." (So sorry! I **really** couldn't resist!)

Raven's eyes widened further and she clutched at her chest, "you have dogs!"

Lorna rolled her eyes, "uh yeh, that's what they're called…" Lorna perked an eyebrow at Raven who nodded and then turned to her husband, whispering in his ear.

"Not dogs, I can't handle dogs; they'll ruin the house!"

"Calm down darling, they'll be fine." Turning back to the girls with a smile Eric looked down at the dogs, "are they house trained?"

"Yup, my luv is completely carpet friendly and so is Polaris," giving an 100Watt smile, Betsy picked up her dog again and then turned to the cars, "I'm sure your boys wouldn't mind taking our stuff for us? It's a bit heavy," Betsy gave Lorna a secretive smirk that Pietro didn't notice, and instead he accepted the challenge.

"Whatever; nothing I can't handle," he turned to Kurt with raised eyebrows, "come on Geekazoid."

_Entrance Hall_

"Nice place you got here," Lorna placed Polaris on the floor and the dog began sniffing around, joined quickly by Psylocke who bounded around happily; investigating every corner possible, occasionally sliding on the floor. Looking towards Raven, who was watching the dogs suspiciously, Lorna smirked. "Polar; that's **his** nickname, is a boy, and Psy, that's **her** nickname, is a girl," she laughed as Raven looked like she was going to faint and followed Rogue into the living room, turning back to Raven, "sorry, did I say boy? I meant girls: they're both girls; Polar is a she, not a he."

Raven sighed and leant against her husband, "thank god!"

Both girls were followed by their dogs and Psy bounded around the living room, whilst Polar kept her nose to the ground; sniffing about and occasionally turning around with her nose still on the ground, moving back to an area to sniff it again before she moved on. Betsy turned around hearing complaining and watched as Pietro lugged her massive suitcase into the hall, leaning against a wall to take a rest.

"What the **hell** is in here!"

Wanda and Rogue laughed with Betsy and Lorna, "clothes ya dumb ass."

"Language!" the word was only hissed in Rogue's ear, but it was just as loud and Rogue shut up immediately, but she resumed her language as Raven and Eric went to their bedroom, both Rogue and Wanda taking the fellow Goths on a grand tour of the house.

VvVvVvV

_Friday Afternoon; Maximoff Household, Living Room; 5:00pm_

Wanda sat one the sofa with one leg crossed over the other, leaning against the back of the sofa as she controlled her racer with a single finger on the steering pad, smirking whilst she made a sharp turn to make her car do a stylish doughnut over the finish line. "I win again," turning to smirk at Rogue, Wanda was ignored and once again Rogue started another game. She sat forward, her shoulders hunched as she leaned into the TV; leaning with the car as it steered around corners, her hair was everywhere form the amount of twisting she had done and Wanda could tell she was concentrating hard, because she could see the tip of Rogue's tongue poking out of her mouth as she raced.

With a sneaky peek at Wanda, Rogue turned back to the game and veered the steering control suddenly, laughing as her car smashed into Wanda's; hurling it out of the race track and Rogue sped over the finish line with her own, scruffy doughnut. "Ah win."

"Hey, you cheater!" Wanda scowled at Rogue who just carried on laughing before she jumped on her and tackled her on the sofa.

"When tha tables ahre turned against ya, turn them so they're fohr ya…whethah cheating is involved is a different storah. Besahdes; ah didn't cheat, ah just accidentally smashed inta yahre car." Rogue fought back and laughed again as Wanda's shriek echoed around the room: Rogue had just ruined her hair.

Wanda growled, flattening her hair as she made to stand up as the doorbell rang, "accidentally my ass," but no sooner had she taken a step then Rogue had pushed herself so she was standing on the sofa and she jumped over it, running ahead of Wanda.

"AH GOT IT!"

"YOU COULD OF SAID SO I DIDN'T HAVE TO GET UP, BITCH!"

"WANDA MAXMIMOFF; YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY."

Rogue laughed as she ran to the door, being accompanied by Polar and Psy who bounded ahead of her, both of them putting their feet up onto the door until Rogue had turned the handle and swung it open. She perked an eyebrow at the empty gap in the door but just as she was about to close it again someone stepped out, "'ello Cherie."

Jumping a mile backwards, Rogue clutched at her chest, the fact she was surprised wasn't helped by Polar and Psy who were both barking loudly, "GAH! OH MA GAWD! YA SCARED THA SHIT OUTA MEH!"

"LANGUAGE ROGUE!"

"Yeh Rogue," Wanda laughed as she joined Rogue but the door but only received a light punch in the shoulder in response, so inevitably she punched back and got a shove in the chest that she gladly returned. The play-fight could have lasted a while longer if Remy hadn't cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself. "What!"

Raven appeared on the stairs and scowled, ringing the flannel she held in her hands, "don't be so rude to guests Wanda!"

The girl in question rolled her eyes and managed to speak politely enough through gritted teeth, "how can I help you."

"It helps if y' don' speak through y' teeth Rouge (red,)" Remy turned back to Rogue, "Pietro in?"

"Hey Remy, wassup?" Pietro walked over to the door and both he and Remy hit their knuckles together and clapped each other on the back.

"Y' wanna come t' de park et get de ol' soccer ball up et runnin?"

Descending the last step, Raven smiled at Remy, "he'll be coming out in a minute; he just needs to tidy his room up a bit," her frown landed on Pietro who looked shiftily at his feet, "now." After watching his son run off she gestured to Rogue and Wanda, "why don't you accompany these two back to the living room? Girls," her voice growled menacingly at the girls, "be nice to our guest."

The girls were silent as they led Remy to the living room, ignoring the Cajun who stooped down to pat both dogs on the head as Psy jumped at his legs and as Polar sniffed his shoes cautiously.

A chair sat around unoccupied and Remy took it, immediately being climbed on by Psy, watching as Rogue and Wanda resumed their game but not before chucking him a packet of crisps and introducing a him to a book on vampires that soon lowered to reveal a girl sitting with a frown behind it, "Remy this is Lorna and Lorna this is Remy."

She eyed him suspiciously, "hi…" and her book only went back up to cover her face after she had picked up Polar and sat the dog on her lap and after Remy had replied.

Remy sat watching the game and playing with Psy until he felt another presence entering the room and he turned, expecting to find Pietro but his smile faltered when a girl walked in, although it did light up again as he took in her body structure, 'nice tits…and one **hell** of a nice ass.' He watched it as the girl headed to Wanda and Rogue, still unnoticed by either of them; "HEY LUVS!" Her shout was followed by two shrieks and the lowering of Lorna's book, but Psylocke was a bit more enthusiastic, barking madly and jumping off of Remy's lap to bound over to her owner, who picked the dog up and patted her head.

"Don't do that ta meh!"

Betsy laughed at Rogue's response and jumped over the sofa, plonking herself between Wanda and Rogue with Psy, and Lorna's book once again lifted up to reveal her dog and to hide her face, "how could I resist luv? Besides, you deserved it: you nicked all the crisps," she patted her stomach as it growled, "gotta stop me luv from complaining."

Her smile was 100Watt as Rogue and Wanda gave her equally frightening glares but they quickly shoved a packed of crisps in her lap and continued the game. But it was when Betsy had to reach up to catch the crisps, which Rogue seemed to be aiming for above Betsy's head and out of the door, that she noticed Remy and she caught the crisps before standing up to walk over to him, "well, well, now who are you?"

"Betsy, do him a favour and leave him be."

"Why would I wanna leave such a cutie alone, luvs?" Betsy let out a laugh that rang sweetly in Remy's ears and it had the effect it always did on guys, one minute they were looking at her and the next their eyes were attached to her. She ran a finger softly down Remy's cheek and lifted his chin up so he was gazing at her face, not her chest…although, this being Betsy and all; she was used to it, "what's your name cutie."

"Remy this is our cousin Betsy ahn Betsy this is Remy; he's one of Pietro's **jock** friends come to play **soccer** with him," the words had the effect Rogue wanted; no Goth was going to fall for a jock, and Betsy proved this by releasing his chin reluctantly.

With a sigh Betsy got up and plonked herself back on the sofa, turning to Wanda, "but he doesn't look like a jock…"

"Remy take dat as a compliment."

The Cajun was ignored and Betsy continued, "and he doesn't sound **or** speak like one…he sounds like a Cajun!" The word was spoken with enthusiasm and accompanied with a dreamy sigh, but luckily for the other Goths it was at that moment Pietro returned and no one felt any need to respond.

"Come on Remy, lets go play some soccer," Pietro rolled his eyes as his mother entered the room, giving a suggestion as she did, and with a sigh he complied, "fine; do any of you girls want to play soccer?"

Rogue just shook her head without bothering to turn from the TV, and Wanda's answer was rushed as she kept her eyes frozen to the screen, "John's gonna be here soon: hates soccer; hates you Pietro, so no."

"Wanda! Don't be so rude, your brother was just trying to be polite, Betsy, Lorna?" Betsy turned and Lorna removed her book, "would you like to?"

Lorna's answer was to simply put up her book to hide Raven but Betsy just gave her most charming smile, 'well, if you can't date 'em, who says you can't play with 'em?' "is that like football?"

"Oui, mais der be a few different rules Chere," Remy's answer was accompanied with a charming smile of his own that made Betsy's heart flutter, but only due to the fact he'd had years of practice with it.

Innocently devilish; that was the only word to describe Betsy's next smile, "I hated football so I'd hate that…so no." she turned to the TV and ignored Pietro's scoffing.

"Football? We're in America not England," he muttered it quietly and to Remy but the comment still received a frown from his step-mother, "well I'll c'ya later then mum; got my mobile on me if ya wanna call." He put up a hand to say goodbye and steered Remy from the room, not even letting him say goodbye; much to Rogue's thanks.

End of Chapter

So…the girls have been introduced! I hope those links helped as well, if not just tell me on a review and I'll try to give you it again. I hope you like Betsy, Lorna and their dogs, I really couldn't resist with the names; Polar and Psy! What am I like! I hope you liked! Keep the reviews rolling and I'll keep the stories running! I'm gonna be cheeky now and say when I get **5 reviews** I'll start on chapter 3…I just cant stand that BIG number on the "hits" column, and like, so few compared to it on my "reviews" column. Is that a deal, or is it a deal? LOL. .x.Thrills.x.


	3. Hate or Love at First Sight

So…looks like I got my five reviews! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and who showed me that this story is worth reviewing. So now on with the plot; you met our two newest people and now they'll meet everyone else, with a few interruptions, some being wanted and others…not.

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_Emphasised words are in italic_

If this – is put after words it means an interruption

Chapter 3

VvV Hate or Love at First Sight VvV

"Come on Lorna! John's waiting, and Betsy and Rogue are getting fed up," sitting down on the stairs Wanda rolled her eyes impatiently, but looked up as a head appeared over the balcony above the Scarlet-clad Goth.

Shyness held Lorna back and she scowled, "I'm not going: I don't want to meet them."

"Come on luv, stop being such a loser. Betsy's met John and they're already friends: you'll love him."

"Ya have ta meet them sometahme!"

John's heads appeared with the other Goths and he sulked when Lorna's head disappeared, "hey, come on mate, oy'm not that bad!" But Lorna didn't reappear, instead her voice echoed down the stairs.

"Go away!"

"Fine then luv, guess you won't mind me taking Polar with us: she needs a walk anyways." Betsy raised an eyebrow and laughed triumphantly as Lorna ran to the staircase and jumped down, two at a time. "Glad you could join us, but the dogs can't come coz I can't be bothered to take them," Betsy laughed, but clung to Lorna's arm as she made to disappear again and instead she swung her around to face John, allowing Wanda to make the introductions.

"This, Lorna, is my **best** friend John," Wanda smiled praisingly up at John and he puffed his chest proudly, but a cough resounded behind her so she tried again, "this is **one** of my **two** best friends. Happy Rogue?" Wanda rolled her eyes at the Goth although she laughed, but then Wanda's smile disappeared and was replaced by a warning scowl. "So you better start acting more friendly to him, coz if someone doesn't like my friends, especially John," Wanda smirked as Rogue cleared her throat again, "and Rogue, then they're just getting on the wrong side of me, but if its those two then they have to die." Betsy laughed amusedly at this announcement and Rogue smirked, "and John, this is my half-sister: Lorna. Lorna; John, John; Lorna."

VvVvVvV

Mud. Mud, mud, mud. The group trudged happily over the field, loving the squelching sound underneath their shoes, imitating it when they felt like and then laughing about how sad they were.

"Did you hear that one!" John laughed maniacally and went back to the spot, standing in a large puddle that made a wet, squelch before it splashed everywhere when John jumped in it.

"JOHN!"

"OW!" having someone grab your ear and pinch it when your least expecting it can be quite painful, and with Wanda's razor-sharp nails added to the equation it can result in whimpering, crying and a red ear. So that's what John did: whimpered and cried until his head was patted sympathetically, in which case he simply played it for all it was worth, earning a giggle from Betsy and continuing pats from Wanda.

"You're such an idiot John."

"Then whah ahre ya so obsessed with tha gah!"

"I am not!"

"Get real luv, even I can see it."

"Not I'm not!"

"Ahre ta!"

"Shut it Rogue."

"Bring it bitch."

John ran a hand through his hair in an embarrassed manner and smiled sheepishly at Lorna who laughed, turning to watch Rogue and Wanda shoving each other about as they walked on. Betsy laughed too after watching the sisters for a while and then jogged to catch up with the other two, smirking at John who watched…well, we won't go there…before she provided her opinion. "One of them will fall over soon, and then they'll bring the other down with them. Most likely into the-"

A screech and squelch interrupted Betsy, who laughed as John finished her remark, "mud?"

"Looks like it luv."

They all stopped and witnessed Rogue being dragged down next to Wanda as the muddy, scarlet Goth pulled on her sister's sleeve in an attempt to get back up. John laughed and walked back to help them, pulling Wanda up from the mud and helping her wipe as much as he could off of her. Although, the big mistake was not helping Rogue up, so she found her own way up and got her own back: pushing Wanda viciously with a smirk, laughing triumphantly as she fell onto John who landed in the mud, with Wanda on top of him.

Rogue ran on towards Betsy and Lorna who laughed with her, but then they all silenced as they watched Wanda and John just staring at each other, that was, until the 'best friends' noticed the silence and Wanda quickly got up, laughing nervously. You could imagine the awkwardness of the situation…all five of them just looking at each other and the ground, trying desperately hard not to look at each other, but they were soon interrupted.

"What the fuck are you freaks doing!" leading his group towards the five Goths, Pietro watched as they regrouped to face their common enemy, something Betsy and Lorna could tell by instinct and the fact that Pietro just seemed that type of guy.

"Just having a bit of fun in the mud, they'll probably start mud-wrestling knowing their type," Lexa laughed from her place next to Pietro at the lead of the group, trying to hide the guilt in her eyes. "You never know what those kind of freaks get up to."

"Yeh, well you would, you're practically one of them."

"Shut it Crystal," Wanda took a step forward, a scowl gracing her previously confused features. "The Barbie Dolls are the biggest freaks in this school: just look at you," she eyed the 'Doll' up and down and snarled. Belladonna huffed from her place next to Remy, and clung to his arm as she caught her boyfriend smirking at Rogue.

"I t'ink y'll find dat we'd be de least freakish in dis school: jus' look at who's de popular people et who's de losers in dis school et y' can find y' freaks. Dat would be toi."

"Rich coming from you; where'd you get your clothes? A trash can?" Betsy smirked at her cousins remark and waited for a reply from the stranger, perking an eyebrow as Belle's eyes found her own, unique, purple ones. But she turned as a voice spoke up from further back in the group, and another person she had never seen before walked to the front. Blonde hair, blue eyes – one of the people she despised the most: he resembled her brother; he resembled the same type of jock he had been; he resembled the same type of football loving, slutty girlfriend type her brother had been.

"I think you'll find that Belladonna's clothes actually have recognisable designed labels, I mean what are you wearing? Ultra-freak?"

Laughs met Warren's statement but the laughter was cut short, "what would you know **Aryan**?"

He faced her: those bright, piercing, sky blue eyes boring into her own and smirked. "I'd know more than you, **violet**."

"Really, I didn't know that Ken's have brains. I thought they were just as plastic as those Barbie Dolls," nodding in the preps' direction, Betsy raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"They ahre, can't ya tell."

Rogue laughed, ignoring Remy as he smirked at her, although Belle soon put a stop to that. "What would y' know, y' just a loser without any real parents ou famille (or family)."

"YA BITCH!" making a lunge for the prep, Rogue's face was a picture of fury and it caused Belle to let out a squeal and hide behind Remy, with Crystal following example behind Pietro, even though he didn't look too confident himself.

"Pietro you fuck ass shit, what the fuck do you think you're doing telling **them**! You little bastard!"

The arguments were soon cut short: John couldn't hold back Rogue for long and he scowled at the group, looking to Remy, "what are you waiting for mate? Get lost."

"Remy t'ink dat de homme be talking sense fo' once," he grabbed hold of Belle's arm viciously and began to walk away from the group, "moi et Belle be goin' t' Remy's house to have a chat." His eyes flashed dangerously and, eventually the crowd thinned until only two people were left still facing each other.

Staring directly into her eyes, Warren smirked "this isn't finished yet **Violet**."

"Fine by me, **Ken**." Betsy watched as he walked away, sighing for some strange reason she couldn't quite make out and then she turned to the last remaining person. "What are you staring at?"

Flicking a strand of midnight blue hair over her shoulder, Lexa scowled, but, to both Betsy and Lorna it really didn't appear to be an attempted prep scowl: it was pure viciousness.

"You think I'd tell you?" she turned to Rogue and paused, "sorry about Pietro being such an ass…he's as dumb as 'Violet's' lover boy." She ignored 'Violet's' scowl. "And as for Belle, that Barbie Doll needs to get those loose screws in her head done back up…in other words: don't listen to her, everything in her head is a pile of shit-"

She would of continued but Rogue looked up, "why do you take it then?"

"Because I just do…" Lexa shrugged and then turned around and walked away, not exactly sure about her own reason.

VvVvVvV

"Nice look Wanda, I really think brown's your colour…not."

David laughed at Tabby's comment and – spotting John's state – made an attempt to impress her, "yeh…but then again, I didn't know John and Wanda liked to roll in the mud; must be the next stage in their 'friendship.'" His attempt worked and Tabby laughed, both of them doing an imitation of John and Wanda: standing as close as possible and looking with 'fake' affection at each other, simultaneously saying 'we're just friends' with as much viciousness as both John and Wanda would.

"Shut it," the imitated girl blushed furiously, which only gave both David and Tabby more reason to tease them.

"Red really is your colour," Tabby smirked and copied Wanda as David spoke, however as Rogue cleared her throat they both looked at her.

"Whah ahre **they** here Tabby? Ahn him." Rogue gestured to David and then over her shoulder at Kitty, who stood next to Lance; looking affectionately up at him whilst Piotr jealously looked on.

"Who are they?"

Tabby turned to the person who spoke up and frowned, "more like who are **you**."

"Names Betsy luv, and this is Lorna." Lorna half raised a hand in greeting but her eyes stayed fixed on Piotr.

"I've never seen anyone so big…"

"What?"

Betsy looked at Lorna, then looked at Piotr, then looked at Lorna, then at Piotr again. Then the Goth followed Piotr's eyes to Kitty, who was noticeably gazing up at Lance, which Betsy took in before raising her eyebrows. Lance had turned to look at the arriving group, only to take in Lorna and he had frozen mid sentence; his mouth hanging open and Kitty's expression had instantly changed to a glare once she had followed his gaze. In a second she had turned to Piotr, no doubt for some comforting and he gave it willingly.

"He's gigantic…you know?"

"Ya, but that's just him. Must be somethin' from Russia. His names Piotr, ahn tha girl besahde him is his girlfriend Kitty and this geek in front of us is David." Rogue laughed and a couple of people joined in. "Ahn that brings meh back to ma first point," she nodded at David and looked at Tabby accusingly, "whats tha geek doing here?"

Standing protectively beside him, Tabby linked her arm into David's ignoring as he blushed, "I invited him."

"Ooh-er."

"Shut it Scarlet. Oh, and I just thought I'd mention; you look like you have sunburn." Wanda blushed further as John laughed at Tabby's comment.

"Na luv, I'd say more of a tomato." Betsy laughed and Tabby joined in.

"She fits in perfectly."

"She always does," Lorna rolled her eyes, hopefully expectant of a similar comment. "Just look at her…she'd be fine wherever she goes: put on a pair of glasses and there's your geek, put on a slutty outfit and you have your prep."

"Ooh I love it! They rock."

"They would, Betsy is my half-sister and Lorna is Betsy's cousin, which means they're related to me." Wanda perked an eyebrow and smirked, glad no more comments were being made about her blushing. "Lorna, Betsy, this is Tabby, David and those three over there are Piotr, Lance and Kitty."

"So how would you guys be related to Rogue then?"

"That's obvious Tabby," David spoke up and caught more attention then he'd expected, making him blush and stutter. "Uh, well…see, Rogue's…well, she's adopted right?"

"Ya…"

"So Betsy would be her adopted-half-sister, and Lorna would be her adopted-half-cousin (is that right!)."

Tabby smiled admiringly at David, "gotcha."

David smiled and then smirked as he made another attempt to impress Tabby, "although, the fact they're related to Wanda wouldn't have anything to do with them rocking. For one, Betsy's only half related, and Lorna's not even blood related. The only thing they probably got from the girl is their obsession with a specific colour." It definitely impressed her and caused Tabby to laugh maniacally, but it didn't only impress Tabby, but John, Rogue and Lance as well, the third having just walked over: Kitty following with a puppy-like adoration. However, Piotr simply stood where he was and watched his girlfriend, slouching gloomily as Kitty admired Lance, although the Goth's eyes kept gluing themselves to Lorna…

"Look um…I think I'm just gonna go check on that guy, you know, the Piotr guy," Lorna stated this and then just walked off, not even greeting the other two who had just walked over.

"**And they called it…Puppy Looooooooove!"**

"Shut it Betsy."

Her footsteps were cautious, and Lorna approached the boy with a nervousness she hadn't felt before: her heart fluttered and caught in her throat, but after a while of standing behind him she managed to speak up, aware of the people watching her from behind. "Hi…"

The words were spoken so softly that Piotr jumped and all the Goth could do was to giggle nervously, something that she'd never even considered doing before, "uh, you are whom?"

"I'm Lorna; Wanda's half sister…you're Piotr right?"

"Ja." He examined her cautiously, but wasn't too keen on what he saw; the makeup marked her as a Goth and the outfit wasn't exactly too inviting for the poor guy. He'd hardly felt more intimidated in his life, and her face was at least five inches below him. The only reason she was as tall as him for the moment was due to Lorna's abnormal hairstyle.

"Nice ta meetcha," she smiled playfully and Piotr smiled just as brightly back: the girl was friendly, polite and at least _she_ was keeping him company, with this train of thought, Piotr turned to the girl who normally would have been in Lorna's place. He wished that he hadn't.

Kitty's arm was rapped around Lance, and he stared adoringly down at the girl as they laughed quietly together; she was the only one that could make the boy laugh and Piotr knew it. And he used to think that he was the only one who could make Kitty's eyes shine so brightly, but Piotr was so wrong and he could see that as he watched Lance.

"So…she's ya girlfriend, huh?"

Following Lorna's gaze to Kitty, Piotr sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "ja."

"Why's she not with you then?"

"Don't know."

"Oh. Some girlfriend huh?"

"Oh no! She wonderful, Kitty be great fun girl. She bootiful (beautiful), friend, kind, Kitty be everything need."

Lorna laughed as Piotr frowned after getting himself in a muddle, "gotcha big guy."

"You nice too though!"

"Thanks."

"Pleasure be mine," they smiled at each other and Lorna blushed at the intensity of his look, before scowling as Piotr turned back to the Kitty girl. This was something that would _not_ last!

End of Chapter

WOOH! I'm on a roll! A chapter for three different stories updated all today in the space of two hours, or even less! Well I hope you liked the different interactions and Belle was such a bitch to Rogue, and John as so cute. Poor Lorna; she's so jealous, and poor Piotr; Kitty was a bit harsh to him. But I think Lorna's got a plan in mind: wow, she's a determined girl! Five reviews please and then I can start next chapter! Or maybe even more! .x.Thrills.x.


	4. Blood Relation

Hey guys…long time AGAIN! I really shouldn't do that, but there ya go. Lol! Thanks for the 5+ reviews! Right, now I made a little mistake in last chappie and I noticed thanks to a couple people (**NaijaStrawberrie** and **MagCat**) but this chapter I shall resolve it and make it look purposeful! Ooh, I'm a genius! (Just to rectify: Lorna is the half-sister, and therefore Betsy is the half-cousin :D ) Oh, and the title is a play on words – this chappie WILL have blood, but only a tiny bit and its about relationships…I thought it would be cool!

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_Emphasised words are in italic_

If this – is put after words it means an interruption

Chapter 4

VvV Blood Relation VvV

_Monday, School, Five minutes till Homeroom_

"How's Ken?"

"Shut up."

"Seen him yet?"

"I said shut up luv!"

"No, you just said shut up. So…gonna take it you haven't seen him?" Watching confusedly as Betsy walked off with an exasperated noise, Lorna just shrugged, "was it something I said?"

Once again in confusion, Lorna turned to the sound of laughter and her eyes locked onto a pair rimmed with bright red, which sparkled viciously. "Who would notice when you spend half the time talking to yourself?" Several girls with similarly rimmed eyes joined in the laughter as they strutted past; they must have been junior year, but they were like miniature versions of the Barbie dolls Lorna had met on Saturday. The one who had spoken had perfectly clear and smooth chocolate brown skin…just like the substance itself and her eyes sparkled and seemed to flow like melted dark chocolate. She was unsurprisingly smirking and looking Lorna up and down as she purposefully strode past…in the direction of the motorbikes and fast cars. The Prep's local hangout before Homeroom Lorna found out as she turned to face them.

And walking past them, having parked his car in the only space available was… "Piotr," Lorna whispered the word as she stared at the giant, watching him moving so gracefully for such a big guy through the preps who crowded out of the way. The glances the Geek received seemed to bounce off of him and Piotr didn't even notice…he was waving straight at her! Lorna felt the heat rising up in her cheeks and she shyly lifted a hand in response, but in a second something had raced past her and Kitty had found herself in Piotr's arms.

Balling her hand into a fist Lorna brought it down so fast that she managed to hit herself in the side but this was ignored and the girl just stomped off as her cousin had done momentarily before. "That cow!" Her hair had flopped down in her face due to her again, but Lorna simply styled it back up with a swift move of her hand, only to encounter a comment from the girl who she had previously seen.

"Oh look; here's Sonic the hedgehog again."

Turning to face the girl, Lorna recognised her as the one who had made the previous comment and then recognised the other girls who had walked with her, but the more interesting people were the others that the girls were hanging around with. They happened to be the girls from Lorna's year: the Barbie dolls. "Nice one Amara." Another girl was recognised…the one who was called 'Crystal,' and – especially for her fellow Goths – Lorna sent her a scowl, which caused the Barbie to rethink her words.

But when another girl; one in 'Amara's' year, spoke up Lorna turned to her curiously, with slight fascination, "actually it would be Manic cuz he has green hair like her."

Disgustedly, Amara turned to her as well; "you actually watch it Jubilee!"

"No!"

"Oh my god! She watches Sonic the Hedgehog! Ugh, she must have been hanging around with that Rahne girl; the one with the werewolf eyebrows."

"She got them plucked!" Trying desperately to defend her friend, Jubilee looked to the girls next to her for help but received nothing…apart from a few other comments.

"You get that _close_ to her!"

"They'll be back in a couple of _hours_."

"Eww! They got that hairy?"

Now this girl was definitely not part of the clan, because as soon as the comments were made she ran off in a torrent of tears, ignoring as her make up smudged. And Amara only looked after her 'friend' Jubilee in self-pity, "why am I stuck with _her_?"

VvVvVvV

_Outside a group of Senior Homerooms_

Comfortingly, Tabby stroked someone's back as they cried piteously into her shoulder, whilst the other Goths looked on. Joining them, Lorna nudged John who looked hopeful at the contact – she still hadn't spoken to him very much. But his face fell as she nodded to Betsy who turned as her own shoulder was prodded by John but she looked straight at Lorna: she was completely used to the one being asked _everything_ mainly because of Lorna's shy nature. "What's up?"

"Dunno. Luv over there," Betsy nodded to the poor girl, "just came crying and said she needed Tabby; I think Rogue must of known her or summit cuz she was really nice and all."

But as Lorna looked back she recognised the straightened hair and the perfected manicure of the nails that gripped Tabby's shoulder, "but she's a prep." This was stated a bit too loudly and Tabby pulled away from her, wiping Jubilee's tears.

Tabby shook her head as she stared at Jubes sympathetically, "attempted Prep: her friends all changed so she's trying to fit in. But failing at it."

"I can't help it, they just won't listen; and I can't leave Rahne cuz she would be all alone…it's not her fault that her hair grows real fast, it's just Rahne! But the werewolf comments are just so harsh."

"If she crahs (cries) one mohr tahme ah'm out of here!" Rogue was no longer so sympathetic and nice to the girl, and even gave her a piece of her own mind. "For gawd's sake how dumb d'ya have ta be; the solution is simply Jubes: just fohrget Amara Aquilla, she's not worth it."

Tabby scowled at Rogue, "Shut it Rogue. And stop going on at her, just because you lost Lexa to that lot doesn't mean that Jubes has to lose Amara too: if you lost something it doesn't mean everyone has to lose it too."

That hit a spot and Rogue's mouth fell open, "she did _not_ just say that!" Gazing wide-eyed at Tabby she shook her head and turned stunned to Wanda, "she _didn't_!" With that she went into her homeroom, storming off just like Lorna and Betsy had both done previously.

A bell sounded through the corridors and people began jostling roughly so the Goths all took that as a sign to go in; not having moved due to their momentary shock at the small yet major argument, "go on Jubes, we'll sort this out later."

"Thanks Tabby," the young girl smiled with a sniff and hitched her bag further onto her shoulder. She was pretty; that was for sure, but she didn't have that certain 'je ne sais quoi' that was often seen in the Preps (the tart factor, lol!). But as Lorna watched the girl with a frown, something else caught her eye…or someone, and as that someone said goodbye to their girlfriend and began to head her way, Lorna smiled.

"Hi Piotr!" She laughed as Piotr looked around for her and noticed the Goth's hair.

"Ah! It be you, hello," he nodded his head politely and Lorna nodded hers, "you have homeroom here?"

"Yeh, you?"

"No. Mine be next room."

Lorna's face fell and she looked at the door he was gesturing to before her face lit up again, "wait no! I think that one is mine!" She examined her timetable and then turned to her companion, "it is!"

"Ah good, there be space me; you sit zere?"

"Space next to you?"

Laughing, Piotr nodded, "ja, ja; zat be vat I meant. You sit there?"

"Sure!" 'How could I _not_!'

VvVvVvV

_Next Door_

"Hey Betsy; sit there. There, in front of meh." Rogue smirked to the purple haired girl as she sat where instructed and turned to face her adopted-half-cousin.

"Why would I want to sit here?"

"It's in front of meh."

Smirking, Betsy made a noise in agreement, "exactly luv."

"So, you're the adopted-half-sisters right?" David smiled as the girls turned to him curiously, noticing that he was sat next to Betsy by the window.

"No."

"But…"

"Ah said no. She's mah 'adopted-half-cousin,'" Rogue's impression of David – although it made Betsy laugh – was rude enough to catch Tabby's attention as she shoved herself in the seat by the window behind the imitated guy, next to Rogue.

"Shut up Rogue. Don't be so bloody harsh."

An immature 'ooh' met this and Rogue smirked, "make me bitch."

"Just shut the hell up. He got one thing wrong ok, everyone does, including you surprisingly."

"What would you know: you don't even know what really happened with Lexa."

"I think I do _actually_, your not Wanda's only friend," and with that both girls turned their backs to each other as Tabby smiled at David and Rogue scowled towards the front. She ignored Betsy as the confused Goth waved a fingerless-gloved hand infront of her face, wiggling the bare fingers as she was continually annoyed.

"What happened with Lexa, luv?"

"Shut the fuck up and face the front."

Unsurprisingly she did as she was told.

VvVvVvV

_Next Door_

"So…" Lorna looked around from her place beside Piotr and was surprised with the luck of it: not only was she sat right by the window – Piotr giving up his place at her sweet requests – but John and Wanda were sat opposite them. Noticing that her fellow Goths were busy in conversation, Lorna took the opportunity to ask of a certain girl who came to mind, "how's Kitty?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Ja, she be good."

She just scowled at his reply and thought of something else to say instead, "good…good. Anyway, how come you sit by those two?" Discreetly she nodded to Wanda and John but Piotr didn't notice and she tried again, this time pointing towards the two chatting.

"Oh! Ja, John und me; ve be ok friends, so he asks me 'sit here?' So I say 'ja,' und I sit here."

"Cool, but…" Lorna's smile faltered momentarily as she looked around, "well if you don't mind me asking…how come no one sits by you?"

Piotr sighed and gestured to himself, almost self-piteously, "scared of me, ja?"

"Aw!" the sudden outburst caught John and Wanda's attention, but Lorna ignored the fact – excepting the blush creeping up her cheeks – and got back at their stares with a snide comment before turning back to Piotr. "Don't let me interrupt your **love**ly chat," and with that said she continued her chat to Piotr, carrying on with her outburst. "But how could anyone be afraid of you? You're such a sweetheart, and I know that although I've only known you for at least a day."

"Ja, I know. Boot I be big, und people not like it, you see?"

Piotr sighed again and turned to face the front of the class with this said; he didn't mean to be rude, Lorna could tell, but with the manner in which he did it, she couldn't help but feel that she had hit a rather sore spot with the big guy. Only problem was. How could she show him just how much she liked it?

VvVvVvV

_Corridor, End of Homeroom_

"Well that was fun."

"Yup! It was!"

"My homeroom sucks."

"Mine rocks; it was so-"

Interrupting the girl's sentence with a cruel, sarcastic laugh, a boy's voice spoke up behind the two girls and both Betsy and Lorna turned around to face the guy, one of them smirking in triumph and the other scowling in disgust. "It would suck; look who's in it."

Smiling foully at Warren, Betsy turned away and began to walk off but not without saying something back: this girl could never let anything lye. "Yeh. _You_ are."

"And how do you know? _Betsy_." The contemptuous way in which Warren said her name, made the girl in question scowl.

But still Betsy turned at Warren's obvious surprise and smirked; "because there was an empty seat and some girls were asking where you were…and I overheard them before you get any ideas. _Warren_." Pulling a face, which Betsy ignored, Warren watched as the Goth looked around with a frown, noticing something.

"Just like you are going to ask where your cousin has gone?" Proudly, the blonde boy smirked and then gestured to the other end of the hall, pointing out the green haired girl who was being accompanied by a red head. "Lorna is being accompanied to her next class by Jean, who is also in her class. And, I know you are cousins because the principal asked both Jean and I to accompany you to your next lesson and she stated that particular fact. _Before you get any ideas_." Betsy frowned and then laughed inwardly; Lorna didn't seem happy about the arrangement due to her grumpily folded arms and Warren noticed this too. "She looks ecstatic about the arrangement."

He was good at finding the small things in life, which surprised Betsy somewhat. Judging by his jock attitude she would have thought he was just one of those guys who didn't notice anything but themselves and the girls clinging to their arms. But Warren was certainly different. Something that Betsy didn't like to think about; it gave a good feel to him…and in the girl's opinion, this wasn't good.

"Why's Jean _accompanying her_?"

Ignoring the imitation, Warren shook his head in disbelief at Betsy with a 'better-than-thou' snarl, speaking to Betsy as if that was the most ridiculous comment he had heard in his life, "because she can't find her class otherwise and they're in the same one." If he was a girl he would have certainly added a 'duh' to the end, and Betsy didn't like this attitude problem and stopped walking, having first noticed that she had been unintentionally following Warren, due to the fact he had been walking away as they had been talking. She hated the fact that this guy could automatically make her follow after him, and the Elizabeth side to Betsy found that her pride wouldn't let it stand.

"Whatever."

He raised an eyebrow in Betsy's direction, when, looking back, Warren discovered her refusal to carry on and with a sigh he noted the disappearing crowds of people that had filled the hall. "Come on we'll be late if you carry on this way."

"I'm not taking another step until you tell me where we're going."

"To PE you fool," now Betsy did not like to be called a fool by _anyone_, let alone a blonde (A/N. and I resent that, judging by my hair colour.)

"I do not have PE next!" Unfolding her timetable, Betsy scanned it, "I have…" 'oh crap.' The thought reverberated around her mind and she found herself whispering it out loud.

"You have?"

His expression was smug and knowing. But all Betsy did was to, privately, take back her previous comment on his lack of intelligence due to his – rather fetching (she hated to admit) – looks (A/N. That's me sorted :D). "You know what I have."

With these words she simply walked off past Warren, tilting her head slightly to look back at him as if commanding the boy to follow on, and so he did – with hesitation, although his smug expression still held. Very much like Betsy, Warren did not like to be led _anywhere_ by _anyone_.

_Behind the door to the Girl's Toilets_

Opening the door a slight bit, Wanda peeked out and looked around, sighing in relief at the clearance of people from the hallway. Shoving the door open, she let out a big sigh for not particular reason and then reached back, commandingly dragging John out from behind her by his collar. "All clear Johnny boy."

"You could have said _before_ you dragged me out!"

She ignored his resentment and began to walk on. "Get over it."

"Make me, Sheila."

Twirling to face him with a snarl adorning her face let John know she wasn't happy about that comment. "Don't call me that John."

"Make me, _Sheila_."

He had to contain his pain at the fingernails pinned into his hand as Wanda began to drag him away from the toilets, and before long John was walking beside her, making pace as they both headed directly for a pair of doors. A pair of doors that would lead to freedom…a pair of doors that would lead to fun…a pair of doors that…were being blocked by a certain person in particular.

A certain person who caused John to let out the squeal he had been holding back as she walked out from a room she had obviously been waiting behind. The both of them just turned around and began to walk towards their next class hurriedly, trying to avoid confrontation but were stopped in their tracks as the woman spoke up. "And where do we think we are going?"

"Mother" it was one of the few times Wanda actually called her step-mum that, and it never worked; it only excentuated her obvious guilt. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"I take a couple of days off to get the house perfect for our guests and not only do you muck it up straight away, but when I return to my job you are immediately in trouble."

Looking to her friend for support, Wanda realised she was on her own – due to John's obvious fear of the woman they were up against – and tried the other route. Excuses. "We were just going to catch a breath of fresh air and then hurry along to our next lesson. We'd get there on time."

"Like you always do?" The two winced at the obvious sarcasm. "And besides, the doors are open, why go outside for fresh air when it's being _blown in_?" She was failing miserably, and Raven's final comment just added insult to injury, "and isn't your next lesson PE anyway?"

Wanda scowled inwardly and tried to smile to the woman before her, but failed. She wasn't giving up yet thought. Attempt 1: pleasurable politeness, attempt 2: excuses, attempt 3: _begging_. "Oh but mum, I hate PE! It's so shi…uh cra…uh," Wanda searched for the right word to use and failed. "I _hate_ it! And besides I forgot my kit!" Wanda smiled in triumph but then her expression fell as Raven produced a bag from behind her back.

"What? You mean this?" the older woman was sneaky and Wanda hated that but couldn't help admiring it. "And as for you John," the boy noticeably flinched as he was turned to – John knew Raven had a slight problem with him and his…_closeness_ with Wanda, and the boy never even _looked_ at the Goth's father. "Your _home_ sent you this."

John couldn't help but scowl at the way the Vice-Principal said the word 'home' and ignored Wanda as the Goth sent him a curious look: he never talked about where he lived. Not even to her. And John knew that Wanda was deeply curious about it. Without a word, the fiery boy took the bag offered and, with Wanda in tow, they headed towards the PE side of the school, both simultaneously groaning as they were shouted after.

"My office, end of school! You will _both_ be getting letters home!"

"But-"

"But nothing. Your father will be getting a letter about this Wanda."

The girl scowled furiously and the boy sighed. So much for skipping the tortures of the infamous PE teacher: Mr Howlett. Or as the pupils of Bayville high knew him: _Wolverine_.

VvVvVvV

_Lorna's PE Class_

"Basketball?"

"Basketball."

"Basketball!"

"_Yes_, Lorna. Basketball."

"BASKET-"

Hank McCoy frowned and interrupted the girl, "we have established the game is basketball."

"But-"

"Basketball."

"I-"

"Basketball."

And with that single word, a ball was shoved into Lorna's chest and with a single hand, her new teacher – Mr McCoy – had shoved the young girl into the middle of the court. "I hate…netball…" her voice substantially quietened as every girl on the court stared at the Goth, some were smiling encouragingly, others were frowning. Lorna Dane tucked a strand of her bangs behind an ear and sighed: it would take an age after the lesson was over to get her usual spiral in tact. Normally PE was something to avoid and Lorna had managed it easily in her old school, but this teacher was different – in a way Mr McCoy was cool, but the disadvantage was that he knew how a student's mind worked. Lorna hadn't got away with _any_ excuses.

And so, with much opposing, the Goth was forced to comb her hair down and it was now tied up into a very short ponytail, seeming as her hair only reached to her chin normally. The other problem with this was the fact that some bits were shorter than the rest of Lorna's hair and so her bangs managed to escape the confines of the ponytail, and occasionally fell into her eyes.

"You gonna play or what? _Sonic_. Or what was that name that loser said," a familiar girl eyed Lorna up and down and moved towards her, "you'd probably know all about it…and probably know her – she's friends with your little loser gang."

"That's enough Crystal," thoroughly embarrassed, Crystal turned to her teacher and muttered an apology – having forgotten he was present – but turned back to Lorna with a scowl. "One more word from you and you get sent off."

A laugh was heard nearby, but it was sneakily hidden by a cough although everyone caught it – apart from Mr McCoy, who, it seemed, was used to this. Looking around, Lorna took in one of the 'preps' and, like most of the girls around her, she frowned, but for a different reason. Lexa Howlett smirked innocently in her mysterious manner, and Lorna couldn't help but get the feel that she had just been stuck up for by one of the types of girls she despised the most.

"Why don't you take five to control your…_coughing_ fit Lexa?"

"No, no Mr McCoy!" Lexa smiled innocently and did a light, obviously fake cough; "it's all gone now, sir." Somebody obviously loved basketball and Lorna sighed – if that was her she wouldn't have taken five…or even ten. Most likely sat off for the whole game instead.

"Good, good. Ready girls?"

'_No,_' she felt like saying out loud. She wanted to say it out loud. But her pride wouldn't permit Lorna to say it out loud.

"Step up," Lexa and Crystal stepped either side of the coach as he held the ball high and in seconds the ball was flipped in the air as Mr McCoy shouted out, "GAME!"

Loud and clear, the whistle rang out and the ball was thrown, up into the air, flipping over and over rhythmically. Lexa could see Crystal would get the ball anyway – the blonde was at least two inches taller – so she waited for it to come down…only for it to be _slammed_ down by Crystal's fist…right into Lexa's face.

The smack resounded throughout the whole gym and everyone just stood there in partial shock. Apparently – Lorna could tell – no one had ever had the guts to do something like that to Lexa Howlett, and she soon found out why. With more of a growling cry, Lexa lunged at her attacker and pinned her to the ground. Thud after hollow thud resounded in the air and it took all Mr McCoy's force to pull Lexa off of her victim, her fists still flailing – repetitive punch after punch – even when she had been pulled away.

"MY FACE!" Screaming desperately, Crystal clutched her face but was over-exaggerating, everyone could see that the teacher had seen the attack coming and Mr McCoy had intervened after only two or three punches. They were pretty good hits. Not the usual bitch-slap either, proper, _forceful_ punches that were already making bruises.

"YOUR FACE? WTF! LOOK AT MY FACE YOU FUC-"

With a hand clamped over Lexa's mouth, the teacher began to drag his pupil away, and seemed to be quite used to this. Although Lorna didn't think he appreciated the blood trickling onto his clean gym floor from the blood gushing down from Lexa's nose. "That's quite enough of that, thank you Lexa. Lorna," the girl in question looked up from the blood and stared wide-eyed. "Come with me please."

End of Chapter

Hmmm…not so much of an interesting chapter I know, but this chapter just wanted to portray a few relationships – whether love, friendship or hate – and I think its cool. I hope you do to. More next chappie on Lexa's little accident, and what the hell does Hank want with Lorna? I wonder! No I don't lol! And I hope you like the Bayville pupils' nickname for Logan, lol! Remember – five reviews and I update next chappie. .x.Thrills.x.


	5. Awkward Silences

Heya! Not that long to wait for this update, eh…? Lol! And I got my five reviews +, which I'm VERY grateful for! Thank you all, but I would like to make a special thank you to **wandathetiger** for her really sweet review! This chapter is dedicated to you! With a little special JONDAness thanks to the good mood I'm in now!

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_Emphasised words are in italic_

If this – is put after words it means an interruption

Chapter 5

VvV Awkward Silences VvV

_**Lorna's PE Class; 10:15am**_

Fearfully, Lorna sat beside her basketball teammate and just stared in front of herself, glancing at Lexa every now and then. 'Why? Why, why, why! Does Mr McCoy have to leave us _alone_ together?'

She soon found out as Lexa turned at the same time Lorna did so they were facing each other, "can I help you?"

"No…"

"Stop staring then."

"…" An awkward silence fell between them both as they both stared in front of themselves, but before long Lorna was glancing nervously at Lexa again and the girl caught the looks.

"What!"

Unexpected as it was, Lorna's reply to her outburst left Lexa silent; "I just wanted to thank you…"

"…"

"So, thanks. I suppose."

"You suppose?" 'What is with this girl,' Lexa leant back against the wall behind the bench they were sharing and pinched her nose tighter, 'and what is taking McCoy so long?'

Sighing didn't give Lexa an answer so after the 'prep' had repeated herself Lorna spoke her mind, "well, I don't know whether or not you laughed at that girl for support to her…which I don't think you did. Or because she was getting into trouble and you found it funny."

"Trouble." Frowning, Lexa turned to Lorna, "I may be with her crowd but that doesn't mean I like _her_. Besides; why would you be thanking me?"

Shrugging in reply was all Lorna could find for an answer.

"Well?" This girl was impatient.

"I guess you were kinda sticking up for me…"

"Yeh in a way…but it was nothing; Crystal's a cow. And she wasn't really going for _you_; she just wanted to show the new girl whose boss. Besides," Lexa smirked, "Crystal was probably being a cow to you cuz she thought you were an easy target."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Looking away from Lorna with a smug look, Lexa's eyes faced the wall, glittering mischievously, "she knew you were scared."

"_Scared_!"

"Don't deny it; you'd been having an argument with Mr McCoy about _basketball_ and the moment you walked onto the pitch you started saying you didn't want to play _netball_," turning back to Lorna's confused expression, Lexa shrugged. "If you could oppose to playing basketball for the last five minutes and then go on the pitch and talk about netball, you'd have to be scared."

"I was _not_."

"What was it then? Short-term memory loss?"

Changing the topic was the only ideal option in reply and Lorna took it, "how do you remember things like that? What is with you?"

"My hearing, as my father continually tells me," before finishing her sentence Lexa tilted her head and looked even more smug to emphasise her point, "is _sensationally_ unique. I'm excellent at noticing things that people say or even their tone of voice when they say things, and I'm good at remembering it too. Anyway…you're _so_ in denial."

"I am _not_!"

"Told ya." Silence fell between the two again, momentarily, broken by a few sighs before Lexa spoke up again, "and anyway…I guess I was kinda sticking up for you; I heard about Crystal bitching to you about your style…and, well I like your hair." Glancing to Lorna meant that the Prep and Goth were making eye contact and Lexa smiled with a slight smirk, "it rocks."

"Thanks…" smirking, Lorna eyed Lexa's hair, "your's is cool. It's not…well, it's different."

"It's not what?"

Unsure of how to reply, Lorna went with the truth, "preppy. It's more my crowd type of look, ya know?" Suddenly, Lorna's smile fell when Lexa's did too whilst the prep looked away with a frown. "Did I say something offensive?" Lorna frowned as she got a reply of no and asked what was wrong.

Confusedly Lexa looked around for the right kind of answer, "that's _why_ my hair is like this…I guess when I was younger I was one of your crowd."

"You guess?"

"Well I was. But it changed."

"Why?"

Lexa sighed and _finally_ admitted something to herself and to Lorna, "I used to live right on your street – I heard about you living with Rogue and Wanda and all – but then my dad married and we moved. Nothing was the same…it's difficult being friends with someone who's so far away…so I made friends with the people on my street. They happen to be my crowd now," sighing; Lexa hunched her shoulders over with a frown, "and both crowds conflict. It was a choice; be friends with the people closest or the ones further away."

Finally speaking up, Lorna made a point that put both girls in silence, "but weren't Rogue and Wanda you closest friends at heart?"

"…"

Hank McCoy smiled at this intelligent point from Lorna and nodded from his hiding place. Hiding behind the door to the room that the two – similar yet different – girls were in had allowed the teacher to listen in on their conversation and he was pleased with what he had heard. Being curious of his daughter's new personality and friends for quite a while, Logan Howlett had only mentioned her strange behaviour recently yet Hank McCoy knew why Lexa was acting the way she was. He was just one of those teachers. But this was the first time that the girl had admitted it to herself.

Smiling, Hank nodded; his plan had worked. Finally he had got the girl to admit to herself she was in the wrong crowd for the wrong reasons. He just hoped things would change…and they did.

VvVvVvV

_**Ten minutes later**_

"Thanks Mr McCoy," allowing herself to wince as Hank pinched her nose again, Lexa smiled.

"Just checking nothing's broken," reassuringly, the teacher nodded to his pupil as he received a questioning look, "and it isn't."

Recovering from her injury, Lexa stood up and grabbed her bag, "like that bit…girl could harm me anyways."

"Of course Lexa." Eyeing Lexa as she left the room, Hank McCoy shook his head and sighed with a slight laugh, "that young woman…I don't know what I'll do with her. She's in the medical room more times per week than Mr Allerdyce." Locking the door, Hank laughed again and turned around only to speak to himself, "and that's saying something." When John passed looking fairly dishevelled with several bruises forming on his arm and a slight cut on his face, Hank laughed quietly, "you would have never thought it possible with this boy though…"

VvVvVvV

_**Languages Corridor**_

"Damn dat 'urt (hurt)…shi-"

Ororo Monroe had opened her door in time to see Rogue giving Remy Lebeau an intentionally vicious kick in the groin before the young Goth had stormed off and the teacher simply perked her eyebrows before interrupting the student in mid-sentence. "Remy Lebeau if you're going to swear at all in the languages corridor would you please do it in a different language so the younger students don't get any ideas." Walking off, Ororo shook her head as Remy followed orders with the repetitive chorus of '_merde_' reaching her ears.

Walking in the opposite direction of her stepmother, Lexa produced a smile when they passed each other and noted the sigh as Ororo noticed her obvious injury due to the light bruising. She passed Remy with a smirk and shook her head noticing where his hands were clasped. "Friendly greeting from Rogue I see?"

_Merde_ was the only answer she received and Lexa nodded knowledgeably before turning back round, only after she had bumped into something solid.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Piss off," Lexa made to walk past her obstacle but she found Pietro's hand clasped around her arm. "I don't care what you have to say Pietro, I know your only here cuz Crystal sent you." Responding with a nod, Pietro didn't realise he had seriously hurt Lexa's feeling at the fact he wasn't here to see her because he wanted to, all he noticed was the prep's frown. "Don't even bother then."

Stopping the girl from walking off was easy as Pietro increased his pressure on Lexa's arm, "look, you had no right to punch her. You seriously hurt her."

"You're just lucky she didn't hurt me or she'd be dead right now. And she's lucky I got away with minor injuries and only a five minute nose-bleed," not disturbing Lexa in the slightest, Pietro's gasp caused Remy to look around and the older boy listened in on their conversation. "So why don't you go tell your bitch to stay outta my way."

Viciously, Lexa thrust her arm from Pietro's grasp and began to walk off but stopped momentarily to give him some advice, "you need to get a life; sending your girlfriend's messaged around in your spare time? It's just lame. And at that you really need a new girlfriend."

"What? Like you?"

"At least I'm better than that trash."

"Really, I didn't know that crap was better than garbage," raising an eyebrow, Pietro waited expectantly for a response but was disappointed when he didn't receive one and became angry with himself when Lexa simply walked away. "I was only joking!" Pietro called after her, but when Lexa gave no reaction, he assumed she wasn't listening. However, the boy couldn't see the smirk playing across Lexa's lips.

Turning back around, Pietro headed in the opposite direction from Lexa and walked past Remy, only to receive another bit of advice, "de _fille's_ got a point y' know…besides, y' know who y'd prefer t' be with, _et_ it ain' Crystal. Fo' a hint; it **would** be a _fille_ like Lexa."

"Shut up before I do a Rogue on you."

Remy covered his lower half and watched Pietro's back nervously.

VvVvVvV

_**Breaktime, Betsy's Homeroom; 10:30**_

"It was ok I guess."

"Ok? You're great at soccer."

Proudly, Betsy nodded with a laugh, "yeh I am aren't I! Although, I do prefer football," shrugging to Warren gave him a reply to his questioning 'why' glance at Betsy. "So…pretty good goals huh? I think we make a good team, especially up front."

"Yeh," Warren nodded whilst he spoke and then looked straight in Betsy's eyes causing her to blush, although she made like she was doing no such thing. Unable to resist, Warren pointed the fact out, "Violet, you're blushing."

"Oh, really, _Ken_? I think it's just cuz it's hot in here, you know? Well it would be…I'm in here." Allowing Betsy to laugh for a little while, Warren smirked and stood up, claiming he had to leave, "oh, really?" the Goth looked disappointed and Warren liked it, but he didn't make out that he did and simply just nodded instead. "See ya later then, Ken?"

"I hope so…cuz you know what; you were right: you _are_ hot, Violet."

At this direct statement, Betsy's eyes widened confusedly at Warren's back when he walked away and her mouth hung open until Lorna shut it with a tap of her slightly tanned finger, staring accusingly at her cousin. "_What_ was _that_?"

"Nothing…" nonchalantly, Betsy played with her trousers, giving a glance to Lorna to notice her cousin's proud smirk. "What's that look for?"

"I'm sorry what did you say to me when I talked about you two…oh yeh," smirking, Lorna continued; "_shut up_. I would of thought you'd have been saying it to Warren when he was talking to you…but, I guess Ken's are just your type."

"We're friends."

"Since when?"

"Since PE."

VvV **Flashback** VvV

"Warren! Warren, over here!" sprinting further up the pitch as she was blatantly ignored, Betsy waved her arms about, "OI KEN! I'M FREE!" stopping in her attempt to catch attention was a wise choice from Betsy as Warren simply kept going. He shot and…he missed. In disbelief, Betsy shook her head and grimaced, "oh my _god_, what a div."

_**Five Minutes Later**_

He was sprinting up the pitch again…the forwards both on his left. Eyeing up the option, Warren took in the marked girl and then took in Betsy who was completely free – tactics told him the best option, but pride told him the other was best. So Warren passed and the ball skimmed his teammate's foot, bouncing on the oppositions before it landed in front of Betsy. Taking advantage, she sprinted up but spotted the Goalie running for her.

There was a weak spot: it was completely unmarked and totally available for Warren to run into and to get a clear shot in. Betsy weighed her option: it was either direct goal or possible one. The possible goal meant giving in to her pride, but the direct goal meant giving in to her enemy and letting him take the congratulations from the goal.

But then Betsy remembered earlier on when Warren refused to pass the ball and the Goth smirked: she would never stoop to Warren's level…_that_ would ruin her pride. Passing the ball to him would just mean a goal for her team…not passing would ultimately lead to no future passes from teammates. Betsy sighed and with a regrettable frown kicked the ball…

Into Warren's feet. From there, a nifty little 'chip' and the ball was flung into the back of the net to a rouse of cheers.

Most of the boys flung themselves at Warren in a berth of cheers, whilst some girls stood back to scream joyously for him. Meanwhile, Betsy watched with a jealous frown as he took _her_ celebrations, until she noticed the other half of her team crowding around her, not to mention the compliments from several members of the opposite team.

"Nice one Betsy!"

"That was pretty cool!"

"I can't remember the last time I saw such a great kick from a girl; most of the time the boys don't even let us up as forwards."

"Well, ah know who ah'm voting fohr as a forward next tahme," laughing at Rogue's compliment, Betsy nodded her head with a giggle, turning to face Warren as she caught the blonde watching her. Exchanging thumbs up, the two of them began to realise their potential as a team and before long three goals were in the back of the net.

Not to mention a start of a friendship.

VvV **End of Flashback** VvV

Frowning in reply at Betsy's dreamy, faraway look, Lorna walked off with a huff, deciding that she wasn't likely to be told. And she walked straight into Wanda who was hurrying into the room.

"Watch it Wanda," receiving no reply was disconcerting, but Lorna shrugged it off until she went outside the homeroom and walked straight into John who did the same thing when she told him to watch it. With a nonchalant shrug, the boy peeked into the homeroom Lorna had just left and – Lorna realised – after spotting Wanda, John turned back round and walked off.

Talking to herself managed to gain Lorna some answers as she watched John walking away in silence, "what's up with them?"

"Quite embarrassing in PE today."

"What?" without hesitation, Lorna spun around after stating this and came face to face with Lance. "Oh, it's you…uh…Larry?"

"Lance. Anyway," he didn't seem to phased by the muck up; in actual fact, Lance was completely impressed Lorna had remembered the first two letters than anything. "They embarrassed themselves a bit in PE today: John managed to trip over in hockey and fell on Wanda…" Lance eyed up John's back as the boy walked aimlessly around the halls, obviously waiting for someone. "It would have been ok if, a) he'd have actually got up afterwards and b) if Wolverine hadn't spotted them."

Suspiciously, Lorna frowned as she questioned; "Wolverine?"

"PE teacher; one to be feared. His reputation earned him a fearful nickname…no one dares to speak out of terms in his class," cautiously looking around, Lance continued seeing the coast was clear. "To give you a hint what he's like: Lexa Howlett?"

"What about her?"

"He's her father. Her real father…" nodding at Lorna's questioning look, Lance smirked, "yup. That's where she gets her attitude. So anyway; after John had fallen onto Wanda he just lay there and stared at her, which made people start to talk but then a little input from Mr Howlett, aka. Wolverine, had them both blushing and now they're too embarrassed to talk."

"What did he say?"

"'If you two love-birds over there want to get physical then you can do some PE. Save the lovin' for later, ya got me'?"

Letting out a whistle, Lorna gave only one word in reply, "nice…and they're already touchy about the subject without his help." She watched John with Lance for a while and Lorna frowned as John immediately sprinted over to Rogue when he spotted the girl.

Before she could even say anything though, Lance had spoken up to Lorna, "Rogue knows how to deal with these things. It happens quite a lot."

Lorna nodded with widened eyes…not because of what she had just been told by Lance, but by the fact that Lance had obviously been staring at her…and the boy still was…

End of Chapter

I don't know the purpose of this chapter…I guess it was more romance relationships and the like. So yeh, something's going on between Lance and Lorna but it seems to be one-sided, although the ANLOCKE isn't! Rogue abusing Remy…perfectly normal then, and a little fight between Pietro and Lexa, but I think both sides enjoyed it, don't you, not to mention the JONDA thing! I hope you enjoyed the purpose-less chapter and leave a review**! What relationships do you want more of and what things do you want more of** (i.e. fights, arguments and the such, etc.)? (Help me out here!) FIVE REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE! .x.Thrills.x.


	6. the Truth comes Out

WOW THIS WAS A QUICK UPDATE! (DON'T get used to it please ) Ok…there have been TWO chapters on Monday?! A lot happens in one day! Major friendships and crushes have built up…so I think I'll skip a few days and let's go – shall we say – to Thursday? I think so…there will have been a lot of interactions between that time…so yeh. I like it! Please do enjoy: guaranteed ROMY, XIETRO, friendly JONDA, one sided Lance/Lorna and THE STORY BEHIND LEXA!!! 

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_Emphasised words are in italic_

If this – is put after words it means an interruption

Chapter 6

VvV the Truth comes Out VvV

_**Thursday, end of School; 3:05pm**_

Eyeing up Rogue's back as the girl hurried past her, Lexa sighed before calling after – what she had spoken to Lorna about several days before had got to the 'preppy' girl. "Oi! Bitch!"

"What the…" turning on the spot in retaliation caused Rogue to come face to face with the person who had insulted her and Rogue couldn't help but smile involuntarily before the smirk was replaced with a frown again. "What are you after, _Lexie_?"

"Just wondering if the dog still answered her name."

"Whatever," and with that as a reply, Rogue turned back round and walked off, an amused shake of her head greeting Lorna who took it as not to ask questions. Instead she hopped into her adopted-half-sister's car and was driven home, gazing affectionately at Piotr's back as they passed him in the car park whilst he was entering his car. Lorna found herself blushing as her eyes fell to Piotr's rear and stayed there for a while. Jealousy coursed through her veins however when Kitty ran to say hi to the giant, but Lorna put it off and replaced the frown with a smile for Lance.

The boy watched with a sigh after Lorna and crossed the car park when Rogue's car had turned out of the park. "Alright McCoy?"

"_Mr_ McCoy, Lance."

"Mr Alvers, sir."

Exasperatedly, Hank shook his head and gestured with his head to his car, "need a lift?"

"No thanks; I got it sorted. The jeep went for a check up…" after nodding goodbye, Lance turned from his teacher, but then the boy paused in his steps and turned back, "thanks for the loan…"

"It's alright."

Lance ran a hand through his hair and then faced Hank properly, "I promise I'll pay you back soon…I'm working hard and all…and the job's going well," he rushed on, speaking hurriedly in his excuses. "It just might take a while and all, you know? At least I don't have to pay rent…"

"Yes," curiously, Hank eyed the person he was just about to mention and then faced Lance again, "how's John's rent going? Is he really doing as well as he says?"

"He won't tell me…"

"No…no," frowning at the back of the boy, the teacher continued, "I didn't think so. Well anyway, I have to get back so I'll see you back at the-" stopping as Lance opened his mouth, Hank got the picture and the grown up sighed. "Sorry, sorry. Don't worry; no more words will slip from my mouth."

"Thanks teach…I'll see ya later."

_**Other side of the Car Park**_

Lexa passed John and Wanda and smirked, watching the two for a while as neither spoke to each other and simply gave the other looks, but she didn't even turn when a voice spoke up.

"Looks like you found someone more your type huh?"

"What now Maximoff?"

Standing by Lexa's side, Pietro gazed down at her and smirked, "I was just admiring the way you were enjoying watching Pyro over there."

"Pyro?"

"Flame boy…the one obsessed with fire. You know?"

Smirking at this comment came as no surprise from Lexa and Pietro shrugged it off, "what's so funny?" At Lexa's response of the fact that John loved that name, Pietro laughed, causing Lexa to turn fully to him. "You'd know," was all he would say in response to Lexa asking 'what was so funny?'

"Jealous?"

"You wish."

At this Lexa could only smirk and she put on a mockingly fake, serious tone, "I know I do Pietro," she clasped her hands in front of her chest and gazed affectionately up at Pietro, "every day and every night." And with that the girl walked off to her black Lotus Elise.

Meanwhile Pietro looked in shock at Lexa's back…was it just him or had that 'fake seriousness' looked…_actually_ serious? He would have stopped her…if Crystal hadn't turned up with a jealous look on her face.

Rolling his eyes, the boy turned from his girlfriend and walked away.

VvVvVvV

_**Maximoff's House, 5:20pm**_

The doorbell had rung again and no one was going to get it.

It sounded throughout the house again and Rogue sighed: that was the third time…so, _slowly_ and with a lot of effort she hauled herself from the sofa, glaring at Wanda who ignored the Goth's movement. Before long Rogue had reached the door and her hand was pushing down the handle…growling as she heard the person on the other side of the door speaking no doubt into a mobile. Recognition caused Rogue's lip to turn up in a snarl.

Reluctantly, Rogue pulled open the front door and didn't even face the visitor until she realised they hadn't moved. "Do ya want meh ta say hah ohr something?"

"Ain' dat a bit o' a rude way t' greet people _Cherie_? Especially wid Remy being a guest _et_ all."

"See if ah care. Besahdes, ah heard it was ya ohn yahre mobahle, so-"

"So y' came t' say _bonjour_ t' Remy," not pausing for breath, Remy didn't let Rogue get a word in, "'ow (how) sweet _Chere_."

Grumpily, Rogue folded her arms and walked away from the Cajun, talking as she headed back for the living room. "Oh, whah don' ya jus' crawl inta another one of yahre garbage cans ahn fahnd anothah _Belladonna_? Ahn stop calling meh _Chere_." It was obvious Remy chose to ignore Rogue's last remark. He always did.

"If Remy didn' know better, he'd say y' sound _j-e-a-l-o-u-s_." Remy made the word last a while to emphasise his point and closed the front door behind himself, watching Rogue's tantalising hips whilst she strutted to the living room door, licking his lips behind the Goth's back.

Slowly pausing before entering the living room, without turning, Rogue called back a few final words, unable to help the playful smirk she had on her face; hidden from Remy. "That's whah ya know bettah." Teasingly tilting her head, Rogue's eyes made contact with Remy's and her emeralds flashed seductively.

As she disappeared Remy bit his lip and shook his head, mouthing the word "phwoar." 'Now dat is _un_ _HELL _o' a _fille_!'

_**Living Room**_

"Who?"

"Lebeau."

"The long-love Lebeau?"

"The asshole Lebeau…ahn anyway, ah didn' know ya felt that way 'bout him."

"You know what I mean."

"No ah don'."

Turning from her book to Rogue, Lorna shook her head, mouthing the word '_denial_,' once she had turned back to the pages.

_**Pietro's room, five minutes later**_

"So much fo' grounded, eh?"

Smirking, the boy faced Remy whilst chucking him a WKD from his mini-fridge – the one Pietro swore to his parents contained bottled water from when he was doing work and couldn't be bothered to walk downstairs. "Ya know Raven," he popped his bottle open before Pietro made to throw Remy the opener, until he realised the Cajun had one of his own on his key ring on his jeans. "She can't say no to a friend."

Laughing at this, Remy nodded appreciatively, "you have it easy huh?"

"Have you met my dad?"

"_Non_…_et_ dis Cajun hope he never does!" Nodding in respect, the Cajun in question smiled politely, "at least not by de rumours Remy hears."

"True…" Pietro laughed before his expression turned curiously serious. "How come you never talk about your dad?"

"Don' feel like it," and that was the end of that topic; Remy's frown signalled it, not to mention the way he turned away from his mate to face out of the window. "So do y' ever call y' _mere_…well, _mere_?"

"No. And I don't call her mum either," the boys both laughed at that and Pietro took a swig from his bottle, "why?" At Remy's reasoning of the fact Lexa did that too to 'Mrs Monroe', Pietro's mind went distant and he took another swig with a thoughtful frown. "True…"

"Talking o' dat _fille_, what's goin' on der den? Remy saw dat look."

"What look?"

"Dat dreamy _un_."

"What, like the one you have on when you look at Rogue?" It was a statement and so Remy only replied with a swig of his own WKD, shaking his head amusedly although Pietro knew he meant yes. But the platinum haired boy only grimaced at the mention of his adopted-sister's sexy ass and hips replying, with a disgusted expression, "you know, for some reason I never look at that area of her."

"Y' should, y' know."

"What is this? Incest-fest!"

"De _fille_ has a great _derrière_."

"You'd know."

Leaning back, Remy smirked at the thought of Rogue's '_derrière' _earlier, "_oui_. Remy sho' (sure) would." He simply laughed when Pietro replied unenthusiastically, although the Cajun wasn't really listening, all he heard was a sarcastic 'oh great.' "So…anyways _mon ami_, what 'bout dis _fille_ o' y's?" And when talk turned to Crystal, Remy stopped it with a gesture of his hand and a shake of his head, brushing back his hair as it fell into his dark chocolate eyes. "Wrong _fille_, Pietro. Remy meant **Lexa**."

"Lexa?"

"_Non_. Laura? O' Course Lexa."

"Laura's one of Lexa's middle names, you know. As well as Yuriko…"

"Y'd know."

Reminded of the last time Pietro heard that phrase (apart from when he used it himself), the boy raised his eyebrows – recollecting what had happened afterwards with Lexa's not-so-fake comment. And so Remy continued when he got no response. "So what's de girlfriend's middle _nom_, huh?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Y' be de _un_ going out wid de _fille_."

"That doesn't mean I'd know."

"But y' knew Lexa's."

_**Outside Pietro's room**_

Nosily pressing her ear against Pietro's door, Lorna frowned at this comment and nodded in agreement looking at Wanda with raised eyebrows for her view but the girl was too busy frowning in thought about something.

"_Did you just hear what he said?_"

"Huh?" in reply when Lorna repeated herself in a whispered hush, Wanda just frowned, "what?"

"_Shh_!" And then Lorna repeated herself again only to be replied with a 'no.' So with a shake of her head Lorna pressed her ear against Pietro's door again, whilst whispering to Wanda, "_thinking about John_?"

"_Yeh_. Oh wait…no! I meant no!"

Suddenly the two boys in Pietro's room silenced and Lorna's eyes widened at this. She just had time to pull Wanda into the scarlet-clad Goth's room and out of sight before Pietro's door shot open. "_That was quick_…" Wanda nodded in agreement and then went off into thought again. Sighing was all Lorna could think of to do before she spoke to herself, "I hate denial."

VvVvVvV

_**Betsy's and Lorna's shared room; 6:20pm**_

"Hello?" after curiously eyeing up the number on the screen of her phone, Betsy frowned. She was always suspicious now; somehow her number had got out to the preps and she was receiving calls left and right, mocking her British accent.

"_Well, hello-o_."

Growling to herself as a – slightly recognisable – voice broke through in an exaggerated, fake British accent, Betsy gazed at her phone and hung up.

_**Two minutes later**_

"Hello?"

It was a different number…but it was the same voice that replied, although this time it was imitating a female and was twice as recognisable. "_Why hello-o, Miss Bra-addock_." The posh accent of the voice actually got Betsy to laugh and it was then that she recognised the voice.

"John…?"

"**_Shit_**…" and he hung up.

_**Two minutes later**_

The phone was ringing. It was a third different number and Betsy eyed it before picking up, "look John. This is pissing me off now so just quit it: it's not funny anymore. Everyone keeps doing it and I-"

"_I'd love to know what you think Betsy, but really, I think you should shut up and let me speak_."

It was a different voice…it was…"Warren?"

"_And you called me **John**_?"

"I'm sorry; he was pranking me," smiling apologetically into the phone, Betsy then frowned to herself and mentally said duh, 'he can't see you Betsy, luv.' "Sorry about that luv…I've been receiving lots of pranks recently; from _your_ gang too."

"_Well this isn't a prank_."

"Oh, na. _Really_?" sarcastically, Betsy frowned.

"**_Really_**."

"REA-"

"_Really, Betsy_." Warren sounded humorous and Betsy couldn't help but smile, although her real smile broke out at her 'friend's' next comment. "_I was wondering what you were doing in half an hour?_" Forget friends…the two had become closer, and Warren was just about to show how close when Betsy asked him why he wanted to know after saying she was free for the rest of the evening. "_Wanna go to the cinema?_"

"…"

"_Just you and me?_"

"…"

"_On a date…?_"

Biting her lip in excitement to prevent a squeal from breaking out, Betsy nodded and then shook her head realising again Warren couldn't see her by the way he was repeating her name, "yes…yes…yes." He still hadn't heard her. "Yes!" Warren was deaf to her repetition. "WARREN! I SAID **YES**! I'LL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!"

Lorna, Rogue and Wanda all burst into the room, much to Betsy's surprise (not) and stared at her wide-eyed as the girl hung up the phone, Betsy's face cracking with her excited smile as she beamed at her eavesdroppers.

VvVvVvV

_**Maximoff House, Front Lawn; 9:10pm**_

Rogue lay on her back in the middle of the grass patch on her front lawn, staring up at the dark, night sky. Comfortably positioned, Rogue's arms were crossed behind her head and one leg was lying down on the grass in a straight line, whilst the bottom half of the other was stuck out at an angle.

Fanning around her head, Rogue's hair was splayed out decoratively, the white and auburn intermingling in a blend of colours. But as the Goth sighed, she moved her arms to push her hair from under her head, fanning it even more, before Rogue crossed her arms grumpily in front of her chest. "Boys suck."

"Mmm…" replying to her adopted-half-sister's comment, Lorna twirled a buttercup in her hand, lying beside Rogue on her front. Lorna's arms stretched out in front of herself, and her hair framed her face to the Goth's chin, seeming as it was almost bedtime and she had combed it down.

Both of Lorna's legs were down on the grass but the lower halves stuck up in the air, swaying back and forth. The Goth took her head off of the grass and propped it on a hand, propping her arm up on her elbow as she sighed, twirling the buttercup in the other hand again.

Getting fed up with the conversation already – as she was prone to do, spending so much time with Wanda and John – Rogue changed it when she turned to face her half-step-sister. "Do ya lahke butter?"

"Hmm?"

"Butter?" 'Conversationalist huh?' "Do ya lahke butter?" Smiling happily at the simplicity of the girls' night, Rogue sat up and took the buttercup from her 'sister' and stuck it under the girl's chin, waited and then proclaimed her judgement. "Na, ya don't."

"I do actually. That theory doesn't work," Picking another buttercup, Lorna gazed affectionately at it, explaining when Rogue watched her expectantly, "when you hold a buttercup under someone's chin and its sunny, the sun reflects off of the buttercup onto the chin, casting a yellow glow."

"Uh huh."

Able to tell that Rogue was lost, Lorna shook her head but continued anyway; trying to make it as short as possible "when there's no light, well…you don't get a reflection so no yellow glow." (A/N. I think that's the theory…I'm quite sure it is, at least it's mine) Lorna turned to Rogue. "Get it?"

"Ya huh…" confusedly, Rogue nodded to herself as she took in what Lorna had said and then lay back down, fanning her hair out again before starting another conversation. "Betsy getting back soon?"

"I think so. She should have been back earlier: I wouldn't have even thought she'd go on a date with him…I thought she hated _Ken_."

"Na, it was a mutual love-hate relationship form the start and they've only known each other for about…four days?" Shaking her head, Rogue started again when Lorna corrected the girl and replaced her last words with, "about _six _days." This time, when receiving no objection, Rogue smirked proudly at her answer and then turned to Lorna; "don't ya think?"

"I hate love…"

Smirking, Rogue turned back to the stars and admired Lorna's comment as she admired the picturesque view. 'What a way ta end a conversation…ah woulda been proud of that…'

"**Sweet Dreams are made of these…who wouldn't mind to disagree?**"

"Ah lahke that song."

"I'm singing the Marylin Manson one."

Glancing at her cousin, exasperatedly, Rogue sighed, "ah was talking about tha Marylin Manson one."

"Oh…I like the guitar riff at the start." Lorna raised her eyebrows and turned to Rogue as the Goth simply mumbled a 'ya' thoughtfully, and then Lorna turned back to the stars. Maybe Piotr was sitting there…in his bedroom; just staring at the stars.

Was he thinking about her?

That look he gave her yesterday in Homeroom – it was like he was gazing into her soul. So enraptured by Piotr's gaze, Lorna felt as though her soul had been set on fire. The Goth then turned back to her adopted-half-cousin and frowned.

Was she thinking about Remy? The chemistry between the two…they just had this spark – you could hardly miss it, and Lorna certainly hadn't. Although…the girl hadn't ever even witnessed such a look before, and Lorna knew a lot about love. Sitting and thinking always helped her notice things that others never even took the time to consider: the secretive smirks; nicknames, which were more than harmless insults; the curious glances; obvious gazes.

Lorna sighed, turning back to the midnight sky and she puffed her cheeks before releasing the air in another big sigh. "Lexa's hair is the colour of the sky…" there was no reason behind the remark; Lorna only said it to herself. But much to Lorna's surprise, Rogue sat up, propping herself on her elbows as she stared up.

"Ya…yahre rahght…blahmey, ah nevah noticed that ahn ah've known her fohr longah. Since we were kids actuallah."

"Really?" Imitating Rogue's position, Lorna stared up at the sky with her sister and smiled – she already knew they knew each other from a while back, but this was an opportunity to get the Goth talking for once.

Turning to Lorna, Rogue realised the girl wasn't going to look back so she looked at the sky again before giving an answer. "Ya. Ah guess ah nevah noticed cuz ah've nevah looked at tha sky lahke this. Ah used to do it." Rogue paused and let out a sigh. "Lexa ahn meh…we used ta come out here every evening; her dad lived ovah there when we were li'l (little)."

"Cool." Following Rogue's finger when the girl pointed – Lorna eyed a house that she remembered Lexa mentioning. Watching as a woman walked out of the door, both girls soon decided to turn back to the sky.

"But 'bout ten years ago…he moved. It was when Lex ahn meh were seven…ahn at that tahme, saying 'good-bah' was something tha gal always had a bad tahme with. Picking fahghts was her personal favourite…ah guess Lex found it easiah ta stay mad at someone, then ta have ta leave." Frowning, as she recollected a memory, Rogue paused and Lorna let her for a while before facing her to encourage Rogue to speak. She saw tears forming in the emerald eyes. But Rogue ignored them. "So we were sat out here lahke we usually were; just chatting…ahn then we couldn't think of anything to say, so there was just this big awkward silence ya know?"

"Yeh…"

"It was tha day befohr she moved so ah knew she was upset."

Biting her lip, Lorna decided to get the ball rolling, "what did she do?"

"Well…ah just mentioned _one li'l thing,_ ah think ah asked her 'bout tha neighbourhood ahn if she knew any people in it or if she'd made any friends…she just blew up." Gesturing with her hands at this, Rogue decided it would be better to sit up to tell the story, so she did, staring up at the sky in anger.

"Ah swear, one minute she was silent as ah was talking, ahn then tha next she was all 'oh! So what ahre ya gonna do? Come visit meh in ma new neighbourhood? Cuz ah bet ya won't, y'all just fohrget 'bout meh! Y'all always do!'" As a star twinkled brightly, it received a glare form Rogue until she turned to Lorna. But her expression softened suddenly, as if in hurt. "We've nevah talked properly again. She started ta hang out with those preps, ya know, she'd just arrived ahn these gals just came over to welcome her, ahn Logan made Lex invite them in. Ah guess mainly cuz Jean was with them ahn Logan's obsessed with Ororo; Jean's mom."

"Nice tactic; win the kid over?"

Rogue laughed and then continued, "ah can bet Lexa was appalled, but she let them in ahn stuff. Tha onlah reason ah know all of this is cuz ah phoned Lexa ta ask how she was coping. So, just like old tahmes she started to whisper down tha phone all about the 'intrusion.'"

Pausing, Rogue laughed to herself and Lorna let out a chuckle, "I can imagine."

"Ya…it was funnah. But ah decahded ta be tha friend ah'd always been so ah offered that ah could come ovah ahn show them who's boss ahn she just…ah dunno." Dramatically, Rogue faced the grass, allowing her hair to cover her face.

"Ah guess she was still upset and so she just relied with, 'ah don't need yahre help anymore Rogue Ah can cope fahne without ya: y'all don' need meh anymore so ah need y'all eithah."

The Goth let out a sigh, "she was just trahing ta reassure herself – comfort herself – ta make it all easiah. Ah suppose tha otha gals overheard so they went all sympathetic ahn she took it," a scowl graced her face, but Rogue continued. "She took it all in ahn tha next day at school…she was a different person: she ignored meh ahn Wanda completely ahn started hanging around with them all tha tahme. We trahd ta go ahn see her but she just…wouldn't listen."

Just sitting there as Rogue stayed hidden beneath her curtain of hair, Lorna staring at he girl for a while before staring at the stars, as Rogue simply remembered it all; her pain showing in her hidden eyes.

VvV **Flashback** VvV

Rogue and Wanda stood outside the door and glanced at each other as no one answered… "Ya think they heard?"

"Bet she saw us through the window and took off."

"Aw Wanda, give tha gal a break: she was upset."

"She doesn't have to go and act like that to us. And stop with the _grown-up_ act; Christ you can be hurt; we're only seven. And anyway, I can see the hurt in your eyes…"

They just stood in silence after that and waited, but after a while with still no response Rogue pushed the doorbell viciously and placed her hands on her sides; watching it. Unknown to both young girls, a window was opened upstairs. Voices were heard, causing both girls to realise they were being watched, but neither looked up.

It was their trait. And it was Lexa's too. But she'd changed.

VvV **End of Flashback** VvV

"Slowly…_eventually_ tha door opened ahn there they all were. Shame cast ovah her face ahn ah'm not surprahsed whah. Lexa looked so disgusted with herself: make-up smeared all ovah tha girl – _seven_ years old! Slutty clothes were clinging here and there ahn she looked awful."

Trying to lighten the scene, Lorna laughed and put in the fact Lexa always did look awful nowadays, but as Rogue peeked up at the girl emotionlessly through her hair, Lorna shut up.

"Logan went ta invite us in…he'd always lahked meh ahn Wanda: obviouslah bah his expression he'd rathah of preferred us ta those lot. But _she_ just said 'they're about ta go.' It was onlah cuz Crystal told her ta make us leave cuz we were 'ruining tha fun.'" Frowning, Rogue stood up and made to go inside, but she let Lorna into one last bit of information before she left. "Logan didn't lahke that ahn told her not ta be so stupid…but Wanda just gave in, told him we were goin' ahn turned away. But ah couldn't leave…so ah stood there until she closed tha door in ma face. Oh sure, Lexa said sorrah ahn all, but ah nevah forgave her. She onlah said it when no one else could hear her. Ah guess it hurts ta much."

"I'm sorry for you."

But Lorna's comment only received a defeated shrug and Rogue slowly disappeared into the house, leaving Lorna to think this all over; staring at the sky with a frown.

End of Chapter

SO NOW YOU KNOW! HAHA! What a bitch eh? And Crystal stuck up for Lexa, so why does she hate her? We'll see soon enough. I hope you liked this chapter! ROMY and XIETRO AND MAJOR ANLOCKE: A DATE! WOW! ALREADY? Goth/Prep clash…things shall start! FIVE REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE! .x.Thriller.x.


	7. Revelations

WELL! I certainly got my five reviews for last chapter, and SO quickly!!! I was going to up the review amount, but because this chapter took so long I decided it was unfair! But the more and better reviews I get, the sooner I start the chapter ! Hint, hint, lol! Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to you all!

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_Emphasised words are in italic_

If this – is put after words it means an interruption

Chapter 7

VvV Revelations VvV

_**School, Friday, end of Homeroom; 8:40am**_

Jogging lightly along the corridor, Betsy bumped into several people along her path but ignored them and bounded the last couple of feet to link her arm into Warren's. Amusedly smirking, Wanda watched this and shook her head catching Lexa's eye as she did who opened her mouth and pretended to puke. Unable to resist smiling at her ex-friend's reaction, Wanda clutched at her stomach and pretended to double over in pain. Lexa laughed and turned away, unsure of what to do next.

'Should I have talked to her?' thought Wanda as the girl eyed her former friend's back whilst Lexa strolled thoughtfully away, both girls unaware they were sharing exactly the same thoughts. But then, as a boy stepped from the Principal's office, his bright hair caught Wanda's eyes and the Goth ran happily to her best friend.

"JOHNNY!" she yelled, jumping on his back for a piggyback ride. But instead of reacting as he usually would – twirling Wanda in a circle and walking off with her to class – Wanda found her feet deposited on the ground as John lightly brushed the girl off of himself. "Oh come _on_," Wanda laughed, "you're not still upset about what happened in PE are you?"

"…" No reply.

Deciding he probably was, Wanda changed the topic and pretended to be serious, although her amused smirk gave everything away, "besides, I should be upset with you. Sending prank calls to Betsy," Wanda imitated her mother's voice when the woman was ashamed at her stepdaughter. "You should be _ashamed_ of yourself Mr Allerdyce, prank calls at that time of night!"

"Oh for gods sake!" shocked at John's tone of voice, Wanda took a step back, "it was a joke and it ain't none of yo' (your) business, just leave me ALONE!" he yelled.

Ignoring the curious yet amused faces of the people around, John barged through the crowds and soon Wanda lost sight of him; her eyes already unfocussed due to the welling tears in her eyes. Tears weren't forming in someone else's eyes however, and instead rage was filming over the observer's sparkling orbs. No one **ever** upset Wanda.

Lexa followed him.

VvVvVvV

_**Corridor, end of first period; 9:30am**_

Guiltily, John strolled to his second period, knowing he'd have to face Wanda – their timetables were practically identical…John could never avoid his best friend. Or so he thought, before a hand tugged him away from the classroom door and out of sight just as John's teacher closed the door.

"What the…"

Lexa didn't reply and instead dragged John away from the classroom and down through the corridors, pulling the boy behind a door when Mrs Darkholme appeared from her office. "Yes, I know Judith. Alright," she turned back and spoke through the door, "well I'll be leaving my office half an hour before the end of school so if you need to leave early that'll be fine."

Listening in on the conversation Lexa didn't realise until later on that this information would be useful, but her biggest concern was avoiding their Principal and so, without any hesitation she dragged the protesting John into the girl's loos. A hand clamped firmly over his mouth. As he protested, Lexa Howlett just gave the boy a glare – one that was infamous in her family. One that certainly made John shut up; "_do you want to get caught_?" hissed Lexa in reply to John's – now hushed – muffled protests.

And with a single glimpse outside checking that the coast was clear, Lexa bolted.

John found himself unable to answer as he was rushed out of the toilets and through the same escape Wanda and he had been trying to get through…this Lexa girl was good.

_**Five Minutes Later **_

"How much longer are ya gonna drag me for, Sheila?" Lexa had now been pulling John along with her for several minutes through the woods surrounding one end of Bayville High, and he decided to speak up but spoke too soon.

Stopping in her tracks, Lexa twirled on the spot and raised an eyebrow, "about an inch." And with this the girl pulled John a tiny bit further and then released him, smirking amusedly although the smirk failed when John claimed he'd been pulled further than an inch. "Look,_ boy_, I'm fed up with you right now and you've put me in a bad temper so _don't_ mess with me."

Shivers raced down John's spine at the glare he received again, "you're Wolverine's daughter royght?"

"They don't call me X-23 for nothing."

Confusedly John frowned, "you what now?"

Lexa stepped up to the teenager and gazed up at him; John Allerdyce must have been at least a foot taller than the short girl – she did take after her father after all – but then again, that was possibly why John was so scared. Even though he towered above Lexa. "You take the X from my name," slowly explained the girl as though John was thick, "and then add on the number of bruises I gave Crystal in our first fight. When I was _twelve_." She smirked proudly, "and you have my nickname. It's infamous around the school just like my father's," the latter comment was added as an afterthought and Lexa seemed to be proud of herself.

This girl was strange; there was a lot about her that you couldn't tell by her friends.

"You're freaky…"

"And you're a bastard; I wasn't complaining."

"Where the hell did that-"

"Come from?" raising an eyebrow as she finished the question, Lexa looked at John in disbelief, "where do you think. You reduced Wanda to tears."

Denial.

"You did."

John still gave more denial.

"Ok, so maybe not directly to tears, but they were welling in her eyes!" Lexa nodded at John's protest, "yup."

"But…"

"You yelled at her."

Frowning confusedly, John recalled the incident and then why it had happened, which caused the boy to get angry, "why is it any of your business anyway," he turned on Lexa. In reply to her shrug, John just frowned, "well then why've you brought me out here."

"Because you upset Wanda and I want to know _why_."

"Trouble at home." After gaining a questioning look at this, John simply shrugged himself, "oy don' wanna talk about it. Just having a bit of trouble with the place oy live…" he gave in after a truly inquisitive look. "Oy might get kicked out; not enough room and all…but um…look, oy gotta get back to school…"

Curiously, Lexa stared after him as John attempted to find his way back and – after vowing to find out some more information later from her own sources – the Prep grabbed hold of John's arm and pulled him back out of the wooded area and smirked. It was break. They'd missed the whole period: what a relief. Turning back to her companion, Lexa frowned, "well. I'll be leaving you now. I'm gonna guess you can find your way back from here."

Smirking, John linked his arm in Lexa's, "nope, looks loyke yo' gonna have to lead me back."

"Nice try Pyro." Shrugging the boy off of herself, Lexa took some spray out of her bag and poured the stuff over herself before turning on John, ignoring his protests and then popped some gum in her mouth that she chewed before blowing a massive bubble. "You didn't have to have that fag. And besides, I can't be seen with you: people will talk." She made to walk away but Lexa found her arm in a tight grip, "do you, like, mind!" exclaimed the girl, returning to her preppy ways.

"What was with the bruises?"

"What now?" frustratedly, Lexa turned back to her normal self knowing what he was talking about, but she was reluctant to talk.

John frowned, "Crystal's bruises? X-23?"

Aware of the fact John had opened up to her, Lexa felt she should return the favour but did so hesitantly. "I know…I know," she shook her head, "lets just say that you're not the only guy I've been there with…" Lexa nodded to the area the two had just come from. "Pie and me…we used to skive in year 7." Sighing, Lexa leant against a tree, "Crystal knew: we were best friends and I told her all about it. But then she started getting jealous, realised me and _her _crush were getting a bit too close for the girl's liking," talk of the devil, Lexa scowled at the girl mentioned as she waltzed up to Lexa's once hopeful boyfriend.

John turned, eyeing Crystal and Pietro, "oy'm gonna guess there was a rough and tumble…and she won?"

"Whatever!" Lexa snorted, "na. There was a fight in the end but I started it…and thanks to me beating the crap outta her Pietro took pity on the girl and that's how _they_ started. But no…knew she couldn't handle me," a scowl presented the fury in Lexa's next words, "went to Darkholme about my 'disappearances in lessons'. I had an assistant watching me after that 24/7 but Pietro's name was never put forward with mine on the skiving list and I wasn't gonna do it. So darling Crystal took advantage; Pietro had lost his skive buddy and there was another one willing to replace me."

"Didn' just talk in the woods then?"

Laughing at this, Lexa shook her head, "na. Always went in lesson time so no one would ever find us. We were actually gonna go out cuz of it: we'd got close, or so I thought. That was until…I managed to lose the assistant. Managed to get a card to the toilet with the woman and slipped out whilst she was busy talking to dad just outside the door."

"Ms Monroe," John recalled remembering the event, "yo' dad got her off of it, royght?"

"Said it was his fault. And it was; he knew what Pietro and Crystal were up to, admitted following them one time after I was caught skiving. He knew I'd go to the XIETRO spot – as me and Pietro claimed it (HAHA!) – at the first opportunity, so he gave the chance to me. He knew it would hurt me," closing her eyes Lexa sighed, "but dad just wanted to prove to me what he'd been saying all along: 'Crystal will do anything for Pietro and when given the option, that scum won't refuse her offer.'" John laughed at the imitation but shut up on seeing Lexa's face. "I was stuck in class with Ms Monroe and Crystal gave Pietro the option…that scum didn't refuse."

"Went to the spot and caught them in the act right?"

"Yeh…"

"Wanda filled me in…after the fight."

"Hated that bitch Crystal _forever_ after but I couldn't blame Pietro; he wasn't ever interested in me…he's just a player. Wish I'd listened to Wanda when she told me that when Pie and me first met. I was just too intrigued by his flirtations." Lexa frowned, "that whole group is just full of lying shit-faces. Players and the whores who'll provide entertainment." At John's question of why she hung round with them, Lexa gave an answer like it was the most obvious thing in the world before walking away. "Because I was that entertainment."

VvVvVvV

_**Lunchtime; 12:20pm **_

"Hey!"

"Hello."

Cold. That was the only word to describe the response and Wanda's present attitude. But John didn't give in; "noyce…morning?" he searched for the right word but it was in vain – Wanda just turned. "Look…Sheila…"

"Don't you Sheila me!" Anger was building.

"Luv…?"

Wanda used her warning tone, feeling herself weakening in John's desperation, "_John_."

Hurriedly, John explained himself without giving Wanda time to interrupt, "look, oy had a bad toyme at home yesterday and some really tough issues…oy know it don't make up for moy attitude but this mornin' oy was just trying to forget about it all and then oy was reminded. Oy just got in such a piss and oy need to apologise to Lance _and_ Mr McCoy-"

"Mr McCoy?"

John froze, his mouth hanging open. "Oy…oy, uh…snapped at him too earlier…"

Suspicions arose, "you haven't had him today in lessons; I know your timetable back to back."

"Uh…_yeh_…" 'damn! Damn! DAMN!' thoughts reverberated around John's mind and then – the perfect cover-up, "oy saw him in the car park an' snapped!" John realised he hadn't quite got away with it by Wanda's scowl.

"Rogue said she saw you storming through the car park the moment you got out of your car and that you just went straight to the Principal's office."

Smirking, John knew Wanda thought she had him until he made his final point, "look Sheila, Mr McCoy told me_ before_ oy got into the car park that Darkholme wanted me to see her– he was outside doing duty." 'OH YES! BINGO!'

Finally, Wanda was caught and everything fitted. "Ok." Was all the girl said, but mentally, suspicions were firing around and she resolved that she'd find out.

_**Rogue's Homeroom, 12:30pm**_

Wanda wasn't the only one getting suspicious. Needing a break away from the house for a while – claiming the amount of kids in there was just nerve-racking, although everyone really knew it was because of the state they left it in – Raven decided to take a holiday. A short weekend one, but long enough to get Pietro excited, and Rogue thoroughly worried. Because not only would Raven be leaving, but also Rogue's adopted-step dad would – Eric decided the best way to calm his wife down was to join her and make sure the woman got no end of relaxation.

The house would be consisting of:

a geek

four Goths

and a Jock

Kurt would be fine, his social life was limited as it was and that weekend he was sleeping round Piotr's on Saturday and then staying around Amanda's on Sunday, to sleep at Fred's overnight – seeming as Fred was closest to school. That boy was certainly clever; he'd made plans and got away for the whole weekend, because even Kurt knew what was going to happen when his parents were gone.

Scowling was all Rogue could be bothered to do from her distance and she did, situated in her normal hangout by Betsy, watching her stepbrother Pietro as he chatted animatedly to his fellow jocks. Sure, there were four Goths living with him now, but Pietro knew – from occasional chats to the girls – that Betsy loved partying and Lorna often joined her, sitting in a corner quietly by herself, not particularly bothered. And that his twin sister couldn't care less by past experience as long as she was allowed friends.

It was only Rogue who was the issue, and she knew it. So when the word "PAR-TAY!" reached the Goth's ears from where she was sitting, accompanied by a little dance from Crystal, Belladonna and Jean, anger coursed through Rogue.

"What's that about a party?" questioned Betsy, looking up, but as an answer she only received Rogue's back as the Goth headed towards her dear brother, who – on spotting her – tried his best to look innocent.

Stopping with her hand on one hip and the other dangling by her side, clenched into a fist, showing a clear threatening manner, Rogue scowled when she got dogged up by Crystal who simply turned her head and laughed confidently with Belle. Being the eldest in the group, Belle decided to be the most mature, after controlling her giggles at Remy's flirtatious comments. "Can we 'elp y' Chere?"

"_We_ can't help," replied Rogue. Her face was contorted from the effort of trying not to scream at Remy's flirtatious smirk behind Belle's back and attempting not to get too sarcastic with Belle – knowing Remy would think he got a reaction out of the Goth. "But ma brothah cahn." And with this Rogue found herself catching hold of Pietro's collar in a manner fiercer than usual whilst she dragged him away from the crowd and away from that boy who was _still_ smirking. Now Remy was just triumphant and it was really pissing Rogue off. "Rahght. What was that about a Party, Pietro?"

A chance; Rogue gave him one to come out and admit it, but the boy was fugitive. "Party? What party?" but as the word party reached Pietro's ears, including a lot of whooping from his friends, he muttered one word in defeat. "Shit…"

"So what was that 'bout a party?" questioningly, Rogue shot him a look and knew that her dear stepbrother would have to answer. "Well?" no reply was given, "Pietro!"

"Ok! Ok…" nervously, Pietro shot a look at his crowd who were still celebrating the idea. "Look Rogue, mum's out with dad and they're hardly ever out…"

"They went out last Thursday ahn y'all had a mini-party with Remy…" Rogue ticked off the names with her fingers, "Belle…Crystal…Warren-"

Knowing that Rogue was not intending to stop any time soon meant that Pietro had to stop her, "alright! Ok so maybe I had a little-"

"Li'l!"

"Ok…a mini-party – and that's what you called it! But after this holiday mum will have used up most of her holiday and won't leave for ages. This year's been odd with her – normally she doesn't take holidays off being head-teacher, the only reason is because she trusts Wolverine now that he's deputy head." Pleadingly, Pietro played with Rogue's emotions and gave her puppy dog eyes, "please! You can invite anyone you want, including all of…them lot," nodding in the direction of Wanda and John as the two sat down in the Goth's hangout, Pietro smiled at Rogue desperately, playing on the younger brother image.

Immediately his face fell as Rogue's mouth formed the dreaded two-letter word, but a saviour came in the nick of time just before a verdict was given. "Go on luv! I haven't had a party in ages and Lorna doesn't mind them, she just sits in a corner and does shit all, so she'd be ok with it. And Wanda said yesterday she was looking for some relaxing fun and suggested an idea of a party soon!"

"…"

Rogue knew she had lost and that if everyone else was in on the plan she'd be forced into it anyway – Pietro would get the preps to come over anyway and the Jocks would force their way in.

"Fahne." It was the only answer the poor girl could give, although secretly she was growing on the idea at Betsy and Pietro's reaction – they high-fived and Betsy even hugged Rogue. "But we get our music put in _ahn _our friends."

"Done deal."

And to prove the seal Pietro raised his hand and, even though she was hesitant, Rogue took it. The shake finalised it all.

The party was on!

VvVvVvV

_**End of school, 3:00pm **_

Listening in relief as the bell rang out was immediately followed by a leisurely stroll to the door. Wisely, Lexa had worked out that she'd need to wait a little while yet until they put their plan into action, so taking her time was necessary and Lexa did so, following the last classmate with at least ten seconds between them.

It was five minutes past 3 when she made her way to the principal's office and, leaning against the wall, the feisty girl recalled her five-minute argument with Crystal, purely started for the purpose to waist time, which it did successfully.

It looked like Lexa wasn't the only one though when Wanda came round the corner a few minutes later. She was fuming, having started an argument with Remy for him to leave Rogue alone only for it to have swung round back in her face with an inappropriate comment on her and John. Although the argument _was_ worth it, if not a bit frustrating, because it had wasted ten minutes.

The plan had started up earlier on, in French. With several people out of class due to illness, Wanda had been forced by Lexa to work in a pair. They both knew Ororo Monroe had done it on purpose, unlike her husband, Ororo was more observant of Lexa and knew all about the little fall out – Wanda had been upset and needed someone to talk to. Being the caring woman she was, Ororo was just there and had the situation in her hands without even having to prompt; everyone in school knew of her sweet nature.

But Wanda and Lexa both also knew about Ororo's habit of trying to solve situations in the way she thought was best. That was why everytime she got a chance, Miss Monroe would put the girls together and if Rogue was in the class, she would have received the same treatment too, a point Rogue was constantly reminded of when Wanda retorted to her teasing.

So the girls had been sat side by side and then the plan was started off when Lexa had commented on John…

VvV **Flashback **VvV

"So I see you and John made up huh?"

"Yup. We have, stalker."

Ignoring the insult, Lexa shook her hair over her shoulder and stared pompously at the Miss Monroe, "saw you earlier when Rogue and Pietro were talking about the party."

"Good to know. Eavesdropper."

"Don't see why, he was a bastard to you."

Wanda glanced out of the corner of her eye at Lexa, mistaking the comment as a hint that Lexa cared – although the prep did actually care – and then looked back to their teacher. "He had reason."

"I know."

"What?" Frowning, Wanda didn't turn from Ororo, both girls making it appear as though they were listening, even though every word went in one ear and out the other. "No you don't."

Lexa smirked, "do too. Told me about it."

"When?"

"Second period took him out and down to XIETRO point." This time Wanda did look at her, "no worries, nothing happened. It's just a good place to chat and he told me all about why he was angry…although there were some things he left out that I wanna know. Out of curiosity of course," covering her tracks to make it seem as though she didn't care about Wanda, Lexa made that too obvious with the hurried way she said her last words.

Wanda turned back to Miss Monroe as she felt eyes on her and waited until the teacher continued before talking again. "_Sure_."

"What?"

"It's _really_ out of curiosity, huh?"

"Yes."

"_Liar._" Wanda smirked as Lexa questioned what she said, but the Goth knew that Lexa had really heard and simply shrugged, "nothing…So why are you telling me this then?"

Perking an eyebrow as though is was obvious, she replied; "thought you might like to know…but maybe I'll just have to sneak into your mum's office by myself."

"She'll catch you."

"She's leaving school half an hour early…"

Frowning at this news Wanda then remembered, "oh yeh…she's going on holiday! I forgot…"

"So ya gonna join me then," Lexa leant towards Wanda and whispered to her, "cuz I think that Johnny boy's holding out on something and I wanna know what it is…don't you?"

Aware that Wanda did want to know – Lexa moved away and smirked…that was why at 3:15pm, she was watching Wanda walking into the secretary's office.

VvV **End of Flashback **VvV

"Hey Judith, my mum said she left some stuff behind and asked me to get it for her, do you mind?" Gesturing to the door behind which lay the answers to her questions; Wanda smiled at Judith who nodded – if you worked near Raven Darkholme, you'd know who her children were. Raven's attitude was that if they were her responsibility she'd treat them that way in or out of school and so when her kids were – as they often were – sent to her office, Raven never left them have it easy. "Oh," peering back around the she had just walked through, Wanda smiled, "mum told me to tell you to leave early…says you'd forget but that I should remind you cuz you deserve to."

With these words Wanda disappeared and in not time heard the reassuring sounds of a door closing, upon which she walked to the mentioned door and opened it, whistling into the empty corridors. Before she'd even finished, Lexa appeared frowning sulkily.

"Took your time, I thought you'd forgot me," complained the Prep as she followed Wanda back into the Principal's office.

Immediately upon entering the room again, Wanda began rifling through drawers, "had to wait for Judith to leave didn't I." Lexa just nodded impatiently and got to work, joining Wanda in the search.

Stopping to admire her companion's handy-work was a wise decision from Wanda and – with a shake of her head – Wanda followed Lexa around, clearing up after the girl, closing drawers and such to make sure their presence went unnoticed. "Damn woman moved everything around…" was Wanda's conformation that something wasn't right. Lexa Howlett had a knack with finding things and knew Darkholme's room back to front, the number of times she'd been in there. Curiosity was the way with Lexa and she had a habit of sifting through things that weren't hers.

But in no time Wanda's confidence had been restored in Lexa as the girl held something high above her head with a happy cheer, "FOUND IT!" disappointment however was Wanda's reaction to the file.

'_Lexa Howlett_' read the label on one of the fattest files Wanda had ever laid eyes on.

The Goth frowned, "what are you doing?"

"Need to check this week's file," and with that Lexa opened the file and flipped through several chunks of pages before reaching the area she was looking for. Looked like this was a regular event with Lexa because she knew exactly how the file worked and in no time had found the page she was looking for. "Haha!" triumphantly, she crowed, "McCoy did the account! What a Beast! He always lets me off lightly and doesn't make me seem like the bad guy! 'Five minute nose bleed…' blah, blah, blah… 'By an **ACCIDENTAL** ball in the face!' SHE PUNCHED IT INTO MY NOSE!" Lexa scoffed. 'A small fight followed although was quickly interrupted, no harm done…'"

Closing the book, Lexa replaced it and sighed turning to Wanda, "usual account from Beast…didn't do too much, no punishment required, blah-blah-BLAH! Bo-_ring_!"

"Finished now?"

Scowling was Lexa's only answer but she continued her search and in a couple of seconds…the drawer was found. "Housing accounts! Here we go!" as she probed through the accounts, Lexa gave a basic description. "Contains information accounting the housing of all the individual pupils. Basic description – normally just address, telephone number, housing arrangements, who they live with. And each section has a list containing the pupil living in that desired format."

"What?"

"Example," stated Lexa, rolling her eyes, "Maximoff…Maximoff…" she scrolled down a certain list. "You're in a file of people living with families, then another file for pupils living with guardian's, like Rogue – so they don't ring up and say "is 'blah-blah's' mum there" – and then you have people living in housing facilities – i.e. pupils without anywhere to live. And then pupil's living by himself or herself because they can afford to or have moved out. But those two files are small. Haha!" she exclaimed again and passed the list over. "Senior; Maximoff…this page," and Lexa picked up the 'senior's family' file, flipping it to the necessary page.

"Wanda Maximoff…" the girl in question read out loud, skipping her brother for herself. "Mother…father…address…number…basic description."

"The description's are namely for the other files, you know, with the Guardian's it will give reasons and connections and such, including extra people you live with. Your's and Pietro's have been updated due to Betsy and Lorna moving in, Darkholme is working on Rogue's and Kurt's, that's why their files are there."

After admiring her stepbrother's/sister's files Wanda then picked up the Guardian's list and searched through it for Allerdyce – deciding they'd wasted enough time. It was time for the truth.

Lexa meanwhile picked up the file for self-housing (pupil's who live by themselves in places that they own.)

Both were blank of the name 'Allerdyce' and Wanda knew that John didn't live with parent's…he always skipped over discussing them. Yet it was Lexa who picked up the 'housing facilities' list. Described basically, as pupil's who had no family and not enough money to afford their own place so they lived off of the charity of others.

"They're refugee shelters really. These are the people who basically would live on the streets otherwise. Under 18's live there for free…when they're over 18 yet under 21 they have to pay a minor rent and could be kicked out if they can't pay…and when they reach 21…they're kicked out anyway so other's can live there. Classed as adults so they can fend for themselves."

It took a single glance at the list to confirm suspicions…the first name on the list… 'Allerdyce; John.' Wanda took one look and frowned, "so that's why Raven is always so bitchy when she talks about his home…."

"Looks like we found the reason she hates Lance…not to mention why she gives Remy grief whenever Pietro isn't around – she's so false when Pietro's near him though."

"She likes to get in our good books being our step-mum. Although with John he just bugs her because of the way he is…and she only pretends to like Remy because he's always charming her." Wanda sighed, allowing her eyes to skim over the familiar senior names on the list – the only other two there.

'Alvers and Lebeau' were both up there with 'Allerdyce.'

"But why didn't Lance tell me? And why did John never tell me…"

"Because Lance probably doesn't like to talk about things like that and John…well he thinks that you'll do a Darkholme on him and won't think he's good enough for you."

Frowning, Lexa's eyes stuck to Lebeau and she sighed, "tells you a lot about some people…especially why they never mention their pasts."

End of Chapter

Ok…hope you got all of that. Probably would never happen or be true with the last bit but this is fanFICTION right?! So I can do what I like, haha! Lol! And looks like Wanda and Lexa are getting a bit closer as friends, huh? And now Wanda knows why John has such a problem – he might get kicked out because he can't pay rent! But anyway, PARTY ON! Next chapter IS party time. MAJOR XIETRO guaranteed, flirtatious ROMY, JONDA hint, LANCITTY jealousy on Kitty's side…and, what's this…something going on between Lance and Lorna! Yes, something definite at that! Hope you enjoyed! .x.thriller.x.


	8. Party On

Once again, thanks so much for the reviews! And yes, it is time…FOR THE PARTY! While the parents are away the kids will play and they certainly will! **NOTE**: take account into the fact that I have had to change this from a **T** rating to an **M**: SEXUAL THEMES GUARANTEED, if you can't handle it, turn away now! Lol!

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_Emphasised words are in italic_

If this – is put after words it means an interruption

Chapter 8

VvV Party On VvV

_**Maximoff Household, Saturday Evening; 7:00pm**_

"Welcome ta our humble home." Having recited the following words _countless_ times, Rogue leant on the doorframe, tray held out for any offerings for the party and ignored her listener. "Drinks on tha tray, food in tha kitchen, music in tha living room. Upstairs _is_ being monitored; y'all _have_ been warned. Break anything ya pay after ah dug y'all out of yahre grave, any questions?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

Gazing at the insulter, the insulted raised both eyebrows and let slip a small smirk, "no. Enjoy." And the Goth stepped back to allow Lexa pass, watching curiously after the girl as Lexa made her way knowingly into the living room. The Maximoff household was a hard place to forget, having spent so many years running around it.

No sooner had the door closed then there was a knock on it.

Rogue growled and swung it open, "_welcome_" was the threatening greeting, "ta our _humble _home. Drinks on tha-"

"Give it a rest an' let me in already Sheila! It's practically icing up out here!" with those words John shoved past and practically ran into the living room.

"Table…?" staring after the boy in anger, Rogue recalled he probably knew all of the rules and regulations, not to mention the placing of everything, already. And then someone else attempted to walk in but was blocked suddenly as Rogue's arm shot into their path. She didn't even acknowledge them until after she had finished and the Cajun had spoke up.

"_Merde_, Remy t'ought he'd have t' cover dat mouth o' y's t' stop de talking!" It wasn't hard to understand how he'd do that when the charmer himself puckered his lips, earning a punch he managed to duck from, "losing y' touch eh _Chere_?" was the cocky comeback and Rogue just growled, mentioning something about watching the mentioned touch and where it would go next. Yet Remy wasn't in fear of his manhood and actually took chance to challenge the Goth, "y' be right _Cherie_…_mais_, Remy'd t'ink _y'd_ be de one watching where dat touch o' y's would be going next…whilst Remy be watching y'."

In no time Rogue found herself pushed against the wall as Remy shoved her into it, leaning onto the angered female. The position was certainly comfortable from where Remy was standing…or more leaning. 'Very cushioned…' was all he could think of as a pair of gleaming eyes lowered themselves to some pale, yet ample cleavage. But all too soon the eyes had raised to stare at a pair of large, narrowed emeralds. "_Get off meh_…" was Rogue's barely audible growl.

"If dat be what y' want, _Rogue_…"

And with that spine chilling whisper, Remy pushed off of Rogue, giving her an intense gaze whilst he did so, before turning to the door right as Belladonna walked in.

Distracted completely by Remy's kiss, Belle got no chance to spot Rogue and was whisked into the living room by her boyfriend, who looked over Belle's shoulder to give a teasing wink to Rogue.

The girl collapsed against the wall, mouth hung open in raged shock with both fists clenched.

That was where, moments later, Lexa Howlett found her, having waltzed out of the living room a minute ago to go and get some food only to spot the girl's previous predicament.

With the sight of Remy and Rogue, Lexa had turned straight back into the living room walking slowly in a large circle around it and upon spotting Remy and Belle entering, took a left into the kitchen. Bypassing the sight of Warren and Betsy with a single mutter of "o…k…" she then took another left around the island counters, another left around a table, waltzed through the door, through the adjoining dining room, down the hallway and to Rogue's side.

Pouting curiously was Lexa's way of evaluating the situation and in no time an answer was found.

"Come on…" Lexa grunted, hauling Rogue up and dragged the stupefied girl up the stairs and into, what she remembered to be Rogue's room. It wasn't…you could tell by the oh-so masculine décor…but nonetheless, it was a room and had a bed comfy enough to plonk her friend down onto.

In no time having recovered from her momentary surprise, Rogue let loose and grabbed the nearest thing – which just happened to be a lamp – and flung it at a wall, attempting to suppress a scream of fury. "WHAT THA HELL WAS THAT!"

"You should be flattered."

"_Flattered_!"

Interrupting the girl before Rogue started a rant, Lexa smirked, "Remy must really like you. I mean, come _on_, him and Belladonna are serious; the poor girl thinks he'll propose to her before schools out. And he knows this…and yet he almost makes out with you seconds before she walks through the door!"

"He's a player." Stated Rogue.

"Doesn't mean you don't like the attention, look at that smile, girl." In no time the mentioned smile however had been replaced by a scowl, "you know you like it. He's one of the only guys who'll flirt with you cuz of your attitude."

Sighing, Rogue nodded at this but then pointed out another fact, "and one of the only guys who'll go near me thanks to that little _skin condition_."

Lexa turned away with a guilty frown as Rogue fingered her tights and then her see-through top that the Goth wore over a small tank top. "About that…"

"Just don't Lexa."

But as Rogue made to stand and walk out of the room, Lexa grabbed her, "look, I'm _sorry_." And hearing the note of frustration in her voice, Rogue actually faced Lexa to witness tears glistening in the girl's eyes. "It was Crystal…she made me. I wrote the 'skin condition' thing…because she _made _me." Frowning, Lexa looked up at Rogue and then turned away, "she literally _made_ me. The girl grabbed my hand and put it on the paper…" hiccuping, Lexa bit her lip and suppressed her frightened state – fear at the fact she felt like bursting into tears.

VvV **Flashback** VvV

Viciously gripping Lexa's small wrist, Crystal thrust a pen into the tiny girl's grip and pushed Lexa's hand onto the paper. "_Do it_," was the vehement whisper as Crystal checked no one was watching.

"Crystal…"

Interrupting the girl as Jean tried to stand up for Lexa, Crystal smiled snidely, "no it's ok Jean. She doesn't have to…I was just thinking of her – she is a new friend and all– but if she can't handle doing this how's she going to be able to hang around with us? We need people in this group to be able to show loyalty and who don't associate with _freaks_ or class them as their friend. But I guess that Lexa Howlett can't do that. It's a shame."

"_Crystal_…" knowing she'd get dragged into it, Jean tried to stop it but was hushed by Belladonna who was looking forward to the mockery with widened eyes.

"Well, Jean…it's just you and Lexa were getting along so well and your auntie and her dad were so happy about it – you know you two being such good friends. I mean, it just made it easier for him and your auntie Ororo to get closer. But I guess…she'll just have to tell him you and Lexa aren't friends anymore. He'll be so disappointed."

At the sounds of her father being disappointed in her, Lexa stopped looking at Crystal, as her large eyes started to fill with tears. With one last look at Rogue, Lexa wiped them away and set her face, turning back to the paper.

"Whatever," Lexa determinedly wrote every letter she was told whilst Belle watched her with eyes sparkling with mirth, eyes that soon turned. Crystal noticed and followed the gaze to Remy Lebeau who was flirting with Rogue.

Whispering so no one would hear, Crystal smirked as Lexa laid the pen down. "Don't worry Belle, once Remy gets wind of this he'll never touch that Rogue girl again – he'll be all yours and those two will never be heard of again."

Que Lexa's excellent hearing. Letting the words slip in to her train of thought as she read through the poisoned words, Lexa suddenly spun around as everything clicked into place. "_**That**_ is why you're making me do this! You evil-"

"Save it Lexa," interrupted Crystal. "Once this gets out _you'll_ be the evil one, so don't even start. Anyway, notice board anyone?" and she held up the paper for all to see what she was talking about.

Belle snatched it and ran squealing towards their homeroom but Lexa pulled Crystal to one side. "You said this was just an initiation thing – I'd write it and then no one would see it again."

"No! The real initiation is for you to keep your mouth shut and be proud of this and happy for Belle; you're one of us now so you'll act like one. You have no one apart from us now," knowing this wasn't enough, Crystal twisted the knife that inch further, "your daddy wouldn't be happy if you and Jean couldn't be friends. _Disappointment_."

That word struck Lexa and she shuddered, staring out of the window at Rogue before turning away, watching as all stood back to reveal the note. And then the bell rang and students piled in.

In the confusion each girl managed to play along with the act, but Lexa just stood and watched horrified as Remy and Rogue walked in, holding hands. The worst part was the fact right now Rogue was wearing gloves due to the weather – it made it all so real.

_WARNING: Rogue Darkholme has a skin disease, touch her and you'll get more than cooties!_

Noticing as his friend, John Allerdyce, looked at the notice, Remy followed suit with Rogue's hand still clasped in his own but the moment he read the sign, Remy dropped the girl's hand like it was infected. Because that's what Remy thought. And as Rogue stepped forward, everybody drew back, whilst the read the notice with Wanda.

Rogue couldn't do anything except stand and stare at her hand as her eyes turned to Remy who looked away. But Wanda wasn't as stunned and she clenched both fists.

"Who wrote this?" she growled, with clenched teeth. And as Crystal pushed Lexa forward, the girl felt the worst she had ever felt in her life – she didn't care about Wanda struggling against John's grip, she could only think of Rogue who turned from Remy to gaze with tears welling at Lexa. Wanda wasn't the one who needed to be held back and no one tried to stop Rogue after the note – they just watched her march up to Lexa, who was too shocked to move.

The first seemed to come out of nowhere, and landed straight in Lexa's face.

VvV **End of Flashback** VvV

Rogue frowned and then shook her head, "ya wrecked ma lahfe, fohr yahre little gang. Ah _should_ be flattered by Remy – he used ta lahke meh ahn all…but now he's got Belle. Ahn that's all because of ya."

"Im sorry!" But Rogue wasn't around to hear Lexa's cry as she stormed off.

_**Half an hour later**_

The party had been running for quite a while now and Pietro was really getting into things but decided it was time for a little break to make sure his parents weren't checking up. Only problem was he'd left his mobile in his damned room. Sliding out unnoticed so as not to disturb people in the slow song, Pietro sped up the stairs and dashed to his room.

"It has to be here somewhere…" the distant sounds of music filled his ears but then something else caught his attention and the boy spun around, jumping. "What the hell!"

A form sat curled up behind the door, lucky that he hadn't kicked the door like usual, but the girl didn't move. It wasn't difficult to make her out though – Lexa's hair glinted in the moonlight peering through his curtains as it fell over her face, hiding her almost perfectly.

"_Lexa_?" whispered Pietro as he made his way to her side, kneeling in front of the girl, but then Pietro realised why he had heard her – short sharp breaths were coming from the girl and it sounded as though she was crying. "Lexa…" touching her shoulder was enough and the girl lunged at Pietro, enveloping him in a tight hug as she gripped him to her, Lexa's breaths wracked with tears.

Responding in the only way he could think of, Pietro patted Lexa on the back but began to relax as her grip got lighter and gently began to rock her. His only mistake was getting the girl to look at him…and in her misery, Lexa could think of nothing else to do and reached up to him, her lips softly pressing against Pietro's slightly open ones.

He responded more than willingly.

VvVvVvV

_**Downstairs, living room; 8:00pm**_

"Where've you been?"

"Nowhere."

"Where'd you go?" curiosity was turning to suspicion.

"Ma room."

Wanda sighed, "_why?_"

"Because ah wanted ta," plonking herself between John and Lorna, Rogue talked to the ceiling, knowing Wanda was listening, "ah'm surprahsed y'all haven't yet." And with those words, John stood up offering people drinks. And this only gave Rogue more to tease him with, "ah'm sure Wanda wants a sex on the beach," and with that John just walked off.

Angrily turning to Rogue, Wanda gave her a look that Rogue ignored, "what's your problem?"

"What? It's true."

"Rogue! What the hell is with you?"

"Maybe ah just need a drink – looks lahke y'all do. Ya need ta cool it Wanda." And with that, Rogue took two unopened cans from Warren and chucked one to Wanda as the boy scowled at her, but Rogue just shrugged. This caused Wanda to forget their argument and she laughed.

"You just love him."

Winking at Warren as he gestured to Rogue, explaining for the lack of drinks to Betsy, Rogue turned back to her best friend, "totally," unfortunately Kitty walked into the room just as the impression was made but, spotting Lance was there she ignored Rogue. That was two surprises in one and was too much for Rogue who choked on her drink, something that Wanda did too when she noticed why. "_Oh ma gawd…_" the Goth whispered.

"Hey Lance," was all the boy heard before he turned to look up at the person interrupting Lorna's story. His mouth dropped.

Looking glamorous, Kitty placed a hand on her hip as Tabby instructed her from outside the door and flipped her hair back. It wasn't as exactly as Tabby motioned and looked quite silly; flicking into the geek's face, but Lance didn't notice and no one else cared.

Upon Tabby's gesture for her to say something, Kitty looked around, "uh…enjoying yourself?" Upon noticing Tabby clapping a hand exasperatedly to her head, Kitty added a bit too hastily at first; "cuz if not, I'm sure I can change that," and with that the girl winked, strutting off with a flick of her hips out of the door.

Tabitha squealed; Kitty hugged her and Lance sat…stunned.

Breaking the silence with a wolf whistle, it was as though John had given the signal for everyone to take it all in. Covering her top half was a top that revealed Kitty's bellybutton and clung to her skinny form, whilst the bra she was wearing – no doubt push up Wanda assumed – gave a nice view of cleavage. Not to mention the girl had hips with the hip-hugging, thigh squeezing, skinny jeans, complete with a pair of cute silver dolly shoes.

Kitty was glamorous tonight…great time for **Fergie – Glamorous** to come on the speakers blasting music through the room. Although it wasn't so great for Crystal who looked around longingly. "Where's Pietro! This is _so_ my favourite song! I need him to dance with…"

She wasn't the only one dancing as Betsy was offered a hand by…Duncan Matthews.

"Come on Betsy," he crooned in her ear, pulling the girl towards him. "It would be good for us to be friends…for Warren's sake." And just as Betsy made to kick him, she relaxed her leg and frowned, but allowed herself to be pulled into the midst of the dancing teenagers.

One small dance with Duncan wouldn't hurt – besides; Warren was dancing with Wanda, who apparently appeared to be chugging back the drinks…not to mention mixing them, judging by her slightly tipsy look. The girl had been going for a little while now…and then Betsy remembered her saying she'd started early on before the party with a couple of shot games with John.

That girl would be out of it by the end of the party.

But right now the focus was Duncan, who was turning a rather fast song into a slow dance with a few twists and turns here and there – but he was just showing off to Jean…or so Betsy assumed. Making it look innocent gave Duncan the time to take Betsy into the quieter corner of the room where no ones eyes followed. His voice soft and unspoken, it crooned into the girl's ear words that made a corner of her mouth turn up in a snarl.

"…So I'm telling you now Goth; you leave Warren be, cuz trust me, he ain't worth the shit we'll give you."

Attempting to push Duncan away, Betsy failed as his hands gripped her arms tighter, and when he told her the word 'image' she stopped struggling. Wouldn't want Warren catching them fighting as Duncan reminded her, "what's your problem?"

"I know someone who's not happy about this…about you and him, and she…well, she wants something done. Being in my nature – being the caring person that I am and all," he smirked into the girl's hair, "I offered to help out."

Confusion struck Betsy, "what the hell do you get in return?"

"Not only do I get to watch Warren crumble and take my stand back at the top of the jocks, but I get to do my duty to my country…you see, I really have this thing against foreigners. Not to mention a _freak_ of a foreigner like you dating Warren Worthington. He's one of us and you've got a gang of your own; not in the whole of school history have two people from different 'clicks' _ever_ dated."

"Well looks like that's not true anymore, is it?"

Smirking, Duncan's look made Betsy's comment lose its confidence. "Oh trust me it will be. Finish it with Warren and get back to your own 'click' and leave him to his own. If not…think of it this way. The prank call was _nothing_ compared to what I could do."

The song ended, the hand lost its grip but it had done its damage.

Betsy stood, dazed and confused as Duncan walked away with a new stride in his step – it looked like someone was out to get the girl…and he'd do anything to help out.

_**Upstairs**_

Surprise would have been one of the emotions Pietro felt at the fact no one had heard him yet…but anger was all that he could handle right now. The shouting match between him and Lexa had only just started but both were obviously furious…not to mention getting a bit too excited as Lexa picked up the nearest thing to her and aimed it for the boy's head.

Judging by her ultimate accuracy she would have hit dead on target if it hadn't have been for 'Quicksilver's' lightening speed – making him the top dodger on the soccer team whilst Lexa was at the top when it came to shooting hoops in basketball. Neither had time to notice either fact though because Pietro was too busy covering himself as the vase his dad had brought him from Venice exploded as it made contact with the wall right behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"THAT? THAT! THAT WAS WHAT YOU DID TO ME WHEN YOU AND CRYSTAL…when _you_…you…" already weakened by her crying from earlier, Lexa's system began to break down and tears pricked at her eyes. The cascading waterfall was stopped however by Lexa's barrier as she switched to anger-overload. "I HATE YOU!"

Now Pietro was seriously confused, yet it still didn't hit home that this argument was about more then just the kiss they'd shared. "What the hell did _I _do? I never chucked a vase at you!"

"I didn't say that…"

Exasperation radiated from Lexa but she wouldn't expand on her point – namely because the girl was too ashamed of herself to think about it than anything. "What? Was it cuz I kissed you?"

"No!"

"Oh wait yeh, of course; _you_ kissed me when you blatantly know I have a girlfriend!"

Embarrassed by this point, Lexa looked at her feet, "that's not the point…"

"Well what the **hell** did I do to you then? Huh?" no reply… "Well I didn't chuck a vase at you. I never chucked anything at you. _I _didn't kiss you because you kissed me, even though you know I'm going out with Crystal-"

Almost silent in the softness of it, Lexa's voice finally echoed the words her mind had thought over for years; "why did we never 'go out'?"

Finally it hit home what this was all about and Pietro frowned, taking in Lexa's pathetic look on her face, as she looked anywhere but at _him_. "Oh god Lex…you're not still upset about the year 7 stuff are you? Look," Pietro placed a hand on Lexa's shoulder and made her look him in the eye. "We were just having a bit of fun."

Anger. "That's all I was to you!" it was only when it was too late that the player realised what he'd said, "just a bit of fun! Just your average slut, ready to do _anything_ for you!"

"Lexa…"

"Don't 'Lexa' me!" comforting words were past her now – too angry to listen, Lexa wouldn't let Pietro console her and viciously shrugged the boy's hand off of her shoulder. "What do you want me to do huh? Think of it all as _fun_. We had some pretty intimate moments Pietro, but you know what, I guess that was just you being the player, wasn't it!"

Knowing the words were a statement didn't stop Pietro trying to explain, "some of those moments were real, I swear."

But listening wasn't on Lexa's agenda, "LIAR!" she roared, pushing at him…pushing Pietro away…pushing the one person who meant something to her away.

But no matter how hard she shoved and pushed, Pietro wouldn't let Lexa push him away and only held her closer. Hitting the boy on the chest as he pulled her further into it only resulted in Lexa gripping onto Pietro's shirt as she finally gave in and buried her head into it. Clutching to the one person who, even though she couldn't rely on him, she could trust to be honest with her.

Honesty forced the girl to stop the moment, "why did you kiss me back…why didn't you push me away?"

"Because those intimate moments…" unable to look at her, the boy laid his head on hers and weighed out his words, knowing in the seriousness of the matter that whatever he said needed to be said to Lexa. And it had to be the honest truth. "They…they meant something to me…and I never thought they meant…I always thought…I always _assumed_ that you were just mucking around. I never though they meant that much to you, so I thought of them as nothing."

"The kiss?"

"When you kissed me just then, I kinda hoped that meant those intimate moments were real…"

Frowning into his chest, Lexa pulled away and looked at her should've-been-boyfriend, "I guess that's why I threw the vase…"

"…"

"I wanted to show you just how much you hurt me…imagine that vase being your heart, and then imagine the one thing keeping it whole, smashing it to pieces right in front of you." Not able to look at him after saying it, Lexa instead turned away and walked out of the door.

No matter how much he wanted to, Pietro didn't go after her.

Deep down he knew that he had no hope left – the moment he had got together with Crystal was the moment that he broke all chances with Lexa.

End of Chapter

Ok…very happy party going on isn't it? lol! But don't worry its not over! Looks like more action next chappie, eh?! To all of those I guaranteed ROMY, Lance/Lorna, diddy bits of LANCITTY, BOBITHA and Bobby/Lorna (comics getting wound into this, lol!) IT WILL BE HERE NEXT CHAPTER! That is…once I get my usual **FIVE REVIEWS**! Sorry for the wait and I hope it was worth it! .x.thriller.x.


	9. Dance till you Drop

Hey! Now I just want to say that I've heard some people don't like the Lance/Lorna relationship going on, (**artistic-angel825**) lol and I just want to clarify it now! Lance is just confused as to what he wants and in this chapter, Lorna is a bit too tipsy. The Lance/Lorna thing is short-lived, so don't worry! LANCITTY shall break through anytime now! And that will be followed shortly by COLARIS! Don't worry! Enjoy. This part of the party should be a bit more fun.

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_Emphasised words are in italic_

If this – is put after words it means an interruption

Chapter 9

VvV Dance 'till you Drop VvV

_**Maximoff Household, the Party still; 9:30pm**_

"_1_, 2, 3, 4. _2_, 2, 3, 4. _3_, 2, 3, 4. _4_, 2, 3, 4. _And_," lifting up her arm again, Rogue made to repeat herself but was interrupted suddenly.

In his drunken state, Rogue's dance partner could only twirl the girl as he dazedly started the movement again, "why ain' it –hiccup- 1, _1_, 3, 4. 1, _2_, 3, 4. 1, _3_, 3, 4? Why does it start ag'in, _Cherie_…"

"Well ah dunno; was ah around in the 1700's?"

"Remy t'inks 'is _fille_ be t' _beau_ t' be dat old!" And Rogue found herself being pulled against the Cajun's chest rather roughly, causing her to laugh whilst Remy swayed the girl, whispering into Rogue's neck so softly that it made the Gothic gal squirm delightedly. "_Et_ 'is _fille_ be de most _beau femme_ dat Remy ever laid 'is eyes on…"

The problem was, even though Rogue knew that the Cajun was drunk off of his head – understandably, seeming as he knew as good as Rogue where the alcohol was stored in the house – he sounded as honest as that certain player could get. The second problem was that Rogue liked the things he was saying, joint with the fact he was being truthful when he said them…the next problem being that the way the Cajun was charming her was making the girl…

Well, lets just say that if Belladonna hadn't entered the kitchen just as Remy twirled Rogue out of his arms, the Goth wouldn't have stopped herself from pouncing him…

And Belle wasn't impressed…seeming as the party was in the living room and Rogue and Remy had snuck into the kitchen to have their own fun (ooh-er!).

_**Outside**_

"Oh god, oh god, oh _god_!" thumping her fist on the ground only resulted in more pain, so Lexa decided to stop doing it. Instead, delicately she admired the damage before clutching her hand rather dramatically to her chest. Childishly, the girl began to rock herself back and forth with both eyes closed to the world, opening them only when she picked up the sound of movement from behind.

Without turning to acknowledge the girl – as was her habit – Lexa spoke the only word she could be bothered to say, "what?"

_**Five minutes earlier**_

Lorna was feeling a bit dizzy by now…and very giddy. Sat beside her was the cause of the dazedness and she thumped him playfully, "so this was your plan eh? Trying to get me drunk, Lance?" slurred the Goth.

"I don't even need to try," flicking a piece of hair that drooped from its gelled position, Lance smirked playfully as Lorna attempted to bat away his blurred hand. "You're off your head!"

"Thanks to you!"

"You love it."

"Aww, not as much as I luv you," and Lorna playfully shoved Lance again who only shoved the girl back.

Noticing the moment was starting to get a bit too touchy feely, Lance decided to stop and, standing up, he smiled before offering Lorna a hand. "I'm getting a drink; you want one?"

"Yuh huh."

Taking the hand, Lorna found herself being pulled upwards a bit faster than she was anticipating and fell forwards. Surprise, surprise, guess who was there to catch her? And Lorna noticed how close her and Lance were…

Being in the drunken state she was, Lorna could only think to thank Lance for his save – her thanks being only in the form she could think of right then…

Rashly, her lips caught Lance's and Lorna allowed herself to sink into the moment; the feel of someone's lips being pressed so lightly yet knowingly upon her own caused the girl to go light-headed. Her first kiss…

Unfortunately, walking into the room wasn't such a good idea for Kitty at that moment and she caught Lance's eye as he stood in shock upon Lorna's advance, breaking the kiss when Kitty's eyes fell dramatically to the place where him and Lorna were joined. Lance's mouth simply fell open in shock but his companion was too dazed to notice and found herself giggling nervously. "Oops! Shouldn't have done that…with you and Kitty and all," laughing, she stumbled backwards and as Lance caught her, the girl decided only to smile in thanks. "Sorry 'bout that – a bit over my head eh?" playfully Lorna batted Lance again but stopped it at that before turning away.

"Need any help?"

"Na, just going for some air…I need some after that little accident," signalling the kiss by brushing her lipstick off of Lance's lips, the Goth giggled before casually stumbling from the room and out of the front door, tripping on the step upon which she found Lexa.

Compared to Lorna, the prep looked as though she was on her deathbed, something that Lorna promptly informed Lexa, to her less than happy greeting.

"Thanks."

"No probs," unable to note the sarcasm in her drunken state caused Lorna to laugh, "watcha…do-in'?"

"You're pissed."

Lorna laughed, "how'd ya tell?" but upon receiving no reply, laughter turned to disbelief at the rudeness. "Ru-ude!"

"Well I never thought it was possible for anyone to make that word a double syllable until now."

"I do try," and Lorna giggled, forgetting her momentary disbelief as the girl plonked herself on the step by Lexa. "Wassup?!"

Raising an eyebrow was initially going to be Lexa's reply but she decided to elaborate when Lorna's gaze refused to leave her, "nothing." Yet still the gaze stayed – although a little unfocussed – on Lexa, "look, just leave it. You wouldn't understand."

"See people think that but actually, my key area is in relationships!"

"Who says it's anything to do with that?"

"I can tell. I told you I'm good at relationships-"

But, furious that Lorna had managed to work out her frustration, Lexa only butted in rudely; "what, with your lack of inexperience? Or your knowledge from your book obsession?"

Offence was taken immediately, and as Lexa stood up, Lorna followed suit – stumbling drunkenly, "exc-_use_ me! Hey! Come back here, I'm not done with you! You can't go around all your life treating people this way, not everyone will forgive you as easily as Rogue and Wanda have!"

"Wait…what?" turning on the spot, Lexa stared at the door, wide-eyed and stunned, her mind oblivious to the fact Lorna had slammed it shut due to the words whizzing through Lexa's mind. 'They've forgiven me…' as if unable to believe her own thoughts Lexa tried the words out loud, "they've forgiven me!" and; unlike her once assured assumptions that the words would sound bitter with dislike at the fact, she was overjoyed.

If Pietro had looked out of his window at that precise moment he would have seen a surprising sight as Lexa Howlett punched the air in delight, practically dancing and skipping with joy on her way home.

That however would have done nothing to improve his mood – the boy sat upon the floor, tears staining his cheeks. But whether or not his vision was blurred with tears, Pietro would still have had no chance – the vase was broke beyond fixing…

Tears didn't fill his eyes for this purpose though. No, it was because Pietro assumed that it was a message:

If the vase was beyond repair than what it symbolised could never be fixed…

VvVvVvV

_**Downstairs; 10:30**_

Wanda eyed Rogue suspiciously as the girl did a sort of modern waltz with Remy, noticing she wasn't the only one watching the pair; Belle stood, huffing in a corner.

It was unusual for Remy to treat his girlfriend this way…seeming as they were so close. And if the boy didn't watch out he'd lose more than his girlfriend – Wanda knew all about where Remy stayed when money got a bit tight for the homing shelter. Not in a million years would Raven let him stay here…

Dwelling upon the thought wasn't possible however when John stretched out a hand to Wanda; the girl looked down at it over her folded arms and, with raised eyebrows to her newly found dance partner, Wanda pushed herself off of the wall and gave him her hand. Only to find herself pulled into a waltz similar to the one she had been watching.

"Oh!" was all Wanda could exclaim before being twirled out and back into John's arms, giggles erupting from her mouth when she figured out the dance was as amusing to do as it was to watch. As she was spun on the spot, Wanda watched a figure heading towards Remy and Rogue, and as soon as the girl's head was resting upon John's shoulder as he slowly swayed her, Wanda made out the girl.

Across the room Betsy – in uncontrollable laughter – had cut in on Remy and Rogue, something Rogue was only to eager to permit. Stumbling backwards onto the sofa, the girl giggled, dizzy and unstable due to Remy's insistence upon swirling, watching in peals of laughter as Betsy pulled him into a more tango-like routine.

The dancing was infectious and before she knew what had happened, Lorna had found herself pulled up from beside Rogue by Warren, and thrown into his arms into what seemed to be a dance from _Dirty Dancing_. Beside them Kitty was beside herself in giggles as Lance performed a few moves of his own; no doubt attempting and succeeding in impressing Kitty.

Many of the other dancers moved out of the way as Warren and John flung their couples out to the side simultaneously in an over the top example of 60's dancing; cheering loudly as _Grease_ blasted itself out from the loud speakers – perfectly on time.

The dancing-bug was spreading like wild fire and before they knew it, everyone in the room – Goth, Geek and Jock alike – were following in perfect timing with the routine. The exceptions were two girls, one of which only had time to hear '**go Grease lightning you're burning up the quarter-mile**' before she found herself being dragged into the kitchen.

The yells of '**Grease lightning; go Grease lightning**' reached her ears, but Rogue ignored them, glaring at Belladonna who shut the door with a snap behind them both.

"I dunno what y' t'ink y' doin' wid ma _beau_, but y' keep y' hands off o' Remy; y' hear! Or are y' t' drunk t' understand? Eh?"

Frowning, Rogue recalled the two beers she had and the bottle of Bacardi Breezer – this girl was certainly no lightweight. "Drunk? Ah'm nowhere near getting started!"

Shock. Shock stopped Belle in her tracks, "y' mean y'…y' doin' all o' dat," beckoning to the door behind her, Belle narrowed her eyes, "y' doin' all o' dat _merde_ whilst y' sober!"

"Uh…ya!" Rogue gave Belle a disbelieving look.

"Y' doin' dat wid ma boyfriend whilst y' _sober_!"

Now Rogue could see where this was going, "oh ah get it! This ain' about the dancing, it's about Remy. Ain't it?"

"Duh! Y' trying t' make off with ma boyfriend!"

"_Trying_?" shaking her head, Rogue smirked, "Sugah; ah don' need ta trah."

And with that Rogue strode back into the living room, leaving a stunned Belladonna behind.

VvVvVvV

_**12:00am**_

"You know…" slurred Wanda, "you…you're…you _are_ my _best_! Friend!" too drunk to notice as Rogue shared a look with Betsy, who giggled tipsily, Wanda continued, practically throwing herself onto Rogue. "I love you!"

"Ya ah know…" with a shove, Rogue had pushed Wanda back into her own place on the sofa, but shoved a bit too hard. Betsy and Rogue erupted in laughter as Wanda collapsed onto John, who looked horrified.

Appealing to Rogue with puppy dog eyes, John only received a shrug in response as Rogue got up to retrieve more beers, "Bets?"

"She ain't my problem, luv."

Although Betsy was almost proved wrong as Wanda lunged at the English gal the moment she heard Betsy's voice; only to fall short, ending up lying across Rogue's seat. A big mistake it seemed when Rogue came back with the beers took one look at her adopted-step-sister and sat on her. But Wanda didn't notice and simply held out a hand for the beers Rogue was passing around, "nope. None fohr ya Sugah. This is fohr tha grown ups who can handle their drinks." Upon saying this though, Rogue took back her words when Betsy dropped her own beer.

Yet as the violet-haired girl bent to pick it up, she noticed someone had beaten her to that and sat up in time to spot a boy holding it out. Younger than them all, he looked to be in mid-teens; no doubt 15 or 16, with muddy-brown hair that flopped into his eyes. Rogue however knew better than to interpret the cuteness; Bobby Drake could be as bad as Remy when he wanted to be, and Rogue knew that from first-hand experience.

"Evening," the boy chirped; far from drunk yet in a different league to sober.

"Heya Bobby, y'all ok Sugah?"

"Yup," and as Betsy stumbled away – muttering something about 'cleaning up the mess' Bobby took her place, watching amusedly as Rogue shoved Wanda into the place just vacated by John; who correctly assumed Betsy may need some help herself.

Taking the now free space by Bobby, Rogue smiled and indulged herself in a chat with her pre-school ex, only to be interrupted moments later by Tabby.

"HEY!" yelled the bubbly blonde, "wassup?" neither sober neither drunk, the girl was simply hyper; something Rogue could tell by looking at her.

"You've been outside again haven't you," inquired Bobby – beating Rogue to the chase, and upon Tabby's over-excited nodding he questioned, "what've you been smoking?"

She pouted; frowning hard as she recalled the earlier events of the day, "this and that…"

"You've been on crack haven't you?"

"Me-be (maybe)," giggled Tabby.

Walking away from Tabby was all Rogue could think to do and the girl didn't even bother saying bye as Bobby began asking if the hyperactive teen had any left, "children disgust me," was Rogue's answer to Remy's inquiring look at her scowl.

In an understanding manner, Remy nodded, "saw de _fille_ outside but declined t' her offer. Remy has his own satisfaction," but upon letting this information slip, the guy looked imploringly at Rogue who walked away; even more disgusted now by everybody's habits.

Making her way into the kitchen, Rogue found John mopping up Betsy and plonked herself onto a counter, complaining to John who listened with all ears whilst cleaning up Rogue's cousin.

_**On the Dance Floor; 1:00am**_

A slow song seemed to suddenly fill the room in quiet embrace – dragging everybody from their seats onto the dancefloor as tired and weary couples practically fell upon each other.

Attempting to drag Remy's attention from Rogue, Belladonna pulled him to the other side of the room, attracting the boy's interest in other ways as she imitated Lance and Kitty but in a more vigorous manner…delving Remy into a tournament of tongues.

However Lance pressed his lips more softly against Kitty's own, giving her time to adjust to the situation as she got used to the sensation, before he added more pressure, placing a hand upon the girl's lower back. By simply doing this, Lance pulled Kitty into his arms and rapped them about the girl's waist whilst she linked her own around the guy's neck. Soft, gentle yet passionate in their own shy way, the kisses caused Kitty's cheeks to flush as her and Lance swayed delicately on the spot, the girl breaking apart only to rest her head upon Lance's shoulder. Wistfully she sighed, rocking in time to the rhythm as Lance smiled dazedly, unaware of the multiple viewers who were silently cheering.

From the sidelines Tabby jumped up and down on the spot, suddenly picked up by Bobby as the guy twirled her, responding to her squeals by spinning the blonde faster. Enviously David eyed the two but decided to leave it and chose the more sensible option of exiting the room altogether.

The kitchen however wasn't a good place to go though as he found Betsy, leaning against a kitchen counter with Warren practically on top of her, covering the girl with passionate, long lasting kisses. Feeling it was time to leave when Warren lifted Betsy's leg up and pressed his jean-clad manhood into her heated core, David tried his best to ignore the moans the girl made. Watching that was worse than actual sex…but no worse than Bobby and Tabby, he soon found out upon entering the living room again.

Smiling at the couples was all Rogue could be bothered to do whilst absentmindedly stroking both Wanda's and John's hair – the former only permitting it due to her sleeping and the latter having requested the pampering. However disgust appeared on her face when Rogue caught sight of Tabby and Bobby who seemed to be having sex with clothes on.

"_John_…" she whispered, patting his head to pull the guy out of his reverie, "_d'ya wanna take Wanda upstairs. She's fallen asleep alreadah…"_

"Then why not leave 'er here?" purred the boy, deciding to stick with Rogue on the sober front.

Rogue made her point clearer that this wasn't a request and thumped John, who soon leapt up, stirring Wanda who only giggled when she was lightly lifted into John's chest as the boy picked her up. Leaving the couples behind them, John stepped into the hallway, shocked by the silence that filled it and the darkness that crept over him and Wanda both. But – not deterred – he slowly made his way upstairs, carrying his best friend tightly in his arms as she rapped both arms around John's neck.

_**Two minutes later**_

"Wanda you're gonna have to let go so I can put you to bed…" repeated John for the fifth time and this time she responded, allowing John to get her on the bed.

"Bite me." And that was all Wanda could be bothered to say. Meanwhile, John was too busy sorting the poor girl out to respond. "You're not gonna get angry with me are you, like you did when…when…" deciding that thinking hurt her head, Wanda left the sentence hanging in the air and moved so she was lying spread eagle on the bed. This allowed John in one swift motion to pull her trousers off, hanging them up in Wanda's wardrobe where they belonged. Anyone watching the two of them would realise that this was a regular occurrence. And anybody who knew them that well would know that Wanda – on a weekly basis – always got so pissed John had to help her into her own bed.

Suddenly, John just simply stopped and took the time to smile as Wanda collapsed back on her mattress, "it was Friday, an' besides no oy'm not gonna get angry with ya. That was different-"

"Ya I know…you told Lexa about it…she told me. Yada-yada." Attempting to roll her eyes, Wanda managed to roll them halfway before clutching her head in pain.

"Oh," acting nonchalant, John helped Wanda put on pyjama trousers and then assisted the girl into her bed, delicately tucking the covers up underneath his friend's chin.

Yet now the only problem was, Wanda wasn't focussed on sleep anymore and had decided to wake up in an attempt to finish her point. "Yeh…well she wan'ed (wanted) to know…to…to know," sleepily closing her eyes, Wanda relaxed but then remembered what she was saying and sat up again. "She wan'ed to know the big," emphasising her last word by stretching her arms up, Wanda collapsed back onto her pillow in a fit of giggles. "The big mystery an'…an' she ask…she asked me to help…"

"With what?"

Yawning as she watched John's hand hovering above the light switch, the girl closed an eye but watched her friend still through the other. "Finding out where ya live…I don't real…I don't see what the big-big-big," stifling a yawn, Wanda tried again, ignoring John's shocked expression. "I don't see what the big deal is…I mean…it…it's just a hostel with Lance and Re-e-e…Rem…" another huge yawn was slowly stifled, but John already knew what she was about to say. "Remy…"

Signalling her retirement to Dreamland, the yawn was the end of Wanda's sentence and it hung in the air between the girl and boy…the latter of which dropped his hand from the light switch. Sliding down the wall, he leant against it whilst sat on the floor, watching his innocent sleeping beauty…stunned…

End of Chapter

Ok…hope that was worth it for the long wait! Sorry bout that! A bit of a happier chappie than the last with more romance, some of your fave couples and a bit more fun! I really hope you liked this chapter cuz it should lead to a lot more happenings very soon. What d'ya think about the following things though – Rogue wasn't drunk with Remy; Wanda told John she knows; Betsy and Warren (SEX WITH CLOTHES ON!) the little Lance/Lorna kiss! And finally…but crucially: KITTY CHEATED ON PIOTR WITH LANCE!!! **FIVE REVIEWS PLEASE **.x.thriller.x.


	10. Awakening

Chapter 10 is up and going; thanks for all the positive reviews! Made my day they really did but a SPECIAL thank you goes to the person who posted my favourite review and this chapter is dedicated to YOU: _**mazdamiatta**_: THANK YOU! Five reviews and up goes next chapter lol!

Also, we find out another person who goes to this friendly school; the one who wants Warren and is causing all the trouble for Betsy…(she's as cold as ice…if that's a hint)

* * *

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_Emphasised words are in italic_

If this – is put after words it means an interruption

* * *

Chapter 10

VvV Awakening VvV

_**Maximoff Household, Sunday; 11:00am**_

Wanda stepped into her bathroom, clutching her head with one hand and her stomach with the other. The world was spinning but there was nothing to do about it, so the girl simply downed an aspirin or two and looked in the mirror, splashing water onto her face whilst rubbing the remnants of her makeup off. Memories gradually flooded back and Wanda frowned, freezing in movement as water dripped down her chin.

"…_Where ya live… just a hostel…"_

Resounding around her head the memory caused Wanda to groan; John wasn't going to be happy when she saw him on Monday…but there was nothing to do about it now. And so she simply towelled her face dry and got back into bed.

_**Betsy's room**_

Groggy. The only word to describe the world. Sick. The only word to describe the taste that still lingered in her mouth, and yet Betsy didn't care; she lay on her side as if dead, eyes shut, apparently sleeping for all that the world could care.

Yet one guy did care. Loyally staying beside her bed, Warren Worthington sat and waited, anticipating the roll of abuse that would most likely emanate from the Gothic girl's mouth when she finally awakened. He had waited most of the morning; being more sparing with his drink and therefore rising earlier to be by Betsy's side. Although the fuss downstairs made him want to stay down there longer, because the smell of bacon and eggs was still rising up the stairs to him, proving that if Rogue made a threat – unlike Remy predicted – she'd go through with it. And by the sound of the toilet door slamming shut every five minutes, it looked like not everyone appreciated the morning gesture.

Stumbling sounded from just past the door and Pietro Maximoff appeared, holding tightly to the frame in an attempt to stay standing. "Wassa smell…?" drunkenly he questioned.

"The smell?" at Pietro's attempt at a nod, Warren shook his head in pitying amusement, "Rogue thought the idea of an English Breakfast would appeal to the many hungover guests currently occupying your house," he replied wittily.

Unknown to the two boys, Betsy smiled in amusement and allowed her eyes to gradually open, taking in Warren's back and her cousin who stood shakily at the door. When Warren stood though her eyes snapped shut and the girl feigned sleep; unable to stand speaking to him after the things she remembered from the night before and simply heard him leave the room, no doubt accompanying Pietro by the drunken stumbling that commenced.

It was common knowledge that after the several hours Pietro had disappeared for; he had reappeared in a foul temper, commanding drinks from his stepsister, who, fed up with the way he was treating her let Pietro have access to all the drink he wanted. Spirits fell prey to the teen and Rogue watched, unpitying and uncaring as he devoured bottles. 'Why not let him suffer?' Was all the girl could say in comment to Betsy's drunken remarks, although Rogue did have to help the boy as Pietro collapsed in a heap upon the kitchen floor; misery consuming him.

And that was all that any saw of him for the rest of the night…not to mention Rogue. Although there were some pretty interesting rumours spreading thanks to Wanda, whom John soon hushed up, just glad Belladonna left the party earlier.

VvVvVvV

_**Earlier that morning; 3:00am**_

"Ya fat lump," groaned Rogue, dragging her brother from the kitchen floor and – calling for Warren to take some time off of Betsy – helped him to his room. "Cheers." And Warren took this as a signal and left Rogue to help Pietro into his room, only to stop dead. "Shit Pietro!"

Pieces of vase had been carelessly shoved into one corner of the boy's room, with several pieces noticeably still dangerously in the middle of Pietro's room. Avoiding them took care whilst Rogue dragged the information out of Pietro.

"…An'…an' I…she…I broke it…" sobbing was all he could do and when Rogue attempted to hush Pietro the boy simply wailed decisively. "Y' don' understand…the vase…daddy…he brought it from Venice…"

"Oh. _That_ one," frowning and sighing simultaneously, Rogue looked at the remnants. "What happened?" unable to talk Pietro mimed the action and Rogue grimaced. "She threw it at yahre head? She does know that Eric onlah got ya that cuz he was proud of ya finding a gal that made ya so happy…"

"No…I never told her how I felt…"

"Oh…" Unable to say much more, Rogue frowned thoughtfully. "Come on, ya bettah get ta bed…"

Pietro complied and pulled the covers over his fully-clothed body before closing his eyes gently, "its more than just a broken vase though…Lexa said…it was like what I did with Crystal. It was like that was a heart and the one thing…the thing keeping it together smashed it…right before you. It's beyond repair…"

As she left her stepbrother to sleep, Rogue knew that Pietro's last quote had a deeper meaning.

But her sentimental mood didn't last long when she trod on one of the pieces of vase and fell out of Pietro's room in shock; landing in Remy Lebeau's chest.

_**Rogue's room, five minutes later**_

"Quit complaining," murmured the Cajun as he dabbed cotton wool on the wound, wiping the blood away before applying antiseptic. Swift yet gentle were his actions, and the man took more care than Rogue had ever seen in her life as he mopped up the wound, bandaging the deep cut with fingers so rough and callused looking, yet feather soft at touch. A blush slowly crept its way up Rogue's cheeks as she watched his intricate movements, unable to sway her eyes from those deft fingers.

Naturally, Remy noticed. The moment was ruined when he tickled her foot, gaining a shriek in response, "y' ticklish _Cherie_?"

"Na shit." Rolling her eyes, Rogue looked away, "how'd ya guess."

"Like dis…" and the boy playfully, delicately tickled the soles of Rogue feet whilst she squirmed and pulled away, ending up grasping Remy's hands tightly to stop him.

But then they looked each other in the eye.

In a short, sharp movement, Remy tugged his hands back and thanks to Rogue's tight grip she fell forward with them, letting go to stop her fall, placing both hands on Remy's chest. And with his own hands released, Remy let them creep up Rogue's back to lightly, yet firmly hold her in place. Inquisitively tilting her head was a silly mistake and Rogue found herself captivated in Remy's anchoring gaze.

He leant forward an inch. She attempted to move back a metre but could only pull her head back, exposing the delicious, pale skin of her neck. And Remy kissed the exposed skin, lightly, lifting his head back up to let Rogue look into his smouldering gaze.

Captivated.

The two stayed in the pose for what seemed an age until Remy leant forward, ignoring as Rogue tried to pull back, only pressing his hands more securely and forcefully onto her back.

"What's it gonna be?" neither one anticipated Rogue to reply so she remained in anticipatory silence whilst Remy edged in, taking care not to frighten her away but instead to assure her of his intent. "_Cherie…_" wistfully the boy sighed onto her open, naturally pouted, scarlet lips before he kissed them.

With pressure he made Rogue respond, and she more than willingly kissed back, gripping Remy's shirt tightly with both hands before slowly removing it as his hands made patterns up and down the girl's spine, finally clasping her buttocks to pull Rogue into his lap. Complying was without a doubt, and Rogue wriggled slightly to make herself comfortable, eliciting a moan from Remy's lips, which he just pressed back against her own with more vigour.

They didn't just kiss that night…

VvVvVvV

_**Downstairs**_

The music was still pumping out volumes from the CD player, and it was hectic. People attempted to dance, dangerously swaying all over the place due to the alcohol flooding their systems and several couples had moved to one side away from the attention of other people.

Sighing, Bobby sat with his girlfriend Jubilee who giggled drunkenly, oblivious to the looks being sent between her boyfriend Bobby and Tabitha. Her boyfriend had picked up the brunette a couple of hours earlier with Rahne, who was currently in the kitchen with Betsy. Meanwhile, Jubilee was falling asleep.

However, Bobby was getting distracted by the girl sat on his other side and was quite impressed with the conversation he had going with Lorna Dane. Somebody else was far more attractive to his eyes though and Bobby eyed up Tabitha's chest as it rose and fell in a sigh, due to David lacking an interesting conversation.

Bobby stood and turned to his companion, "'scuse me Lorna," a wink was shared and Lorna giggled drunkenly before being thrown onto the dancefloor by John anyways, whilst Bobby himself headed for the yawning blonde that his eyes couldn't keep off of. "A dance milady?"

"YAY!" exclaimed Tabby, jumping up whilst David looked on wistfully.

Thing weren't looking so good for the boy.

VvVvVvV

_**Monday, school; lunchtime**_

Clutching his books to his chest, David opened his locked to deposit his books in, but when he shut it the boy came face to face with Tabitha, who was currently supporting a miserable Jubilee.

"Hey David…couldn't help me out here."

The boy ran a hand through his hair and eyed Jubilee sobbing into Tabby's shoulder, "what's wrong?"

"B…B…Bobby…he…" sniffing, Jubilee sobbed again before continuing, "he DUMPED ME!" wailed the girl, whilst Tabby hushed her; looking around and giving people who looked at them less than enthusiastic smiles.

"Shh…" comforted the girl, but David only made it worse when he asked the fatal question.

"WHY? For another…g…g…GIRL!"

And Jubilee was too far gone now for comfort, gaining David some dirty looks from Tabby who patted her friend on the shoulder in a less than encouraging manner.

Looking in embarrassment at his feet was all David could do until he spotted a pair of boots and looked up at a boy who had passed by. Ray Crisp raised both eyebrows and looked inquiringly at Jubes, "wassup?" whispering to him, Tabby explained the situation and the boy frowned, "oh…not too surprising then." At Jubilee's inquisitive look at him, Ray smiled softly and rapped an arm briefly around her shoulder whilst explaining, "he's an ass Jubes…you know you could do better. It was never going to work." And with that the boy kissed his friend on the forehead before walking off, "smile Jubes." Was his farewell and the boy rounded a corner, leaving David thinking.

"See, you have other people better than that loser Bobby," Tabby consoled, but still the blonde frowned slightly, trying hard not to give her excitement away. It wasn't difficult to figure out why Bobby had dumped his girlfriend…and who the other girl was.

David wasn't stupid either, but his hopes were still raised and the boy raised a hand, desperate to get back into Tabby's good books, "why don't you forget about Bobby? See other guys." Although Jubilee looked horrified at this, David still continued, gesturing down the hall in the way Ray had just gone. "It'll help you forget about him and besides…I think there's a guy out there who's perfect for you."

"Who?" both girls questioned, one looking confused and the other hopeful.

"You and Ray have always had a special bond…" and as the boy came into sight again, giving Jubilee a wave and a smile, she couldn't help but beam straight back at him before running towards the guy, yelling thanks back to the pair.

Meanwhile, Tabby was eyeing up David; impressed. "Excellent work there Matchmaker," and with a salute, she headed in the opposite direction, "I'll see ya later…I have a certain someone to catch up with."

David frowned. Things hadn't gone as planned, but then a recollection of early Sunday morning popped into his head from when he was having a conversation with Betsy.

"_If ever in doubt let the romance queen herself help you out; if ever you're in trouble, luv, just come to Elizabeth Braddock and I guarantee to make your troubles disappear!"_

It was worth a try; she may have been drunk, but it was an offer in itself and just what David needed…if Betsy wasn't having trouble of her own.

_**A few corridors down**_

Giggling, Betsy waved to Lorna who disappeared another way to find Rogue, and headed for her own locker, ignorant of the numerous preps hanging around, sniggering to themselves. Pressing a hand against the locker door as she fiddled with her code, Betsy suddenly removed her hand quickly – the door was scorching hot…

And she needn't have troubled with the lock. It was already broken. With one hefty swing, the girl slammed her locker open and jumped back as flames leapt at the English girl's face.

Flames danced maliciously over something Betsy had seen countless times before and cherished to the bottom of her heart. An English flag burnt before the girl's very eyes and she couldn't help but notice the tears pricking in her eyes as the girl clutched both hands to her chest, watching wide-eyed in fear as the white cloth diminished. The red framed by burnt edges.

Decisively taking action was Wanda's job and the girl practically threw a fire extinguisher into the locker itself before John worked out how to use the damn thing – having used them plenty of times before. But by the time the fire was diminished, Betsy's home emblem (A.N. and mine! That was painful to write!) was beyond saving and – ignoring the heat – she scooped up a pile of ashes, watching the bits sliding through her scolded fingers.

"Betsy!" a voice called from nearby, almost drowned out by the jeering laughter coming from the proud Americans surrounding the lone English girl. She didn't bother moving though and simply stood there staring. "I need your help!" desperate was the tone, and Betsy turned to find David next to her, but her eyes were so blurred she could hardly make him out.

"Not now David…"

"But you promised to help with Tabby…you said…the whole romance queen…"

Whispering quietly, Betsy attempted to put the leers and jeering from her mind and shook her head, "you've got the wrong person Dave…go find Lorna; she's the real romantic…" and with that she wondered thoughtfully off, pushing through crowds of curious people. David simply watched her go and looked at what the girl had been staring at.

With wide-eyes, David realised what had been wrong and looked at Wanda and John who shook their heads. His eyes however travelled past them to Duncan Matthews, who was currently gazing at the locker proudly, his arm wrapped around the waist of a young girl who smirked happily.

Emma Frost.

**End of Chapter**

I know it's been a VERY long time and it is quite a short chapter, but I felt that quite a lot happened in here and…well, you found out the source of why people are gonna start to give Betsy Braddock a very hard time! Emma Frost is in the building! I know normally she'd go for Scott but I felt he already had his love thing…so yeh. Betcha didn't see that one coming! Ta-da! More of that next chapter! Ooh; JUST HOW FAR DID ROMY GO?! Five reviews please! .x.thrills.x.


	11. The Hand of God

HI! I would like to apologise immensely for the lateness of last chapter and I can only say that I am so grateful to all of my loyal, faithful reviewers; I don't know why you stick with me but I'm hellishly glad you all do! An extra-special apology for lateness to **Jessie6612** and to make up for it; this chapter is dedicated to YOU! Please enjoy!

Forgot to mention; check out the number we're on! WE'RE IN DOUBLE DIGITS PEOPLE! HAHA! Just thought I'd mention that…lol. Also I've decided – the Chapter title is from now on going to be quotes from the story…try and guess whom it is who says them!

* * *

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_Emphasised words are in italic_

If this – is put after words it means an interruption

* * *

Chapter 11

VvV 'The Hand of God' VvV

_**Tuesday, school; break-time**_

The freaks of Bayville High lounged in their usual spot underneath the shade of the huge oak that towered above the school; their area was one to be avoided and people did so rightly, although a few glances still made their way over.

Leaning back on her elbows to soak in the sun that seeped through the tree branches, Rogue sighed wistfully, thinking dreamily to herself.

VvV **Flashback** VvV

_Closed. Her eyes wouldn't open for anything…let alone anyone. Would he be there? Would he still be lying there? Who knew? _

…_There was only one way to find out…_

_Rogue turned on her side and slowly opened one eye before the other opened wide in shock._

VvV **End** VvV

Feeling somebody nudging her with their elbow, Rogue opened her eyes but Wanda didn't pay the girl the blindest bit of attention and apparently seemed to be immersed in her homework. But Wanda subtly looked at Rogue so nobody else noticed and nodded slightly, causing Rogue to look in the direction indicated.

There he was…just as she remembered him…only, the memory had to be better, and Rogue cocked her head to one side, fondly smiling over it all.

VvV **Flashback** VvV

_He slept like a baby. Watching the man sleep was the most exhilarating thing Rogue had ever experienced in her life; she couldn't help herself and couldn't stop herself from blissfully gazing at his sleeping face, so calm and peaceful in the dim light filtering through her thin, lace curtains. It was times like these that Rogue thanked her mother for being insistent on femininity. This way she could watch him closely, admiring his every feature._

_Such a rugged jaw line that felt so smooth to touch, so tantalising that Rogue couldn't help but stroke it deftly with one finger, oblivious of the smile that lightly crept across his lips. She herself smiling, almost giggling at the ticklish sensation his unshaven; bristly goatee gave her finger. And it was then that she caught his smile and Rogue was unable to resist the temptation and found herself, with her finger, outlining those soft lips that could deliver such rough, delicious kisses._

_It was then that he signalled he was awake by softly kissing her fingertip, opening his eyes slowly to find hers, and Rogue found herself almost laughing in delight…he was pleased to see her._

_The feeling was mutual._

_Without a hint or signal, the man suddenly lunged forward, covering Rogue with his body as he nuzzled his nose into her neck, laughing at Rogue's squeals in such a way that Rogue had never heard before and she enjoyed it. Pulling back, the girl surveyed his face with a curious intent on her face and lightly placed a hand on his cheek to pull him down, kissing his lips delicately._

_They both pulled back to peer at one another and Rogue found him leaning back down. Expectant of another rough, passionate, fiery kiss, Rogue was shocked when all she received was a firm, yet meaningful kiss. _

_Short but sweet._

_Unable to hold himself back, the man laughed again, staring down at Rogue with such a look in his eye. "Rogue…" softly, he whispered her name and smiled: genuinely happy._

_She couldn't help but reply… "Remy…"_

VvV **End** VvV

As the sunshine splashed over him, lighting the man up as he laughed, throwing the ball to Roberto, Remy shook his hair from his face and caught someone watching him.

One quick turn and he found himself captivated in Rogue's gaze. Unable to resist, Remy smiled in such a pure manner that Rogue just had to return the gesture, but when he heard his name called, Remy turned away as though the moment had never existed…a wink being his only acknowledgement.

VvV **Flashback** VvV

"_Y' know we can' tell anyone…"_

"_Ya," sighing as she watched Remy, Rogue almost wished he wouldn't put his boxers back on…it was like saying that it had never happened. But it was the only way it would work. "Yahre with ya group ahn ah…"_

"_Y' friends don' like Remy…we both know dat Rogue."_

_Saying her name though…it was like a taboo and both Southerners looked away, unable to contemplate what they were doing. Rogue dealt with it the only way possible and snorted, avoiding his face entirely, "ya…ahn y'all got Belladonna. Ah don' even stand a chance," but even though she tried to mock him, Rogue just couldn't stop herself from sighing. "Wah Rem?"_

_And he looked at her. Frowning, Remy was both shocked and moved by what Rogue had called him – sure they'd had nicknames but not a sentimental one…_

"_Remy ain' ever gonna pretend dis didn' happen…" sitting on Rogue's bed was to try to get close to her and when Rogue moved away the man simply pulled her onto his lap roughly, smirking when she attempted to wriggle away. Embarrassed by her lack of clothing, Rogue tried to get back under the covers, but Remy wasn't having any of it and picked the girl up in his arms, standing in the middle of Rogue's bedroom, only to twirl his naked prize delightedly in his arms. "An' Remy don' want y' t' either. Y' don' have t' be ashamed, Cherie…Remy seen it all now," and with a growl Remy dumped Rogue back on her bed, diving on the girl to once again bury his face in the crook of her neck._

"_Get off meh!" giggled the Goth, pushing Remy violently until he rolled off, consenting to lying next to Rogue. "Ah won't fohrget it Rem…ahn ah ain't gonna pretend neithah…"_

"_Well-"_

_Sighing, Rogue began to get dressed, ignoring Remy who sat, blatantly watching her, "ah know; we can't tell anyone ahn we gotta act lahke we still hate each othah ahn all. But then again," giving the man one of her infamous, sceptical looks, Rogue dogged Remy up, "that ain't gonna be hard reallah, now is it?" _

"_Who're y' trying t' kid, Chere; y' know y' can' resist ol' Remy!" and with that the man stood up, flexing his muscles as he gradually backed towards the door._

_Rogue however, beat him to it and, opening her bedroom door, the girl gave Remy one last look up and down and – teasingly running her finger up his chest – suddenly pushed Remy backwards out of the door. Before she closed the door on him though, the Goth smirked, "oh, ah think that won' be ta hard…"_

_And with that Remy gave her a winning smirk and a wink before the girl closed the door on his face._

VvV **End** VvV

Sighing, Rogue lay on the ground, unable to hold back a smile that graced her lips. No matter what happened, she'd always remember that night that they shared…and, as he himself smiled secretively, Remy knew he would too.

When two became one…

VvVvVvV

_**Lunchtime, Freaks Area**_

"Betsy!" a voice loudly exclaimed and the whole gang turned around to eye up a familiar figure.

"Look who it is…" muttered Rogue with a foul scowl and a snarling twist of her upper lip. Meanwhile, Wanda was standing as though facing off the girl whilst members of the gang stayed seated, raising from conversation and the likes to suspiciously eye the girl heading in their direction.

But before anyone could make a sound, Betsy herself stood and walked towards the girl nearing the gang, "Emma!" she likewise cried, giving the girl a short hug only to pull back, clasping Emma's hands whilst the girls kissed each others' cheeks in a very formal greeting. "Why Emma, how delightful to see you!"

'Slag…' was the thought resounding in her head as she turned to kiss Emma's other cheek.

"You look fabulous!" the blonde replied, ignoring the glares she was receiving from the Goths, 'bitch…' was the thought focussed solely on in her own mind. "Long time no see, hm?" stepping back to smile brightly, Emma clasped both hands together in front of herself and looked behind Betsy innocently. "Lorna with you I see? Your parents told mine all about you moving up here with Lorna to live with her father?"

"Mmm…" grimacing, Betsy watched Emma curiously, "how did you and your parents find the rest of their stay in England?"

"Fabulous thanks! London was fantastic, although I couldn't wait to come back; missed everybody," and the girl gestured behind her to a recognisable group of people lounging on tables. "I've heard some interesting things about _you_ though!"

Frowning, Betsy placed a hand on her hip whilst shaking her hair from her face, before – noticing somebody waving – she blew a kiss to that someone behind Emma. At Betsy's cheeky wave, Emma turned with raised eyebrows only to catch Warren's eye and the boy gave both girls a final nod of the head before turning back to his friends. Both girls faced off again, the tension between them now more noticeable than ever, "oh yeh? What kinda things, _luv_?" Betsy finished sarcastically, raising both eyebrows in a rather intimidating manner.

However, Emma Frost – prep she may be – was not easily intimidated and she simply gave Betsy a cold look that caused the violet haired girl to scowl. "I'll see ya round, _Betsy_."

"Look forward to it, _Emma_." Watching the cold blonde off of her territory, Betsy snarled, gradually being approached by Lorna and the other members of her group.

"Well that was civil…" was all Lorna could say.

Rogue however was horrified, "you _know_ her!"

"Her parents travelled to England for several months and stayed with my family; we're old family friends. We got to know one another but I discovered that she was more interested in my twin, Brian, than me."

"Twin!" exclaimed Wanda, "oh wait…the one you told us about at dinner?" at Betsy's nod Wanda shrugged and looked at Rogue who was feeling very confused; a look passed between the two that they'd talk later and the topic resumed on the young Miss Frost.

"What a complete bitch…I hate that cow."

"You can't help but respect her a tad though…or…maybe not…" cowering under the gaze of Betsy, Rogue and Wanda, Tabitha shrugged at the question Rogue sent her way, "why? Simple; the girl isn't afraid of you lot one bit…and you gotta admit, she even challenges and stands up to _you_, Rogue." At Rogue's admittance of this, Tabby smiled and was relieved as the girls turned their attention from her to take their seats.

_**From a distance**_

David eyed up the interaction between the prep and Goth in curiosity, doubting his own previous thoughts. Unable to get the image of Emma Frost's smirk from his mind after the locker incident with Betsy, David frowned – maybe things weren't how the boy saw them and…maybe it was his imagination. Turning back to his friends was all David could think of doing and suddenly an idea formed in his mind.

Kitty was always good with these issues.

"Kitty?" a questioning noise was all the girl replied with as she delved deep into her science books, and David peered elsewhere thoughtfully. "Are you any good with dilemmas involving two quite hard headed girls?"

Frustrated, Kitty looked up in confusion. "What? Look David, I'm like, completely bummed – I have to finish this extra assignment off, it's _really_ important and has to be handed in like…in two days!" the girl exclaimed in shock before burying down again, "I don't have time for this."

Her boyfriend sighed, eyeing the girl before whispering to David, "she have inspection on her work, da? Mooch pressure; zey sink (_think)_ she work too hard for age…" glancing towards Kitty who was glaring at her work, Piotr lowered his voice. "Zer is inspection on how well she do…"

"Oh for God's sake!" Kitty burst out, standing up, clutching her books to her chest, "would you just shut up!" Brushing her bangs from her face impatiently, the girl explained, "I'm having an inspection; if they think I'm not coping I'll be moved down a grade, alright! No Piotr," and as the boy attempted to persuade Kitty to sit down, she simply batted Piotr's hands away, "leave me alone…I just want to be _alone_," insisted the youngest person on the table as everybody else looked worried.

And with that Kitty walked away, leaving Piotr to sit down, contemplating what on earth he had done wrong; so caught up in his own faults that the boy didn't notice as Lance Alvers ran after his girlfriend, looking genuinely concerned.

_**Over with the Freaks**_

"When will that boy learn? She's taken, so he bettah make his move or quit playing around…"

Nodding wisely whilst Rogue shook her head in disdain, Tabby put her input in, which was – per usual – less than helpful, "yeh…but wouldn't it be awesome if they had a fight! Piotr would kick Lance's ass!"

"If he fought back." Attempting to imitate a trick John had shown her, Wanda gave up and winced, nursing the small burn she received for her stupidity of trying to copy 'Pyro'. "All the big guy would have to do would be to hold out one hand and Lance couldn't get anywhere near him."

"Like the hand of God…" John input, receiving curious glances. "Y' know; Lance would go for it and hit and punch and hit and punch," doing the movements as he spoke, John then stood up and outstretched one arm comically. "But all Piotr would have to do is just put out a hand and push the guy away." Improvising, the boy did his example on Lorna as she walked past him but shrunk back, smiling cheekily as she glared, raising her eyebrows, thoroughly unimpressed.

"What on earth are you lot talking about?"

"Lance is after Kitty again…" and, thinking upon what she had just said, Betsy gazed at Lorna maliciously, "talking of Lance…what happened at the party?"

Too caught up in looking for Piotr, Lorna shrugged, "huh?" finally finding the boy, Lorna practically ignored Betsy as the girl repeated herself and headed over the grass towards the lunch tables. "Nothing…"

"Nothing?" repeated Betsy as she watched her cousin walk off, "I wouldn't call a kiss nothing."

Standing to watch her stepsister as Lorna greeted Piotr, Wanda sighed, "but then again it was only one kiss…and a drunken mistake at that. Kitty was _much_ worse." When questioned about it by Betsy – who had missed what Wanda was talking about due to spending some 'quality time' with Warren – Wanda just smirked, "unfortunately I missed the display myself due to a little nap I indulged in, however, Rogue informed me about it. They didn't just share one kiss. And they were both _sober_!"

"Ooh! Better than that!" joined in Tabby, giggling in excitement; "she _scored_! And I was there watching and they weren't just any old kisses; there was passion in them, my girl!"

"But she's still-"

"Dating Piotr…" sombrely nodding her head, Rogue looked up from her book at the girls who all stared at her avidly. "And he has _no_ idea what his girlfriend has been up to…or what she is up to…"

They all laughed at that idea but even Tabby had to cut it short, "Na…he's a bloke, sure…but Lance ain't the type of guy to take advantage. She's been stressed out," continued Tabby at the interested looks, "well, you all know she was moved up a year due to high intelligence…but they're considering whether or not it was such a good idea. There's an inspection on her to see whether she'd benefit from moving down a grade. Course, the inspection itself is proving to be more stressful than the work." Sighing, Tabby shook her head dramatically, "there's just no getting through to schools nowadays."

And with that she meandered off, heading in the direction of a familiar looking brunette whilst Rogue, Betsy, Wanda and Lorna all shared an intrigued look.

VvVvVvV

_**School, Period 6; 2:50pm**_

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No…"

"You gonna?"

"Oy have a feeling we will, but not royght now."

"Well-"

Unfortunately, Wanda and John's conversation was cut short as a voice barked loud and clear over the classroom, "Maximoff, get on with your essay!"

Not perturbed however, Wanda tried again, "well-"

"In _silence_, Maximoff!"

The girl gave evils to her ICT teacher, but the man had simply turned his back and was ignorant of the look but fully aware as Wanda turned back to John again, "_well_-" she attempted for the third time…but no such luck.

"Third warning after school detention Miss Maximoff, get on with your essay in silence whilst I arrange it with your step-mother." And with that he left the room.

"_Well_!" exclaimed Wanda; turning as someone giggled about this news, only to make eye contact with Lexa Howlett, who stuck her tongue out in response to Wanda's scowl. "Anyways; like I was saying, I'm not gonna give up that easily, John…John…?"

But the boy was fast asleep on his desk and woke up with a yell as Wanda – earning the girl an unimpressed look as her teacher walked back in the classroom – hit him on the head. "This afternoon in the gym Miss Maximoff, ten past three." Was all he said in comment.

And with that news the bell rang out throughout the school, practically drowning out the teacher's insistence on 'finished essays tomorrow, period 2!'

_**Gym; 3:30pm**_

"Thank you very much for your time Ladies and Gentlemen," growled the infamous Wolverine, eyeing his students as they hastily began to pack away, "you may leave…and I _don't_ want to see your faces tomorrow."

"Does that mean I don't have to do PE tomorrow sir?"

With a snarl, Mr Howlett raised both eyebrows warningly and pointed to do the door, "get out Alvers." And as his students left, Logan allowed himself a small chuckle.

Laughing, the boy in mention barged his way out of the door, hastily stuffing his things into his jean pocket; namely a pen. "Wasn't too bad a torture today, huh?" Lance conversed with Wanda as she simply scowled in response, "besides, he says he doesn't want to see us again, but whenever I walk in the room I always get a warm welcome." Leaning on a set of lockers whilst Wanda fiddled with her own, Lance ran a hand through his hair, shaking it out of his eyes before giving Wanda a glance as she eyed him curiously.

Lining out her words cautiously, the girl chose the ones she felt would make the most effect and gradually drew the effort out of herself to state them out loud, "true…your always in there though. Anyone would think you're avoiding going home." It was almost a question, but Lance avoided the response, shrugging aimlessly.

But when Wanda shut and locked her locker again, the boy strode next to her, scuffing his shoes on the corridor floor almost in embarrassment, "why would you think that?"

"Hm…" was all Wanda could think to respond with and, waiting for Lance to unlock the doors on his jeep, she casually watched him for a while, playing with her options.

Leave it?

Talk about it?

The first was hardly an option – the desperation to know just what problems John might really be having that was causing him to stress out so much was getting to Wanda.

But talking about it? What would Lance do…refuse her a lift…avoid her or just not say a word about it all and pretend it never happened. Only one way to find out how he'd deal with it, and with that Wanda stepped up into the jeep, smiling as Lance held open the door for her and she waited patiently for him to drive out of the school gates before she opened her mouth again.

"Where is home?" and with that question finally out in the open, Lance silenced, turning the radio off completely to drive in dead quiet until the two got to a set of traffic lights.

"Home…it's complex. But John warned me you knew," glittering maliciously, Lance's eyes sought out Wanda's and the boy smirked, "told me about yours and Lexa's little escapade; gotta say I'm impressed. When you talk about going up against your step-mom, I never appreciated how far you'd go." But within moments he turned silent again, his face dark and moody. "It's just complex…"

"Busy?" Surprise was Lance's reaction to the question and when he shook his head Wanda simply turned on his indicator. "Well then, we can go to mine, I'll get mum to make you one of her infamous hot chocolates with all the extras and we can sit down and see just how complex it really is."

And with a smile Lance took a familiar route – having dropped his friends off home on numerous occasions – and was warmly welcomed into the Maximoff household by Wanda's – secretly very unhappy – welcoming stepmother. Ms. Darkholme knew Lance's face well enough: he'd been to see her enough times in school.

_**The other side of town**_

They weren't the only ones about to get down to some serious discussion.

Sat in his bedroom, David Xavier glanced from a piece of paper he held back to the screen of his phone. Looking between the two enough times had assured the boy that yes, the number was correct…it was just getting the courage to press that tiny green button that was stressing the boy out.

He replayed the image of Emma and Betsy's warm greeting over and over in his mind…but it kept on shifting to that moment when he caught that evil, satisfied expression on Emma Frost's face after the whole flag/locker incident…

To link the expression and incident was easy enough but the greeting just confused it all. Would two friends ever really do that to each other?

And then David thought about it; this was Emma Frost, a girl with a reputation who would do anything to not only maintain that but to destroy everyone else's prestige at the same time. David pressed the call button. On the other end of the line, a girl's voice spoke up and the boy replied, his expression set, "hello Betsy. This is David…"

There was something Emma Frost was known for publicly and didn't even bother to hide. She had a reputation for it too…for being the school's biggest – and best – two-faced bitch.

**End of Chapter**

Haha! I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter, mainly the start: how corny can ya get? But I hope you all enjoyed it… Please tell! And for those that didn't get the quote (it was mainly to clarify) they had SEX! ROMY sex and all! Where will it lead though? Please review! Desperate for those **five reviews** so that I can put next chapter up! Don't forget to guess about the chapter's title and who quoted it! .x.


	12. Well, Burst my Bubble

Hum-diggedy and this is chapter 12! Don't forget to guess the owner of the title phrase!

* * *

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_Words of other languages and whispers are in italic_

If this – is put after words it means an interruption

* * *

Chapter 12

VvV Well, Burst my Bubble VvV

_**Maximoff Household, the kitchen; 5:00pm**_

Leaning against the front door as she watched Lance walking up the path towards his scruffy jeep, Wanda waved to the guy and shut the door behind herself when his car had pulled. That had been an intense conversation, and as she glanced at her clock, Wanda frowned: an _hour_-long, intense conversation.

Tired as the girl was, she began to trudge up the stairs towards her bedroom and relished the feeling as her figure collapsed on the soft black bedcovers. Tracing a finger over the scarlet spiders seeming to crawl across her sheets was all Wanda could be bothered to do.

And then she heard the front door pushed open downstairs. It was always a useful thing to be the closest bedroom towards the stairs.

_**Downstairs**_

"Hey Miss Darkholme, or is it Ms? Oy always get confused with that one, ya know. Not to mention, in English today oy got major confused on uh, the one about ya know, which spelling is which. It was uh…" Raven stood there still in minor shock from John's continual onslaught of chatter.

Used to the manner in which John had let himself in, hung his coat up and took both shoes off as though he was one of her own kids coming home, Raven paid no heed to the boy as he helped himself to a freshly cooked brownie. "Uh…" letting the chocolate squish against his tongue, John finished the half of it he had taken in one mouthful, gazing at the treat in wonder, "_tasty_!" And he continued on his rant, "anyways Miss D. where was oy? Oh yeh course," he stuffed the rest of the brownie in his mouth, swallowed it and tried again. "That whole thing 'bout Miss and Mrs; oy could never get the difference royght…but Lexa, she's in moy English class, you know her royght? Course ya do," frowning, John remembered what he'd been saying, "oh yeh, she taught me this cool way to remember which is which. It was uh…the 'Mrs' one where a woman is married sounds loyke it should have two 's' on the end, but only has one…an' the other one sounds like one 's' but has two. Get it?"

Ignorant of the confusion that he had placed upon Raven, John nodded intelligently before taking another brownie and starting for the stairs, bounding up them two at a time.

"John!" Finding her voice finally, Raven called up, "are you staying for tea?"

"Curry noyght (night) ain't it? Nice 'n' spicy tonoyght (tonight)?" and when Raven replied that she'd put extra spices in his helping especially, John gleefully smiled like a small child, "alroyght!" And with that the guy punched the air, clambering the rest of the stairs with his new energy before turning back round, "oy'd love to stay Miss D."

_**Wanda's Room**_

Bursting open and rebounding with enough force from the wall to close itself again, Wanda's door let enough light in for the split second it was open to reveal John bounding through it. No marks were left on the wall though – John burst through every door so forcefully that Wanda had created an ingenious device with the help of Betsy and Lorna to cushion the door before springing it back closed without any damage.

"Nice 'n' spicy tonoyght!" Exclaimed John excitedly before switching Wanda's light on, ignorant of the fact that she'd been quite content in the pitch black. And with that the Gothic chick lying on the bed threw her alarm clock at John. Mechanically, John ducked and switched off the main light – sensing Wanda had a headache – before falling face first onto the girl's bed, flicking her dimmed bedside lamp on instead. "Wassup?"

"Hour long conversation with Lance…" murmured Wanda into her pillow in which she had lain face first, "given a headache…"

Laughing knowledgeably was John's reaction; "hot chocolate? With too many marshmallows?"

"Fuck off genius."

Proudly, John lay back against the other set of pillows on Wanda's double bed and looked up at her ceiling, painted black with silver dots that her decorative dad had made to look like stars. "Good day?"

Making a noise that neither said good nor bad, Wanda turned her head to face John with raised eyebrows, "what smells of chocolate?"

"Brownies."

"Ugh…" and the girl shoved her face into her pillow again, unable to stand the smell that had made her feel so rough in the first place.

And then, her pillow clutched right against her face, Wanda rolled over.

But John had been leaning against her headboard so that…

…When she rolled over…

Wanda's lower cheek brushed against John's tight jeans…

And the naturally predominant bulge suddenly hardened uncomfortably…

"…"

"…"

Neither person spoke but both their facial features, Wanda's hidden beneath her pillow and John's hidden by his hands, – having just rubbed his face tiredly – froze.

When both of them stayed exactly where they were, it made it impossible for either to make the first move until John's groin began to get uncomfortably tight against his skinny jeans. Simultaneously reacting, Wanda rolled back over onto her front whilst John rolled off of the bed, landing on his feet, murmuring about needing the loo.

When the door snapped shut behind him, both John and Wanda let in sharp intakes of breath having not noticed that they hadn't been breathing. One kept her pillow fastened to her flushing facial features whilst the other hid his against the wooden door leading out into the hall.

_**A few minutes later**_

"TEA!" came up the sharp call and, for the first time in what seemed an age, Wanda pulled her pillow from her face, feeling for the marks she always got from having her pillow against her face for too long.

John was busy peeling himself from Wanda's door that he didn't notice Lorna until she was standing above him. "What." Started Lorna, waiting until John was disconnected before continuing, "_are_ you doing?"

"Nuffin…" was the muffled reply whilst John rubbed his face delicately, leaning against the door that suddenly fell out beneath him when Wanda yanked it open.

And John fell back…

Only to discover for the first time that day…

That Wanda had been wearing…

…A skirt…

Lorna had continued walking and turned back round, only to see John sat up, rocking back and forth in the middle of the hall whilst Wanda clutched her skirt; her face almost as red as her top. What had turned Lorna around was the shriek that had emitted from someone's mouth and the girl's gaze passed between the best friends. It couldn't have been Wanda because she _never_ shrieked…but it couldn't have been John because it was such a _feminine_ shriek.

Shaking her head was all the girl could think of and strutted down the stairs.

Betsy was the next to come across the comical pair in the hall and frowned before giggling, "God guys…you two look like." But Betsy frowned at what it actually did look like, "well…John you look like you just looked up…and Wanda…you look like he just looked up…well, your skirt…" and that made the girl burst out into fresh giggles. The fact that both Wanda and John's expressions only grew more horrified shut her up though and Betsy backed away towards the stairs. "I'll um…tell Raven you…you'll be there in a minute…"

It was when Pietro strolled past them both, telling his twin and her best friend not to be such losers that got them moving. Wanda muttered something about changing her skirt whilst John this time actually went to the bathroom to splash his face with considerable amounts of water.

_**Dining Room; 6:00pm**_

"Thanks for the delicious tea," smiling broadly, John helped clearing the table and came back from the kitchen ready to take more.

That was until Wanda turned from her chair about to get up…

And put out her hand…

Only for it to brush against…

…Well…An area of John that immediately reacted by hardening for the second time that day…

They were just grateful that everyone else had gone from the room at that point and Wanda yelled something about going to her room whilst John called out that he was going home. Unable to look at each other, the two uncomfortable teenagers left the kitchen and only spoke to one another when John had opened the front door whilst Wanda stopped on the stairs.

"Well…

"Uh…"

"_Bye then_," they both spoke simultaneously before hurriedly making there own ways.

_**Dining Room**_

"What was that about?" questioned Lorna, having just let in Polaris from outside.

Betsy appeared from the kitchen with her own dog and shrugged, "beats me? Anyways," removing her shirt-dress, the girl headed for the back doors, clad only in a bikini. Picking up her sunglasses and a pot of bubbles, Betsy saluted her cousin, "I'm gonna work on my tan for a little while whilst the sun's still out. Oh," the girl was talking to Raven as the woman came back into her dining room; "I'm meeting a friend later on. I'll call when I know what time I'll be back."

Both Rogue and Kurt reminded their mother about a biology experiment they were meeting people to finish off – something that provided mixed reactions with Rogue's accompanying scowl and Kurt's delighted expression – before they left the house.

Trudging upstairs, Lorna called back to Raven that she was going to do homework whilst Pietro appeared back downstairs with a sports bag.

"Mum, I'm going to the gym with some friends. Dunno when I'll be back, so I'll call," passing by his half-sister, Pietro scowled at her comment, hoping his mother didn't hear the jingle of bottles.

"Gym huh? I didn't know they had a license."

VvVvVvV

_**Maximoff Household; early evening**_

"_Bonjour_," raising an eyebrow, Remy peered past Raven Darkholme into the clean, sparkling house, "Pietro in?"

With nothing less than an upturn of her nose, Raven scowled, "I think you'll find he's out with his friends."

"_Bon_…" distracted by this less than positive news – having needed an excuse to get into the house – Remy thought of an alternative to get access and stuck a foot gently into the door as it began to close. "Well, uh…see, Remy needs t' get dis school book dat 'e leant 'Tro, _et_ 'e said, Pietro dat is, said dat 'e might not be in."

"Yes?"

Noting the impatient tone of his friend's step-mother's voice, Remy suavely smiled, "so Remy was tol' where I could find de book, _et_ if 'Tro isn't in…well, Remy don' wanna keep y' from anyt'in'. So…Remy could go get it?" it was a desperate attempt, but apparently, Raven didn't want to leave whatever she was doing and opened the door, only to sail back to the kitchen, leaving Remy to remove his shoes.

_**In the Garden**_

Contentedly, Betsy blew another bubble and watched it sailing away into the blue sky, popping open before it had even reached the roof.

From high above the girl, from Rogue's room – the Goth was unfortunately out – Remy watched the display of loneliness intently, eyeing another bubble as it floated carelessly through the window he stood at, to pop on the end of his nose. Frowning whilst wiping the liquid off, Remy again peered out of the window into the garden, curious.

_**A few minutes later**_

"A **really **big one…" muttered Betsy and produced the bubble with ease – having spent literally an hour doing this was making her quite the expert. It was only when her half closed eyes picked up a change in colour through the bubble that Betsy realised her peace and quiet was over. The figure gradually grew nearer until finally, popping it with one finger, Remy Lebeau's frowning face came into Betsy's view. "Well, burst my bubble."

"_Désolé mon ami_," his inquisitive look broke into a smile that was Remy's greeting, and with that he took a seat beside the bikini clad Briton.

Placing the lid back on her contents of joy, Betsy rolled the bubbles into the grass, leaving Psylocke to roll the pot around, animatedly, "watcha doing here, luv?" Politely inquired she, although it was quite obvious to Betsy; being the knowledgeable woman she is.

"Looking for 'Tro…" lied Remy, shiftily, before hastily changing the subject. "Woah," exclaimed the man, grabbing Psylocke to deposit the puppy in his lap, removing the pot of bubbles from her mouth, "don' want t' eat dis stuff, eh? So what's up wit y' _belle amie_ den," questioned Remy to the puppy, keeping his eyes imploringly stuck on Betsy, who avoided his gaze.

"Mummy's just fine, isn't she luv," crooned Betsy as she took Psylocke into her own arms, playing Remy's game.

It was babyish; Remy knew that, but what better way to get through to Betsy than through her precious pet? It was a simple way to get through to any woman, Remy had found – having practised with Belladonna and her Chihuahua, '_Beau_', many times.

"Rogue isn't in you know?"

"Mmm?" acting nonchalant to the half query, half statement, Remy gave Psylocke a noogie before looking to Betsy. "What's y' point?"

Shaking her head, a different approach was Betsy's next option, "you and Belladonna seem to be having a few difficulties." Noting Remy's unease about the subject was easy when the guy displayed a pack of cards and began to shuffle, but Betsy again implored the question and Remy gave in.

"Clingy. Dat's _un_ word f' it…wid Ro…wid o'der _femmes_, Remy can relax, be 'imself, not have t' worry 'bout reputations. _Mais_, Belle _et moi_, Remy feels like it's all a show, we can' go out f' fun cuz o'der people have t' be der wid us so we can show dat we're de top couple."

Snorting, Betsy broke into peels of laughter, pausing to apologise at the expression on Remy's face, "sorry…sorry…it's just; top couple? What the hell is that; a competition?"

"A non-official _un_."

"Seriously!" Shocked and bewildered was Betsy's reaction, "bloody hell…"

Remy looked at the girl and had a hard time remembering that they were in America, "y' sure are British huh? Dis ain' like back home; over here y' got t'ings like homecoming t' keep y' occupied so school ain' jus' some fling, y' work hard to be de best."

"And you do in England to! You think reputations don't apply back home? My brother and me are in completely different leagues; he's your typical Jock, but back home he doesn't play American Football, he plays football – your soccer – and we call him one of the 'popular' kids." Betsy pulled a face, "or more, that's what they think of themselves, when in fact the rest of us think they're complete losers with their self-proclaimed, coolness. And me; over here I get just as much shit for being a Goth, it's just back home I'm called an Emo."

"True…but Remy bet y' don' have homecoming? Eh?"

"So _that's_ the competition thing; you and Ugly-donna are competing with other couples because she wants to be homecoming queen to your homecoming king!" Proud with herself for working this all out, Betsy only peered at Remy with minor curiosity when he asked how she knew all that, "sorry luv, secret," she said, tapping her nose.

But Remy wasn't having any of that and frowned, thoughtfully, "didn' know y' talked t' Pietro dat much."

"He can be useful for information like that."

"Remy had no idea dat y' talked t' him at all…"

"I live with the guy…"

"Dat poor sod…"

Slapping Remy playfully on the arm, Betsy exclaimed "hey you!" as though in offence. Standing up was Betsy's next move, picking her puppy up to cradle Psylocke in her arms. "Right, I've got someone to meet so…well, I'll see you at school, luv." The girl intended to go on inside and turned back to Remy knowing that he was comfortable to let himself out the back gate. "So…what's going to happen whilst this whole homecoming preparation thing is going on? Doesn't it last for ages?"

"_Oui_." And the boy looked so desolate that Betsy stopped walking and stood in the garden, both her and her dog looking at his hunched over form.

She had no idea what he'd say back but Betsy at least tried; "doesn't that mean your gonna have to stick with Belladonna 24/7? Cuz if it really is all show then well…you know what I'm talking about, luv," and Remy glanced up at Betsy's meaningful look accompanying her next sentence. "Does _she_ know?"

It was as though a secret between the two of them was opening up and couldn't be held back, because Remy found himself answering even though he knew he really should have been denying anything. But then again, whom else could you trust?

"_Non_…at least…Remy hasn' said anyt'in', _mais_…it ain' hard t' figure out. Neither is de t'ing goin' on wid y'," and Remy watched as Betsy turned back towards the house with a little frown. "Trust Remy, dere ain' not'in' gonna keep dat _homme_ away from y'; people can cause all de trouble dey wan', but he ain' goin' nowhere."

And with a soft smile as Remy left the garden, Betsy nodded her head heedfully whilst Remy's own mind swam with thoughts.

There wasn't, unfortunately such an easy reassurance for him…because _that_ conversation wasn't going to be pretty…

VvVvVvV

_**Rogue's Room; 9:00pm**_

"Ah'm gonna turn in…" muttered the girl to her adopted sister and Rogue waved to Wanda as the other Goth turned into her own room. When Wanda's door was shut, Rogue inhaled a deep breath and called out to her mother, "NAHGHT Y'ALL!"

"JEEZ!" exclaimed Pietro as he clambered up the stairs, "watch it with the volume!"

Eyeing up the figures following Pietro, Rogue frowned, "ya do know yahre being followed," and Rogue sighed as Pietro swore, having almost tripped over the puppies who had lumbered up the stairs after him. Without any mind to assist her adopted brother, the girl slammed shut her door and got ready for bed.

_**12:30am**_

Blanketed across her face, Rogue's hair was almost smothering her, sticking to her pale skin in the heat and she rolled over onto one side, pushing her covers down her waist a little bit.

It wasn't until Rogue turned back over that she realised things might just be getting a little hotter in her room that night…

"AAH!" was the slightly muffled yell she exclaimed and Rogue fell out of her bed with a thud only for her door to suddenly spring open moments later.

"Are you alright!" Breathlessly, Betsy peered around Rogue's room and looked back at the girl, lying on her bed. If it wasn't for the shock of being woken up by a small shriek, Betsy may have noticed that Rogue was currently lying _on_ her bed covers and was looking slightly worse for wear – having hardly had time to clamber back on her bed. But as it was, the violet haired girl could only be bothered to watch Rogue nod her head a tad before she mumbled something about checking on Wanda.

With the door finally closed, Rogue put her hands over her face and whispered through them, "_what tha _hell_ ahre ya doin' here_?"

Prying the hands away from her face was Remy's first objective as he climbed up from the other side of Rogue's bed that Betsy couldn't see from the door, and his second was to passionately lay claim to rogue's lips as the Cajun lay protectively on her. "Come t' see y'."

"How did ya get in here?"

"Y' _ensuite_ window was open…" leaving Rogue no time to picture Remy getting in through that window – it was one of the smallest in the house – the guy rolled them both over so Rogue was kneeling above him. "Now dis is a favourable position…" and Remy proved his point as his gaze flickered to the view that Rogue's baggy top revealed; the neckline being very baggy at that.

"Y'all stay outta there," grunted Rogue as she clasped the fabric to her skin, letting go when she was hauled over so that Remy could lie on top again, his fingers etching at the hem of her top. "Ahn stop that!" Flapping his hands away as Remy's nimble fingers managed to persuade Rogue's top above her navel was Rogue's intention but in the end Remy had clasped her hands and, holding them above the girl's head, was now proceeding to smother her with kisses.

Whilst his lips trailed along her collarbone, Rogue's eyes half closed and she let out a light sigh, running her hands through Remy's soft hair. Her slight fingers clutched at his auburn locks as Remy's tongue trailed up Rogue's navel, his hands delving underneath the girl's top only to push it up so that his tongue could lay claim to the bounty that the material had covered.

With each little light nip of Rogue's hardening buds, the girl let out a gasp that seemed to reverberate right down to Remy's nether regions and his suave leer up at her let Rogue know full well that he wasn't finished yet…

_**2:00am**_

Entangled just as much with each other as the bed sheets, the couple panted heavily, unable to move from their current positions due to the exhaustion that they both felt.

Remy's face was cushioned upon Rogue's bosom and she gently stroked the soft curls that fell about the man's face, looking divinely unkempt. With a lot of effort, Remy lifted himself onto his elbows and pulled his weight up the bed so that he could lie next to his beloved, kissing Rogue's lips so gently that she kept her eyes closed long after he'd moved away, a soft smile gracing her rosy lips. Quite happy to watch her, Remy certainly was but with a frown he gradually remembered why he'd really come.

The woman could be damn distracting at times.

"_Cherie_…"

"Don' call meh that Swamp Rat," muttered Rogue, the angelic smile upon her lips now turning devilishly sassy in an audacious manner. "Ahn what?" she questioned whilst opening her eyes to Remy, recognising the inquiring tone of the Cajun's voice.

But her smile disappeared when Remy, in all serious of the matter he was about to divulge, sat up, unable to look Rogue in the eye. "Remy?"

"Remy don' wanna say dis _Chere_…_merde_," brushing a hand through his hair, the man sighed, "shouldn' have t' say dis when I couldn' even resist coming t' see y'." When Rogue sat up though, Remy's tone turned light again as he – proving his point about how irresistible Rogue could be – couldn't help his gaze falling to her chest as the sheets slid down to her waist. One hand immediately clutched around Rogue's waist whilst the other massaged her chest lightly, calming the girl's anxiety. His voice soft and light, the man whispered to Rogue as she lay down again, her eyes closing in comfort of Remy's sexual desires. "_Homecoming eh? Y; know how important dis is t' Remy…_et_ Belladonna,_" with that one word, the whole mood in the room changed and Remy stopped massaging Rogue when she pulled away from him. But the Cajun wasn't having it and twisted Rogue around so that her back was pulled up against Remy's chest, making sure to keep _other_ parts from disturbing the moment.

Trying to pull away when Remy wrapped one arm around her waist and the other just above her chest, Rogue found herself trapped, "get off meh, Remy."

"_Non_. Y' don' understand; dis ain' easy but it's…well it's important t' Remy. Can' y' understand that?" pleading was a last resort but Rogue suddenly quit fidgeting and relaxed within Remy's grasp. "Dis t'ing…us…**us**, _Chere_. Dis can' be known by any _un_ anyways…_mais_, dat's even more essential now. No more playfights in de middle o' school; no more flirtatious looks when we t'ink dat no _un_ is lookin', Rogue…Remy can' risk dat. Not only Remy's reputation is at stake but de game could be; havin' opponents is _merde_, _mais_ when dey know de filth on y', it's even worse. Not dat y' filth or anyt'in'…y'…y' de best t'ing ever happened t' _moi_. Rogue…Rogue?"

But she couldn't care less what she was to Remy because, right now, all Rogue knew was that tears were pricking at the corners of her glistening eyes and she could barely contain them.

"Remy has t' go _Cherie…merde_," picking up Rogue's new alarm clock, the Cajun glared at the time before shaking his head, "got important practice tomorrow, eh?"

But the girl said nothing and just stayed put as Remy's arms loosened from her waist.

When he finished dressing, the man glanced back at the girl hunched up on the bed and sighed, "aw…Rogue…" but when his hand reached out he was cut short when Rogue finally spoke up; having said nothing and not even moved since he finished his speech.

"Goodbah Remy…"

"…" What could he say? The only reasonable response slipped out of the smooth-talking Cajun's mouth before he could think of anything better, "_au revoir_…"

And within a minute he had clambered out of the bathroom window and pushed it shut to let Rogue know he was gone.

Her quiet sobs shook her shoulders as tears cascaded silently down her pale face.

Clouds gently shifted across the moon, covering it; casting Rogue in the dark once more.

**End of Chapter**

I know; Remy is such a gay, right? Right! And JONDA; that made me giggle so much writing that! I think this was a pretty good chapter to wait for with JONDA _and_ ROMY! Ok, for all of you that haven't guessed this yet, but I'm English and I'm gonna try the whole aspect of homecoming soon, going upon advice I've been given. If anyone has any tips for what happens or just small things that normally go on that would be great! Five reviews please, ta! Hope you enjoyed and I'm SO sorry for the wait!


	13. What is Wrong with this World?

Who gave the quote I used as my chapter title?

* * *

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_Words of other languages and whispers are in italic_

If this – is put after words it means an interruption

* * *

Chapter 13

VvV What is Wrong with this World? VvV

_**Tuesday, Xavier Household; 9:00pm**_

Unaware of what would happen later on that night, hours after she got home, Betsy pointed out to David one last time that, although they both knew who did it that, "we still don't have any proof that the bastard put that thing in my locker. How the hell could he even break in there?"

"Didn't you get the combination back in England ages before you were going to leave to this school?" As though his reading glasses were slipping down his nose, David pushed them up with one finger – a habit, Betsy had found out seeming as she'd been in his company for about half an hour.

"Yuh huh…" boredly flicking through his comic books, Betsy shrugged, "and?"

"Did you show it to Emma?" At Betsy's disbelieving look, David smiled sheepishly, "Emma Frost may be one of the most popular girls in school but it does not make here anything under intelligent. In fact, she is in mostly all my classes due to her high intellectual levels; her photographic memory is shockingly impressive." And David passed Betsy another comic that he'd been flipping through, commenting on the picture he showed the girl, "I think you'll like _her_."

Glancing down at the picture before her, Betsy tilted her head and replied nonchalantly, "huh…reminds me of…well, me." She raised the X-men comic a bit closer to her face and read the captions, "oh I remember her!" Flipping through this comic, Betsy said matter-of-factly, "I liked the name so much, ya know, its uniqueness, that I named my puppy after her." And the girl gestured to Psylocke, her Labrador whom was currently fighting David for ownership of his Chemistry homework.

"Well that's why I thought you'd like to look at them, my Xmen comics I mean."

Currently, David Xavier and Betsy Braddock were seated upon his bedroom floor amongst piles of Xmen comics, having flipped through many of them whilst conversing about the Betsy's current issue of Duncan Matthews and David's of Tabitha Smith.

"Well I certainly have enjoyed them," Betsy said in a tone so final that David looked up as she stood before glancing at his clock, gasping in shock.

Hurriedly piling his comics back up, David gestured towards the door and Betsy headed downstairs, knowing that helping him would be pointless – fanatics always had their own way of doing things and hated it when you intervened. Lorna's love of collecting pictures of bulldogs and pugs was living proof of this.

As she stepped into the hallway, Betsy's eyes fell to the man that she had met early that day; David's father, Charles Xavier.

"Leaving Betsy? I suppose David got carried away showing you his comic books," an amused twinkle gleamed in Xavier's eye when Betsy nodded. She couldn't help but liking the old man, although he had a habit of knowing what was on her mind, a habit Betsy particularly despised from anyone – her mind was her own business and sometimes she almost desired a shield to block anyone from seeing up there. 'Like they could anyway…' the girl reassured herself, looking anywhere but Xavier's knowing gaze. "Well, it was very nice to meet you, Miss Braddock. I hope I'll be seeing more of you," moving his electric wheelchair so that Betsy would not have to move, Charles Xavier reached out a hand and took Betsy's, patting it in a fatherly manner before calling up to David. "Your guest is leaving!"

And the boy bounded down the stairs to say goodbye to Betsy whilst she roughly pulled on her faux-leather, black, knee high, stiletto boots, waving to Xavier as he disappeared into the rec. room. "See ya luv," before she had a chance to open the door, David had done it for her and was almost bowing the girl out.

It was with shock that the blonde haired guy found Betsy's arms embracing him in a friendly hug that he returned, unsurely patting her on the back with a delighted smile. "Uh, bye Bets…" and as Betsy walked out from the door, David remembered. "Oh! Wait! Here; I thought you'd like this, to give you hope and stuff," and Betsy found a light parcel pushed lightly into her grasp. "Besides…it's homecoming soon so I'm sure things will lay off slightly, don't you think?" With Betsy's nod a beamingly reassured smile, David grinned sheepishly, his cheeks flushing pink. "Well, see you at school then…bye."

_**At home**_

Waiting until she was tucked up in her room, ready for bed, Betsy finally took the parcel from her designer handbag and turned it over cautiously before unwrapping it. A little gasp emitted from the girl's lips as she eyed the comic book David had given to her as a present; **Crimson Dawn**, the first of the series.

A giggle escaped her lips lightly as she read the script on the cover: _Within her heart lies the purest of loves…and the greatest of evils_. Unexpectedly, the giggle turned into an impression of a maliciously evil laughter that Betsy thought sounded quite good seeming as she was taking the piss. She couldn't resist and lay up for most of the night reading the comic, depicting each scene like a movie in her head. Only disturbed once by a shriek that Betsy never found the source of, she hurried back to finish the comic, certain that David would make a hell of a good friend, and teammate. She was fully prepared to go into battle, head on…just like her hero:

Psylocke.

A/N. Hehehe…now I wonder why Betsy Braddock's hero is Psylocke… Hmm…now that's a tough one, eh?

VvVvVvV

**_A week later. Monday, Prep's table, lunchtime; 12:35pm_**

Jean sat on the top of a lunch-table, her legs placed on the bench, gazing enviously at Scott who was practising American Football with the other boys, but he paused to give the redhead a glance and their eyes connected, allowing her to tilt her head with a soft smile that he returned. The look was broken however when someone called Scott's name and he turned to wave at Taryn who was with her friends watching him practising. Sighing, Jean frowned and placed her elbow on one knee, leaning her head onto her hand as she thought; her mind racing with Scott's name. That was until the moment was ruined by another bitching contest between Lexa and Crystal. It was cheerleading practice after all.

Bored, she watched for a while but as Lexa shoved Crystal into a dustbin – knocking both the bin and the angry blonde over – Jean knew it was time to stop it all and so she elegantly stepped off of the bench with a sigh, "come on Belle," attempted the redhead with her fellow cheerleader.

"_Quoi_? I'm enjoying dis, darlin'," Belle laughed whilst Jean went to intervene with the fight, separating the girls whilst Crystal attempted to sort out her cheerleading skirt.

"Come on girls, we have to get this right by Friday and that means practising in _every_ spare moment that we have!" rallied Jean; the head cheerleader unperturbed by the fighting, "lets go again! Gooooo Bayville!" insisted the girl, rather too desperately, but it worked.

"B-B-B-A-Y-V-V-I-L-L-E!"

**_Meanwhile, over by the Goths' area_**

Wanda had heard the commotion and looked up from her book with an expectant grin; knowing what the yelling could only mean, "looks like Lexa's got herself into another fight."

Nonchalantly, Rogue looked up from John's fire tricks that he was showing her and gazed over at Jean who was currently commanding the girls into a complex formation, much to Lexa's disapproval. "Mohr lahke Lexa _started_ anothah fahght…" getting up from the ground, Rogue brushed dirt from her back before she turned to the rest of the group, "ah'm fed up of this. Tabby, ya know yahre sistah," the older Goth received a look, "alrahght; yahre adopted step-sistah."

"And?"

"_And_ she ain't happy with that lot ahn ya know it. She ain't hanging round with them fohr homecoming, it's pointless cuz everyone knows she'd be bettah off with us; who wouldn't be? So ya know what, ah'm gonna go ahn get her."

Confused expressions met the statement and Rogue sighed, "any of y'all losahs coming?"

_**Back over at the Practice**_

At the sounds of screaming when the formation tumbled down thanks to a cheeky little move by Lexa, causing Crystal to land in a heap, the boys had joined in to sort out the situation, unaware that they would make it a whole lot worse.

Viciously, and somewhat passionately – like she had been holding this back for some time – Lexa shoved Crystal again and made to punch her, wrenching her fist out of Jean's grip as Pietro hid his girlfriend behind his back, "what are you Crystal? Scared? _Chicken_?"

Still hidden behind her boyfriend's back, Crystal only said the following under the belief she was fully protected. "You're just using this argument as a reason to fight me, because your just jealous that _I'm_ wanted and that no one wants _you_ here." Continuing, Crystal had no idea of the danger she was putting herself in. "Just because everybody knows that there's no point in you hanging with us for homecoming because it's not like you even have a reputation to take you anywhere near homecoming queen!" Triumphantly smirking at Lexa's snarl, Crystal dropped the fatal words, "you're in the wrong crowd, _loser_. You're not good enough for _any_ of us Lexa and even you know that."

"You know what, _fine_! I **QUIT**!" yelled the girl, dropping her pom-poms and attempting to avoid Jean's obviously upset look.

The silence that met this was so obtrusive, you could have heard a pin drop. Easily obvious to spot, everyone managed to get the hidden meaning in what Crystal had said.

Pietro's face was heating up.

Protectively, in a manner as though she was trying to block the insults, Rogue moved in front of Lexa and scowled at Crystal, "that's a matter of opinion, coz ah think she's too good fohr ya, ahn ya know it _slag_." And in a manner any of Crystal's friends would have been jealous of, Rogue dogged the blonde up with a snarl.

"I agree; my step-sister is way too good for you lot and your prissy _homecoming_ at that, and anyone who has something to say about that can do so to my fist," smugly, Tabby moved to stand next to Rogue and clenched her fists threateningly, whilst sending a slightly apologetic look to Jean. Taking it in her stride, Jean simply smiled, glad for once that Lexa was finally having someone stand up for her.

And just like that the preps left it…although that was somewhat unsurprising as Wanda clenched her own fist in the same manner as Tabby, showing she was just as prepared.

No further comments were made; no argument or anything and the Freaks, who were now crowding around Lexa looked at her consolingly, attempting to ignore the pom-poms. "You alright Lex?"

"Yeh- "

Rogue sighed and turned her back on the preps who were gradually filing away. Without even bothering to make a final quip, the unclaimed leader of the Freaks began to head back to her group's own area. Meanwhile, John had swiped the pom-poms off of Lexa who, only too willingly, gave them up for good.

Almost shy and unsure as to what to do, Lexa was glad of the attention that Betsy and Lorna poured on her, the latter smiling knowingly at previous statements passed between them.

Turning back to eye up the girls who chatted away, Rogue smiled lightly, privately she delighted in her old Lexa…although the outfit was getting to Rogue a bit, "ah think there's gonna be a bonfahre tonahght." And with that Rogue and Wanda shared a look before glancing back at the cheerleader's outfit, cackling wickedly whilst John protectively hid his new found items.

"Gimme those," commanded Lance before snatching them away creating his own routine up. From a distance Mr Alvers was watched by a certain girl who giggled, waving to Lance enthusiastically, shyly laughing when the boy got embarrassed at Kitty's attention. "Take them back…" muttered Lance, unable to help sending Kitty a shy smile.

When seated, Rogue eyed up her gang whilst they took their respective places next to the oak, particularly interested in the friendship expanding between Lorna and Lexa, the former surprisingly friendly for her usual held-back attitude. "Looks lahke it was a good choice; she seems quite content…"

Wanda peered over at Lexa and smiled before returning to her own world again, not even bothering to turn to Rogue when she spoke, "yeh, she fits in alright."

VvVvVvV

_**Goth's Area, 12:50pm**_

'Remy sunk his sharp fangs into Shanna's neck, smirking through flaming eyes as blood poured into his awaiting mouth…' Rogue looked up from the book with a scowl. "Whah does the lead gah from ma favourite book have ta be called Remy? What is wrong with this world!"

Sympathetically, Lorna nodded, but Betsy just laughed, "because, luv, the author knew you despised a certain Remy and was bribed by the Cajun so that you would not stop thinking about him."

"Therefore to realise your apparent 'true feelings' for him."

happy with this end to her sentence, Betsy nodded with Lorna, bursting into laughter at Rogue's disgust.

As though he was drawn to anyone talking about him, the boy in question appeared before Rogue who attempted to ignore his presence. "Well, Remy can say he didn't bribe no one, _mais_; dis Cajun don' need t'. Y' know y' really want _moi_, _Cherie_."

Snarling, Rogue looked up at this only to be greeted with Remy's trademark charm. And the fiery look the Cajun gave only received a glare, "shut it Swamp Rat ahn get _lost_."

"Y' wound dis Cajun, _Chere_!" Dramatically, the Cajun clutched a hand to his heart and made as though the words were fatal, but then looked up as sugary sweet voice spoke up behind him.

"I hope dat freak hasn't hurt _mon ami_ my boyfriend, coz I t'ink dat would be dreadful!" Belle entwined herself in Remy's arms with a smirk and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Disgust; it was the only thing that forced Rogue to walk away from the couple, muttering to herself, "ah think it would be a dream come true – fohr all of us."

"Y' jus' jealous." With a look on her face as though she had just swallowed something sour, Belle looked Rogue up and down and continued on her rant, "_et Chere_? Do us a favour and get some decent clothes, _oui_?"

"Well why don't you do _us_ a favour, Belladonna, and get a decent wardrobe of your own," in disbelief mingled with disgust, Lexa looked at Belle, "and while your at it, do us all a big favour and get some dignity too; because you need it. Desperately."

Belle frowned and smoothed her top. "I don' know what y' talking 'bout Lexa, y' used t' like dis top…" a sparkling, pink watch was consulted, "'bout _quinze_ 15 minutes ago." Belle raised an eyebrow as Lexa simply snarled and turned away, but left it.

Delicately with a pout, the Cajun female turned back to Remy "dey taken Lexie and done somt'in' t' her! De _fille_ wasn't like dat _quinze_ minutes ago!" Belle's pout became more pronounced but it disappeared as Remy pulled his girlfriend towards himself, sticking his tongue in her eager mouth as soon as they connected.

Pulling apart to look at his girlfriend, whose pout had returned, Remy rapped an arm around Belle's shoulder and lead her to the main school building, talking as they went; "Remy know dat Belle, mais, de _fille_ ain't one of us any more, is she now?"

"_Non_?"

"_Non_."

"Really _mon amour_ (my love)?"

"**Really** Belle; sometimes people jus' realise who dey truly want t' be with." And with a glance behind himself, Remy's eyes found Rogue's, giving her a passionate look that was despairingly avoided.

VvVvVvV

_**End of Homeroom; 13:20pm**_

"Oh just shut up Duncan," hissed a familiar voice.

All throughout homeroom, Rogue had kept her head down, leaning it against her desk whilst staring out of the window to the track field beyond. Intrigued by nothing and listening to no one, it was a shock to Betsy when Rogue suddenly lifted her head up and looked around, keen to find the owner of the voice.

And there she was, stepping out of her home room, her grassy green eyes blazing with anger as her fiery red hair bounced vigorously upon her shoulders. Jean Grey Monroe; Tabitha's adopted sister. But it wasn't who it was that interested Rogue – the Goth couldn't care less for her arch-nemesis, head cheerleader – it was the argument that the normally bubbly redhead was having.

Standing to one side of the hall whilst people hurried away to their next classes, Rogue attracted no attention whatsoever and watched the interaction with interest. What better way to spend a miserable day than to watch other people's days get ruined?

That certainly appeared to be what was going on between Jean and her boyfriend Duncan. The argument was attracting more than enough attention; it didn't really help that this couple was one of the leads for the Homecoming crown: that got enough people looking.

But when Jean flung her hair over her shoulders carelessly, Rogue's ears pricked at her next words. "Well you know what Duncan I don't _need_ this; I have _just_ lost," and Rogue's smiled lifted as the girl's voice began to crack, showing tension induced by none other than, "Lexa Howlett. This is going to be hellish enough at home seeming as I live with the girl, and not to mention the fact that she was one of the best girls in my squad. I have no idea who I shall replace her with so I couldn't care less about you getting all jealous just because Warren is a better quarter-back then you are."

"What the hell Jean! I'm way better than _Worthington_ and everyone knows it!"

"_Aw_, you poor baby," cooed Jean before her expression turned into a disgusted scowl that caused Rogue to raise both eyebrows, "don't be SUCH a baby Duncan! _This_ is why I can't stand going on dates with you anymore; all you do is complain and moan. Why don't you try harder at your sport and keep your mouth shut!" With a flick of her hair, Jean twirled so that her back was to Duncan and stalked off in the direction of her next class.

Furious at the manner in which Jean had just humiliated him – a hell of a lot of people had stopped to watch – Duncan's face heated up as he yelled at her, "we are SO over Jean!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"What a shame," snickered Rogue before she stalked after both Jean and Duncan, fully aware that not only were the officially 'over' couple in classes directly opposite each other, but Rogue herself was in Duncan's.

_**Biology, Period 5; 14:00PM**_

It had been a full 40 minutes after the fight but Rogue was still much amused by the antics of the newly single jock and prep.

Mimicking puking to Lexa whilst Scott continued to comfort Jean, Rogue kept glancing over at Taryn Fujioka who was less than happy at the interactions and was currently gossiping to her closest gal pals whilst sending wistful glances at Scott. Never was it to be though and by the end of fifth period, Rogue and Lexa, if not the whole class at that, were fully aware that there would be a new couple running for the homecoming crowns.

And there was still another fifty minutes to go when the bell struck at ten past two.

_**Betsy's Biology class**_

Just across the hall to the newly found, and practically betrothed, couple, was a fling that was just beginning to spring into action itself, in the form of the newly single jock and his own interest.

David however, was far too busy telling Betsy about his own concerns, "and…well, I know I should ask her…Tabby I mean…to it, to homecoming, because, well…if I don't, I know a great girl like her will be snatched up in no time. But I just can't ask her, is it bad that I'm so scared to?"

"Ah, don't worry about it luv…"

"Really?"

"Really. It's just a stupid dance…I don't see why we can't have…our…own…" Excitedly, Betsy sat up as ideas shifted through the girl's mind. "We could have our own!"

Distracted as he spotted Tabby walking past the door to the lab, David waved at her absentmindedly when she stopped to peer in, waving at him, "what?"

"Never mind David." Falling asleep in a nest that she had created with her folded arms, Betsy was soon nudged awake by David however, who she sent a rather vicious scowl to until she noticed where his – now shaking – finger was pointing to. "Don't point…it's rude," muttered Betsy as she pushed David's arms back onto the table, ignorant as she nearly squashed the already dead, dissected frog that was between them. No, the girl was far too divulged in the interactions between Duncan and…

Emma Frost?

Secretly, the two had been having a fling a little while before Emma had even come into school again, but it was only now that Duncan and Jean were over that they could finally flirt openly. Only problem was – Betsy noticed – that Emma's eyes kept flicking excitedly over to where Warren Worthington sat.

Poking Betsy again, David frowned, "I didn't know Emma was into Duncan…"

"What?" Listening intently to David now, Betsy practically shoved the frog off of her table. "But I thought you said that was why he's trying to ruin me and Warren? Cuz he's majorly into her and wants to impress her or something with his manipulative ways…" at this, the girl snorted in a very unfeminine manner.

"Oh yeh, he's completely into her." Frowning along with Betsy when Emma waved flirtatiously at Warren himself, Duncan tapped the table with his fingers, "but well…Emma's always had this thing about Warren. I'm thinking that maybe, if Duncan gets you and Warren to split up, he thinks Emma will date Mr Worthington, get bored of him and…well, go running back to Duncan."

Pulling her latex gloves onto her hands, Betsy maliciously snapped them into place, ignoring the stinging sensation it gave on her wrists whilst she glared foully at Emma before attacking her new frog with the scalpel. "That ice queen _bitch_…" and vehemently, Betsy made to brutally wound the already dead frog but caught it awkwardly with her scalpel and sent the amphibian flying down the desks where it landed…in Warren's lap. "_Oops_…I'll be right back David…" and with her cheeks flushing, the girl checked out her appearance, making sure that her fishnet tights were in place whilst trying to shift her knee-length, pencil skirt into place without touching it with her bloodied gloves.

"You know," suavely smiling at Betsy, Warren picked up the frog from his – fortunately – lab-coat covered lap, and held onto it when Betsy made to take it form him, "if you wanted to come over to see me, there was no need to attack me with a dead frog."

"Haha, very funny, _luv_," tilting her head sarcastically, Betsy opened her mouth upon thinking about the idea that she had got when David mentioned not wanting to go to the homecoming dance. "Warren, darling." He looked up, frowning at Betsy's pleading expression and encouraged her to carry on with a light 'mmm.' "I was thinking; do we _have_ to go to the homecoming dance? I mean, it's not exactly like…" but Betsy soon stopped upon spotting the look Warren was giving her. "Or not…"

Sighing, Warren frowned at his girlfriend, "we talked about this on our date yesterday; we have to go. I have to be seen there as one of the team, I will be playing in the match after all, and besides, I thought you said it sounded like fun."

"Mmm," was all Betsy replied with before she began slinking back to her chair, "ya that's cool." Darting back to give Warren a quick kiss on the lips whilst Mr McCoy wasn't looking, Betsy flew back to her chair, depositing the frog back in its tray again. "Stupid dance," was all she greeted David with before the boy took the frog and started to dissect it properly.

VvVvVvV

_**End of school; 3:00pm**_

Lounging in her chair, Betsy waited until everyone else had filed out of the classroom before she joined her boyfriend, kissing him delicately on the lips before, hands entwined, they sauntered out together.

"Uh…Elizabeth?"

Shocked at being called by her full name, Betsy spun round at once to the only other person in the room, "oh…sorry David. Warren, luv, I'll meet you by your car, k? Just gotta sort out something out."

"Not getting competition am I?"

"Hardly luv, I'm trying to help him out with his own relationship issues," and with a cheeky wink of an eye, Betsy turned to David before strolling back to the guy.

Glued to the curve of Betsy's hips, Warren's eyes lifted to the girl's face when she turned around and he smiled sheepishly, "see you by the car."

The door closed and Betsy's gaze met David's surreptitiously, "no one has ever called me that except my mother and a few of the maids…"

"I'm sorry," flushing in embarrassment, David's face turned away from Betsy's; he was fully aware that some people got touchy when called by their full name: he'd learnt the hard way never to call Kitty 'Katherine'. "My dad always taught me that it's respectful to call someone by their full name, it just slipped out."

"Hey, mate," tilting her head in a charmingly friendly manner, Betsy laughed before slipping her hands into the crook of David's arm, steering him from the classroom so that they could walk and talk. "Don't worry; I just completely did not expect that luv. But anyways."

Reminding Betsy of why he'd called her back, David ran a hand through his blonde locks, "you said you'd help me about Tabby and the whole dance thing…"

"Oh yeh!" exclaimed Betsy, "well, she'll say yes to a charmer like you no problem…only thing is that you have to get there first without sounding desperate. And, not to mention that she probably doesn't really want to go to the dance anyways…you know what my group is like." Filled in on the fact that her friends were only allowing Betsy to go to the homecoming dance because she was going with her date and was ecstatic about it, Betsy had learned that the 'freaks' didn't like the Homecoming dance one bit and as juniors, they avoided the idea altogether. So this year, Betsy had an idea that they were going to avoid this dance just as badly. "How about, I come over to yours this evening and we chat more about it? The comic book you gave me is just _dying_ to be discussed."

For the second time that day, David's cheeks flushed, "you liked it? I thought you would, being an avid Psylocke fan and all, I think those comics show a lot of her best side. But yeh, I'm free this evening, my dad even said that if you ever wanted to come over again you could join us for tea?"

"That would be great David," beamed Betsy and she was just about to head over to Warren's car before she remembered something. "Oh, and we can discuss your half of this agreement."

"Course…you help me with," noticing the girl was nearby, David lowered his voice, "Tabby…and I'll help you sort out that goon Duncan."

Buckling up in Warren's car, Betsy smiled and nodded, glad that Warren wasn't paying attention currently – this little agreement was just between David and her – before pointing something out to David. "David. Did you ever notice that you don't even think twice about calling Tabby, Tabby?"

"I guess she drilled it into my head so many times I sometimes forget she's even called Tabitha," waving goodbye to Warren and Betsy as the boy started his car, David headed over to the girl herself.

A pair of eyes watched the interaction with a frown, but Pietro just shook his head as though in irritation before his head was forcefully turned to face his current aggravation. Planting a fake smile on his lips, the boy managed to remember about his reputation just in time, not to mention the fact that he and Crystal were still running as homecoming couple too before he got tempted to tell the girl his true feelings.

What he'd do just to be able to tell the annoying cow to piss off…

**End of Chapter**

Sooo…Lexa has finally found her brains and it was the turn of the Prep! Thank God! And what was Remy talking about eh? Cuz to me that didn't sound like he was talking just about Lexa, hehehe!. A bit of JOTT going on there too eh? Am I giving you too much romance? Well…you have the final say. Oh, and I must get it through – BETSY AND DAVID ARE _**JUST FRIENDS**_! Don't get any ideas, lol! Five reviews please: cuz you know you're all so kind, lol!

.x.thriller.x.


	14. What a Reputation is Worth

Cannot express enough how sorry I am for the length of time you had to wait for this chapter: I am ashamed of myself for my lack of trying. Forgive me!

Dedication goes to potentially the best review I have received: _**gambit-rogue**_, it made my day! Hope this chapter makes yours!

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_Words of other languages and whispers are in italic_

If this – is put after words it means an interruption

* * *

Chapter 14

VvV What a Reputation is Worth VvV

_**Monday Evening, Maximoff Household, Betsy's room; 9:00pm**_

Lying on her stomach, Betsy Braddock propped the comic she was currently studying on her cushion – the second present from David – flipping the page over with a look that showed she was intrigued. It was an Xman comic book – that much, Pietro could decipher through the ajar door.

Only one person he knew collected comics and it was after recalling the interaction between Betsy and David that Pietro had seen earlier in the car park that made him push the door open fully. Scowling openly, Pietro nodded to the comic book when Betsy's eyes met his.

"Been to David's for tea?" And he didn't wait for a response. "Interactions like the one you and _David_ have going will ruin Warren's reputation. Wouldn't want to do that so close to homecoming, would you now?" Disgusted was the only way to describe the look on the boy's face when his half-cousin shrugged, turning back to her comic. "You _will_ ruin his reputation if you carry on Elizabeth," she peered up with a glare at the use of her full name, but Pietro simply smirked; "and his reputation is worth a damn lot more than your _relationship_."

"What a reputation is worth." Muttered the girl more to herself and, licking her finger, Betsy slid it under a page and flipped it over, replying to Pietro's earlier comments without looking at him; "our relationship is nothing more than friendly, _luv_. I'm simply helping him out with his own romantic pursuits. Besides, just because _your_ reputation is on the line because you can't stay away from Lexa means you certainly can't comment on my boyfriend's reputation.

And with that comment, Betsy placed a bookmark at her page, carefully placing the comic on her bedside table, on top of the first of the series. "What did you want, anyways?"

"What?"

With a sigh, Betsy passed her interrogator and headed downstairs, being followed at a distance, "did you come all the way up to my room just to discuss David Haller-Xavier, or did you want something?"

"Where's my sister?"

"Which one?"

"Either."

Picking up her Labrador puppy to twirl it in the air, Betsy gave Pietro a superior look and led Polaris outside, "they've gone to the cinema." And she stepped into the cool night air.

_**Bayville cinema**_

At precisely that moment on the far side of town, Rogue herself stepped into the night and surveyed it with an air of belonging, Wanda and John following closely behind.

Her sharp eyes surveying the area, Rogue inhaled a deep breath of the warm air but almost choked on it when she spotted a couple heading straight in her direction.

Scott Summers and Jean Grey. On a date.

And without any consideration to the consequences of her actions (namely violence from Wanda), Rogue did a double take when John and Wanda were least expecting it and stepped inside a nearby shop. With her back to the sales people who were very obviously just closing the café, Rogue peered through the glass window and barely contained the bellow of laughter trying to escape her lips.

If anyone was approaching the cinema at that exact moment, they would see crowds of people leaving the exit, all heading for their cars. But the most noticeable people were two teenagers who stood out violently from the crowds due to their exceptional hair colour choice and clothing. To anybody heading towards them, the girl and boy looked so content chatting happily away with each other, that you could easily mistake them for a couple, going on a date to the movies.

That's exactly what the newest couple of Bayville High saw…and was exactly what their interpretation was.

Her sides aching from the laughter, Rogue deftly left the shop and watched John and Wanda heading back towards the car before glancing at the couple, who were now both watching the other 'couple's' backs, gossiping in shock as Rogue knew they would.

"Nice date Wanda?" Rogue muttered to herself, smirking maliciously whilst she headed after the pair.

VvVvVvV

_**Maximoff Household, Lorna's room; 10:40pm**_

Frowning cautiously as she peeked around her door, Lorna Dane eyed the faces of Rogue and Wanda as the two girls climbed the stairs; exhausted from the ten minutes of scolding they had both just received from their mother.

"AND ON A SCHOOL NIGHT! COMING HOME _THIS_ LATE! IT'S OUTRAGEOUS! DON'T THINK I'LL FORGET THIS GIRLS! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I THINK OF YOUR PUNISHMENTS!" Finished Raven as Wanda and Rogue dragged themselves past Lorna's door, ignoring the amused expression on the half-sister's face.

"Hey Rogue," she called out before the girl managed to disappear into her room.

But the two scolded teenage girls were too busy having a heated argument they had obviously been unable to continue with Raven downstairs: "ah told ya, ah was rahght there!"

"You were _not_!" hissed Wanda offensively, "John and me walked back to the car, turned round and you'd gone! Where the _fuck_ did you go!"

"Nowhere; ah just had ta put ma popcorn in tha bin, if y'all had waited maybe we wouldn't have argued!"

The two girls were oblivious to Lorna as she approached, too enraptured in keeping their argument as quiet as possible; "if you'd just said where you'd disappeared to we wouldn't have argued and would have been back _before_ curfew!"

"Ah told ya-"

"Don't give me that shit; you left the cinema _in front_ of John and me and then-"

"John and me _this_…John and me _that_: whah doncha just fuck him ahn get this shit ova with! Don't deny y'all ain't thought about it!" yelled Rogue, forgetting her decision of a whispered argument when Wanda stormed to her own room and slammed the door in her step-sister's face as soon as she was interrupted.

"ROGUE! YOUR LANGUAGE!" came the scream from her mother, but Rogue just muttered more foul words under her breath before turning to Lorna.

Narrowed in suspicion, Rogue looked at Lorna as though convinced the green haired girl was determined to get her in more trouble. "Yah?"

"Can you come in here a mo.?" beckoned the teen as Lorna backed into her own room, smiling when Rogue followed. "I think I've solved our issue of what to do _instead_ of the homecoming dance: what about a party?"

"Ah'm listening…" replied Rogue as she shut Lorna's door behind herself.

VvVvVvV

_**Tuesday Morning, Breaktime; 10:25am**_

"So I discussed yesterday – hey luv," Betsy broke off mid sentence with Rogue to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek as they passed each other whilst she herself headed towards the Goth's hangout area. "Anyways, so David and me discussed yesterday what we could do instead of the Homecoming dance in Biology, and Dave came up with the great idea of you guys having your _own dance_!" the girl finished, exclaiming her idea so excitedly that she practically bubbled over.

Rogue backed off slightly at this slight overreaction, frowning in disappointment, "good ahdea ahn all, but firstly; y'all can't come."

Nodding in agreement, Betsy sighed – purposefully dramatising the act by gazing wistfully over at Warren, "yeh I know luv, already asked but he says we have to be there at the dance; him being one of the main players and me his date. But that doesn't matter, you guys will still have a bloody awesome time!" finished Betsy when she turned back.

"That's just the thing," Rogue continued, slightly edgy as she didn't want to spoil Betsy's fantastic mood, "we have nowhere to _have_ this 'bloody awesome time'." The Goth imitated of her British friend, frowning when Betsy's smile never wavered.

"Yes you do, luv. I presume you know David," and Betsy moved slightly to reveal David, who waved cautiously at Rogue from where he had been hiding behind Elizabeth.

"My dad's ecstatic that I'm having a house party; he thinks it'll be a real lesson and a half in socialisation."

Elaborating due to Rogue's confused expression, Betsy giggled, "you'll be having it at the 'X-Mansion' as I've dubbed it; and it'll be fantastic!"

"Ahn yahre dad says that's cool?"

"Yup. He's going away for the entire weekend for a work conference anyway, so he thinks it'll be cool for me to have some company," finished the guy with a charmingly suave smile that showed Rogue his sincerity. Her scowl however didn't loosen and he ran a hand through his hair, "uh…well, I'll see you guys later: in tutor obviously, but me and Betsy will be making invites in social studies and handing them round during lunch."

With that little bit of enthusiasm from the guy, Rogue couldn't help but allow a small smile of gratitude at David who smiled broadly back and headed back to his own usual group of friends before he pushed his chances.

"See, all sorted luv. Aw, bollocks to this dance; I'm gonna be missing the real party…"

"Just leave early ya idiot," suggested Rogue and scowled when Betsy squealed excitedly, immediately warming to _that_ idea. "Ah wish ah hadn' said anything…"

_**Geeks Area, Lunchtime**_

Smoothing a hand across the curve of her Mohican, Lorna took in a deep breath and gradually approached the table, at which sat the recipients of the invites she clutched in her hands. With both eyes focussed unintentionally one just one person; Lorna gulped before forcing a smile on her face. It came out more as a grimace than anything.

"_Hi_." Unable to raise her voice above a husky whisper, Lorna cleared her throat after several attempts to catch attention and quickly turned her eyes to everyone else on the table when Piotr himself looked directly at her. A blush crept up her pale cheeks, but the heavy makeup covered the scarlet colour and Lorna tried a smile again, "hi."

"Hey Lorna!" welcomed Amanda Sefton, glimpsing the bright invites Lorna held onto like a lifeline. "Watcha got there?"

Appearing from behind her, Jubilee came into sight, dragging her new boyfriend Ray behind her, "hiya guys. Ooh, invites! Who's having a party?" unable to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice, Jubilee looked to Lorna who frowned.

"Uh…" and Lorna shuffled the cards, glancing up only to drop a few when she caught Piotr smiling in her direction. "Aw, crap!" exclaimed the girl, pursing her lips when Jubilee giggled, joining David in picking the invitations up.

Deciding to let Lorna off, David smiled at his friends; "it's my party. You remember I told you my dad was going away for the weekend," the group nodded, "well Betsy and I had a fantastic idea for a party and he consented!" Reading the names on the invites that he held whilst the girls all squealed and the few boys shared interested looks, David began to pass them out. "Jubes, that's one for you with a plus 1 for Ray, and there's another for Rahne somewhere…"

"Here."

Lorna passed the invite to David who gave it to Jubilee, "I'm sure she'll want to invite Sam as her plus 1?"

"That's great Dave!" squealed Jubilee, comparing her invite with Kitty excitedly before looking gratefully up at the guy, "I'll let her know: Rahne will be so excited! We just went shopping the other day, didn't we Amanda? She got the cutest dress!"

"It was _so_ adorable." Agreed Amanda, whilst Lorna approached Piotr.

"Here's yours Piotr…" nervously Lorna greeted him and shakily passed the invite on, clutching it a little too long as Piotr attempted to take it, "I designed yours myself." Smiling lightly, the shy Goth was unable to meet the guy's eyes as he thanked her before turning happily to Kitty.

Without looking up from her work, Kitty nodded when David deposited her own invite on a pile of work and only shifted it to reach a few sheets underneath. Her face was screwed up in concentration, attempting to ignore as Freddy and Todd made their invitations into paper aeroplanes and aimed for each other mouths from across the table. "I don't think that I'll be able to go. I mean, like how many people are going and stuff? Besides, Jean would totally want me to go to homecoming dance." And the entire table silenced.

Amanda and Jubilee looked up from the hairstyles that they were studying in a magazine; Kurt lowered a science fiction novel; David paused as he handed out the RSVP number. Lorna scowled when Piotr turned away form their chat to stare at his girlfriend and Todd almost choked on Freddy's aeroplane as it landed on target.

"Doncha think Piotr? Sweetie?" inquired the younger girl, still unable to look up from her work as the scribbling of her embellished ink pen broke the silence. "Piotr?" and finally Kitty looked up.

It was the expression in her face that made Piotr hesitate; her cold, uncaring gaze found his worried eyes without acknowledging it. "Vell…Tabitha; she is going to party at David's, _ja_?" and when David nodded enthusiastically, Piotr shrugged his shoulders, "I see not vhy you cannot party on too." Turning back to her work, Kitty pursed her lips, not bothering to look up when the big guy tried again, "you need relax time: this work gets you down, Katya. Please? Please come?" it was a last resort to his girlfriend, and Piotr sighed when the pleading led to nothing except a tear in paper when Kitty pressed down the nib too harshly.

"Oh for goodness sake!" she cried out loud before shrieking when Freddy's paper aeroplane landed in a pile of her papers. "Freddy, would you stop that! I mean, like that is totally _annoying_!"

Looking away from his other shocked friends, Kurt eyed up Kitty before raising both eyebrows to Amanda; "_when does this inspection finish_?" he whispered.

"FREDDY!" shrieked Kitty as another plane landed nearby; "QUIT IT!" She had obviously heard Kurt's comment.

But without any other word from another person around the table, Piotr stood up and caught his girlfriend's hand; "we go for valk."

"But…but I…Piotr!" and the two left the table as David sat down in the Russian guy's place.

"Uh…so everyone else is going?"

Muttered agreements came from around the table and Lorna, businesslike and a tad irritated, sorted the other invitations before heading back towards her group of friends. "Good. See you all Saturday evening then."

VvVvVvV

_**End of School; 3:05pm**_

Giggles erupted as Wanda strolled out into the parking lot and she sent glares at the group of lower year girls, who all looked away but began to laugh again as Wanda walked away. Fresh bursts of giggles broke out when John joined his best friend and he frowned slightly, nervously tussling his flame coloured hair, before stopping in his tracks.

Both Wanda and John faced off against the crowd of jocks and preps who had obviously been waiting for the two to pass their cars. It was Remy who spoke first, clasping his girlfriend round the waist as Belladonna giggled, eyeing Wanda up before turning to Taryn and sharing a knowing look.

"How was de cinema, _Pyro_?" and Remy raised both eyebrows, waiting for a reply whilst the gang around him catcalled and jeered. "_Bon_ evening was it?" tested the guy when he was met with silence. Scott laughed at this and leant against his sportscar just to the left of Remy and flanked on the other side by Duncan.

The blonde snorted as John fidgeted slightly, "looks like it really was a night to remember," and the boy looked all around as his gang burst into laughter, joining Scott and several of the other guys in a rendition of the song. Sharing a superior look with Emma whilst she winked suggestively at him, obviously impressed, Duncan took advantage of his boost of ego. "Well; how was it?" and the boy eyed up Wanda's boots; covered in chains and buckles. "Looks to me like things got a bit _kinky_."

Howls of laughter resounded at this comment and Wanda glowered at the group, her eyes narrowing as they passed between certain members of the jocks and preps. "Jealous that some of us actually are that close to people?" She sent straight back at the guy, "cuz it looks to me like Scott and Jean are certainly closer after one day of being a couple than you and her ever were. After all, weren't you wondering who saw us coming out of the cinema when they went in?" Pausing for maximum effect as Duncan turned on Scott, Wanda let out a harsh bark of laughter, "did I mention they were _on a date_."

Strolling casually past the now tense group, Wanda scowled at John to get him to follow and the boy trotted after his friend, glancing back to watch as Remy held Duncan back from Scott who was being calmed down by a soothing Jean.

"Well that was fun."

"May have been Sheila," murmured John to himself, "but oy don't recall ya telling 'em that it wasn't a date…" but he didn't seem too disappointed with this and gladly slid into the passengers seat of Wanda's car.

The two drove out of the school gates, slowing to a halt when Wanda spotted Rahne and her boyfriend. Rolling down a window, much to the shy couple's surprise, Wanda leant out and nodded to the lower year girl and Sam. "You coming to the party on Saturday then? Good," she stated when Rahne nervously agreed, "see you there then."

"And don't forget the booze!" called out John with a cheerful wave as they drove away, leaving Rahne and Sam to share an excited look, both waiting as Jubilee dragged Ray over to them to say hi.

**End of Chapter**

Been ages I know, but it's finished now. How fab! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review: constructive criticism always welcome (as long as its encouraging too!) ta.


End file.
